Love's Hiding Place
by waywardgal
Summary: Vengence is a dish best served in public, for the whole world to see. Gaara is a crown prince, and becomes betrothed to Hinata Hyuga. At first, they seem like the worst match, while being exactly what each other needs. Will their love last? Many secrets lie in the Kingdom of Sand. Sakura isn't the only one who wants revenge. AU story set in a mock Victorian Era with Fantasy
1. Reality

This is my first plot based fan fiction so I hope you all enjoy this story! Plz read and review!

disclaimer: I'm poor and couldn't possibly be the owner of Naruto... or could I...? mwahahahha lol. I'm not.

Love's Hiding Place

Chapter 1: Reality

* * *

Most people hated rain. They would scurry into stores, houses, and even under trees, any kind of shelter from the wet substance falling from the sky. They would curse the Gods for the effect the weather had on their freshly done hairstyles, the wreckage it may have left behind on their beautiful gardens, and the disease they may have been afflicted with after it's passing. So why did the daughter of Lord Hiashi Hyuga, the most prominent family in the Kingdom of Leaves, choose to deliberately expose herself to the rain?

As a child, young Lady Hinata Hyuga was a frail and shy child. She was easy to scare and even easier to cry. Her older cousin, young Lord Neji Hyuga was the complete opposite of his cousin in that sense. He was strong, stubborn and a natural born leader. The Lord Hiashi Hyuga brought Neji to live with his family after the passing of Neji's father and Lord Hiashi's brother. Dealing with the death of his father, Neji acted out. He would taunt Hinata and her younger sister, Lady Hanabi Hyuga quite often as they grew up. Eventually, living with Neji became more bearable as he matured, and ceased to blame others for the death of his father.

Around their early teens, Neji grew incredibly protective of his two younger cousins. He realized that they were the heirs of the wealthiest and most influential family in his Kingdom and soon, because they were women, they would be married off to either a family with incredible wealth that would be able to match their own or royalty. Due to her status as the first born, Neji knew Hinata would be the most likely to be in the running to become royalty. Knowing this, he became her "personal bodyguard." Because he was only a year older than her, it was incredibly easy for Neji to watch over his younger cousin.

As sweet and thoughtful as this may seem, Hinata despised the way her cousin followed her around. She blamed him for her lack of friends and her lack of experience with boys, MEN! Actually she blamed him for the fact that she didn't have ANY experience with men at all! The only men she had contact with were her father, the male members of the lower branches of her family, the male servants, and of course Neji himself. As a child, she became acquainted with the son of a respected dog breeder and the son of a famous scientist, whose work focused on the medicinal chemicals hidden in the venom and blood of incest. Yet, these friendships didn't last long after Neji was through with them.

Now, Hinata Hyuga was a young woman, age 19, who had never hugged a boy romantically, kissed a boy, been in a relationship, been intimate, or even held hands with a boy! Almost 20, and she was a failure as a woman. Not to mention, she suffered from the decade long crush that she had on the Crown Prince, Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata met the Crown Prince during her 8th birthday. The King requested that Lord Hiashi Hyuga allow his son, the Crown Prince, to attend Hinata's birthday extravaganza. Of course, Lord Hiashi could not refuse, and the Crown Prince was added to the top of the list.

That morning, Hinata's father informed her of the importance of making a good impression on the Crown Prince for as a noble, one day, "she may be in the running for his hand in marriage." Hinata did not understand her father's wishes, but nonetheless followed his instructions. On the day of her birthday, the young Hinata scored the entire compound for this Crown Prince that was of such importance. After realizing that she had be gone for far too long, she began scurrying to the main lobby were most of the guests were being entertained. She inevitably tripped on her own small legs and collided head on with a boy her age. Apologizing profusely, she glanced at the boy whom her head had given a nasty not and paled at his piercing gaze.

The young man was around the same age as Hinata, but she felt as though he was years ahead of her. He began to stand up, still not saying anything. When he stood, he motioned for Hinata to grab his hand. Hinata hesitated, still embarrassed and apologetic. The doubt within her quickly disappeared when she witnessed the most amazing thing in her young life. He smiled. He was, beautiful. Words could not explain how Hinata's heart fluttered at the smile of the young man with beautiful blond hair and sky blue eyes that seemed to sparkle.

"Hey Idiot!"

Hinata snapped out of the trance the smiling boy had put her in. Reality set in as she noticed a dark hair boy walk up to the blond and playfully push him.

"Stop messing around, Naruto. Everyone's looking for you." With that, the dark haired boy lead the blond, Naruto away from the secondly flushed Hinata Hyuga. He turned to face her and said the words she would never forget, "Hey don't be so weird and come on, Tomato. And, I'm Naruto." With that he turned the corner and Hinata heard sounds of pitter-patter footsteps and loud insults being exchanged between the two boys. Naruto, she taught. That was the name of the boy with the wonderful smile. After a few moments, Hinata regained her composure and walked back into her party where she was meet with another surprise. Her father motioned for her to come. When she arrived he scolded her for leaving her own party for so long and explained to her that the hostess never leaves the event. After Hinata was thoroughly scolded, her father introduced her to an "important guest."

Hinata's face paled when her father introduced the smiling boy she had run in earlier as, "The Crown Prince Naruto Uzumaki." His smile was still as bright as the first time she "met" him and she could only manage a small, "hi." Puzzled by her strange behavior, the Crown Prince did the unthinkable. He pulled the red-faced girl into a tight hug and began to shout, "you gotta stop being so weird. Be more like me, ok? I'll make it so you won't be weird anymore, believe it!" Hinata promptly fainted, as a member of the royal guard pried the Crown Prince from her body. The rest of her 8th birthday was a blur. All Hinata could recall was the boy with the golden hair and sky blue eyes. She developed a crush, or somewhat of an obsession, with the boy after that day.

At the age of 19, Hinata was still nothing to the object of her affections. He only knew her as a weird girl who always seemed to go red whenever he was around, and though she hated herself for these seemly conditioned responses to his presence, they made him notice her. Even if she was not the object of his affections, he noticed her. That was enough for Hinata. Besides, she knew that the object of his affections was the beautiful and intelligent Lady Sakura Haruna.

Sakura Haruna became the object of the Crown Prince's affections when her family migrated to the Kingdom of Leaves. They arrived unannounced on a snowy winter day. In their possession were many medicinal herbs, elegant gowns, and rare jewels and diamonds. Kizahi and Mebuki Haruna quickly rose from obscurity due to their medical intellect and soon they acquired a small clinic. About a year after their arrival, a young prince and his right hand, Sasuke Uchiha, escaped the palace and were exploring the kingdom. Prince Naruto despised the constrictions of the palace and just wanted to spend some time with the common folk. In their obvious disguises, they clumsily ran about the kingdom running into things and upsetting peasants. Naruto hadn't had so much fun in his entire life. That fun ended abruptly when he slipped on ice that had congregated atop a hill he and Sasuke were playing on. Naruto fell down the hill resembling a rag doll. If it weren't for a man walking back to his clinic breaking his fall, Naruto would have broken a leg or two.

Equipped with a few bruises and scratches, Kizahi Haruna carried a disheveled and angry Naruto to his clinic, which was less than a block away and treated him for a few cuts and bruises. After his treatment, Naruto was permitted by Kizahi to return home. Unbeknownst to the doctor and the young prince, a royal guard had been lead to the Haruna clinic by a young Sakura Haruna, Sasuke angrily following behind them. The guard entered the clinic without permission from the secretary and promptly arrested the doctor against pleas from Naruto and Sakura. As Naruto watched the small girl scratch away fearlessly at the man who was the size of three of her fathers, his love for her began. There weren't many girls like her in his Kingdom that reminded him of his mother.

After their arrival to the palace, Sasuke explained to the Queen and the royal counsel that in fact, the doctor saved the Crown Prince's life, not put him in danger. When the King arrived, the Queen explained the events that had transpired that day to the King and he thanked Kizahi Haruna profusely and the next day, the Haruna family was named nobility.

Due to the way in which they acquired noble status, the other noble families treated the Haruna family with contempt. Yet, the most respected and prosperous noble family of the Kingdom of Leaves' noble counsel treated them with kindness. Sakura and Hinata became fast friends.

Hinata was envious of Sakura for many things. Sakura was pretty. She was exotic. She was friendly and had attitude. She was strong. Sakura's only flaw, in Hinata's eyes, was her denouncement of Naruto's love for her. Instead, Sakura seemed to enjoy her time with the son of the leader of the royal regency and the incredibly noble family and the Crown Prince's best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. Though Hinata despised the fact that Sakura ignored Naruto's affections, she appreciated Sakura's crush on Sasuke. It gave her hope that she might have still had a chance with Naruto.

Now, they were adults.

At the age of 19, Hinata still had not told the man she harbored such a long crush on how she truly felt about him. Things were so much different from what Hinata would have imagined for her life. In her dreams, Sakura would have been married to Sasuke by now, and she would have been betrothed to the Crown Prince, planning her royal wedding with her closest friends. Instead, Hinata was standing outside during a storm. She was watching the most painful thing she had witnessed since the death of her mother. Her Prince, Naruto Uzumaki, had his arms wrapped around a pink haired girl. The girl was hiding herself from the rain in Naruto's arms. After a few moments, the girl lifted her head and lightly kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto returned this gesture by smiling foolishly and kissing the girl back. The girl began to blush and the couple stood holding each other under an abandoned shed. Hinata watched Naruto and Sakura with tear filled eyes. This was not the dream she had imagined. This was not what was supposed to happen. This was not what she had planned!

She sneezed. Reality was cruel.

"What were you thinking going out in such a storm, Lady Hinata?" Neji motioned for a passing servant to run and fetch a towel for the shivering girl before him. He helped her get out of her shoes and sat her down on the nearest chair.

"Neji, I asked you to stop calling me by that name," Hinata sighed while wringing the rain out from her damp hair, "please just call me 'Hinata.' We are cousins after all." Hinata didn't mean to come off so rude, but she wasn't in the mood to talk at the time.

"My apologies," Neji groaned, "I always forget." Taking a closer look at his cousin's appearance, Neji was compelled to question her emotional state, "Hinata, are you alright? Has something not pleasurable transpired?"

"Oh My, Neji! You sound like such an old man." A petite girl exclaimed while apprehensively approaching an annoyed Neji and a soaking wet Hinata, "and Sis, why are you wet? You look awful."

"Do not talk to your older sister in such a manner, Hanabi," Neji spat at the younger girl.

Hanabi sat herself beside her older sister as she began to make taunting gestures at him. "Hinata what's wrong? Why were you in the rain anyway?"

"Nothing's wrong Hanabi, but thank you for worrying." Hinata lighting tapped her sister as she forced a weak smile. "I think I'm just coming down with something for being in the rain for so long."

"You're lying sister," Hanabi stated as she walked over to the window. "I bet you've heard about Naruto and Sakura. Is that what's wrong?" Hanabi didn't need Hinata to answer that question. The obvious cringe of her face showed her displeasure.

Hinata suddenly got up from the chair she was sitting in, "N—n-no!" Th-th-that's not wh-wha- what's wrong with me." She stated matter of factly as the servant arrived with a bundle of towels to wrap the soaking girl in. She greatly accepted the towels and began to dry herself off as her cousin and younger sister watched her in disbelief.

"Hinata," Neji started, "it's alright if you are upset about the relationship between the Crown Prince and Lady Sakura. I mean though the Crown Prince is a complete imbecile for not being able to notice your-" Neji stopped as Hinata made a move to leave.

"I told you guys th-that's not what's wr-wr-wro-wrong with me."

Neji followed, "he is a complete idiot for not seeing how you care for him, but you cannot beat yourself up over this."

"Yeah," Hanabi agreed, "there are plenty of eligible royals who would climb mountains to meet your acquaintance let alone ask your hand in marriage. You are a Hyuga. We are a family filled with beauty. You shouldn't be upset over that idiot." Hinata fasted her pace to escape her brooding family. What she needed was not their reassurance. She had already lost and she accepted her defeat. The Crown Prince had been attempting to court lady Sakura for many long years now, and she finally accepted his love. Hinata had seen how happy he was in her arms, and that just made Hinata even more upset. she wanted him to be happy, but she would be lying if she said she didn't want him to find that happiness in her.

She was so wrapped up in her worries that she didn't even notice it when she walked into her room. Soon she found herself wrapped up in her kingdom's finest covers, her tears found their way down her cheeks, and the light sound of the rain lulled her to sleep.

Hinata woke up the next day extremely late and extremely wet. She felt shivers all through her body, but she felt as though she was on fire. She heard a knock, and servant entered her room and put breakfast on her table. "Lord Neji instructed me to bring you your breakfast in bed today milady." The servant lifted her head and gasped, "Oh my milady, you're soaked in sweat! You must change out of those clothes before you catch a cold."

Hinata answered the servant's worries with a sneeze, "I think I've already caught a cold, Martha, and thank-you so much for the food." Martha bowed and left the room as swiftly as she had come. Hinata looked at the food before her, toast with jam, a few sausages, and a boiled egg cut into an intricate design. Next to her food was a cold glass of orange juice. Hinata, who would usually be pleased with juice, cringed as she watched the ice rise and fall in the glass. Her sore throat would not allow her to enjoy this meal.

After performing her usual morning routine, Hinata ate what she could of the food and toke the rest down to the kitchen. As she began to wash her plate, another servant, Laverne shyly asked to refrain from doing such chores. Hinata apologized, but insisted she didn't mind doing such small tasks and asked Laverne not to report her. Laverne would have probably agreed if Hinata didn't fall into a coughing and sneezing fit.

"Hinata, are you ill?" Hinata spun around and met the stare of her father. "This would be a terrible time for you to become ill."

Hinata put down the freshly washed dish and gave her father an apprehensive smile, "It is merely just a small head cold father. It will pass soon."

The head of the Hyuga household walked closer to his daughter and motioned for her to come. When she reached him, he laid his palm on her forehead, gauging her temperature. He noticed her flinch as he reached for her and grew angry. "Why do you still behave as though you are afraid of your own father, Hinata?" Hinata did not answer which fueled her father's anger even more. "Are you afraid of me?" he screamed at her.

"N-n-no, father," Hinata stammered, "I wo-would never dr-dr-dream of fearing you."

Hiashi scowled at the obvious lie. "I was made to believe that the physician had rid you of that annoying stutter. I hope it is your sickness that is causing you to behave in such a horrid manner."

"Yes, father, it must be my sickness that is causing me to behave in this manner. I apologize for my behavior." Hinata bowed her head down and waited for her father to continue berating her. Living with her father for 19 years, Hinata had grown accustomed to his constant disapproval and eventually realized that agreeing with him was the only way to avoid his scrutiny. When Hinata heard footsteps, she looked up and saw that her father had begun walking to his office. He motioned for her to follow and she did as told.

When they arrived at his office, Hiashi toke a seat at his desk and told Hinata to sit down as well. After she sat down he began pulling out a multitude of documents and flipping through them. Hinata grew nervous. Her father's silence never meant anything good. It either meant he was preparing to lash out at her or he was planning a way to make her life just a tad bit harder. As Hinata watched her father flip through pages and write things down, her index fingers instinctively began to bump with each other. She would have rather tapped her foot, but her father brought an end to that habit.

When Hinata couldn't take the silence anymore she spoke, "Father, is there a –"

"So you failed to woo the Crown Prince?" Lord Hiashi asked in a benevolent tone. Hinata, caught off guard by his question, began to stammer as she shifted her uneasy body about the chair.

"What do you mean, Father?" In truth, Hinata knew exactly what her father was talking about, but she needed a bit of time to regroup and comprehend why her father would ask such a question.

"I believe you are quite aware of the reason of my questioning. I was made aware quite some time ago that you harbored a strong liking for the Crown Prince, Naruto Uzumaki." Hiashi rose and began to put the documents back in their rightful places leaving only one, "this is a list of affluent men about our kingdom and many others that awaited your 18th birthday so they may have a chance to woo the heiress of the Hyuga lineage." He set the paper down on Hinata's lap so she could get a look at the long list of names. She could not believe all of these people were waiting… for her?! Why was she so important? This question was quickly answered when she looked up at her father and realized her position.

Hinata never thought of herself as nobility. She always treated others with equal respect and kindness, and she did not approve of the mistreatment of others no matter their social standing. Her mother taught her to behave this way. Yet, the other nobles were not pleased with Hinata's behavior, and neither was her father.

"You parade around in unfashionable and old clothing like a commoner. You associate with hoodlums and the poor. You are a spitting image of your mother, but you carry yourself with the grace of deer." Hiashi fell to his chair rubbing his temples, obviously irritated. "Yet, I thought allowing you to carry about this way would be beneficial in the end, because you would be able to woo the Crown Prince. Yet, you allowed some low level noble girl to woo him? A girl without noble breeding, a girl not from this kingdom, and heard, a girl with a terrible attitude. You let this kind of woman defeat you, Hinata. For this, I am incredibly disappointed in you. You have brought irreconcilable shame to the Hyuga name."

Hinata didn't know what to say. She couldn't say anything. What could she have said? That he was wrong? She was worthy of the Hyuga name? As much as she had wanted to believe it, Hinata knew she was a failure. She had no skills, she had no talents, and she wasn't incredibly smart. She was just the first daughter of the noble Hyuga dynasty, and she couldn't even get the attention of the Crown Prince, let alone woo him. Since she was young, she had been told she would marry royalty. She was never allowed to do many things and was trained in the art of home making and watched intensely. This was all in the efforts to make her the perfect Crown Princess. Yet, she failed miserably.

Having nothing to say, Hinata looked down at the ground, hoping her father was through with her.

"Since, you've proven yet again to be of no use to the gentry of the Kingdom of Leaves, I will look into the prospect of giving you to marry a royal from another Kingdom.

"What?" Hinata's small voiced squealed. She had never lived away from her Country, or her family at that. What was her father thinking? Was he getting rid of her because she was useless now? Hinata rose, but soon fell to her seat at the mercy of her father's cold glare.

"I believe my hears have deceived me. What was that?"

"Nothing, father," Hinata whispered under her breathe.

Looking at his daughter in disgust, Hiashi walked back to his desk and toke his seat. "You should be thankful that I informed you at all. I have the right to make these decisions as your father. Now that you know, leave."

Hinata was dumb struck. She didn't know what to do.

"Get out of my sight."

That snapped her back to action and Hinata rose and left the office, closing the door behind her.

Still In the office, the head of the Hyuga clan read the letter he received a week ago over again. _The Kingdom of Sand is incredibly wealthy. This might be a most rewarding choice; _he thought and began to write a reply.

Hinata couldn't think clearly. Give her away to another Kingdom? How could her father make such a suggestion? Then again, who was she to argue with him? If she had been able to express her feelings to the Crown Prince… well, whom was she kidding? He probably wouldn't have returned her feelings either way. Her mind in a daze, Hinata didn't realize she walked into her sister's room. When she finally snapped out of it, she burst into tears. Hanabi, who was in the restroom, came into her room. She was immediately startled by her crying older sister and rushed to her side. Wrapping Hinata in her small arms, Hanabi told her everything would be all right. After a few more tears, Hinata stopped crying and stuttered out an explanation to Hanabi.

"H- hi- Hanabi," she started, "Father is going to marry me off to another Kingdom, and he says it's my own fault for not winning the Crown Princes heart." With the last words she began crying, yet again.

Hanabi, annoyed by her sisters crying, shoved her away. "At much as it pains me to say this, sister, father is correct in his accusations. I mean, saying he'll marry you off if a horrible treat, but he is correct in accusing you of not being able to win Naruto over."

Hinata sniffling, couldn't believe her ears. Her sister was taking her father's side!

"I mean, Hinata, you never even told him how you felt!" Hanabi screamed, "You just sat around stuttering and blushing every time he came around. That man is dense; I'll let you have that. However, you knew this and still did nothing!"

Hinata had enough. She was tired of everyone blaming this whole situation on her. "S- s- so what if I n-n-never told him? It wouldn't h-ha-have made a-a-a difference! He's in love w-wi-wi-with Sakura!" realizing she was screaming, Hinata calmed down, "he never even saw me. I didn't exist to him." Hinata started to realize her sister was right. She should have told Naruto how she felt. She should have at least done that. She had spent her whole day sulking and crying over a love that hadn't even been given a chance. "Now Father has plans to send me away to marry in another Kingdom. You're right Hanabi, this is my entire fault. If only I was stronger."

"Maybe going to another Kingdom is a good thing sister. You will be able to have a fresh start. You'll be able to forget all about old dumb Crown Prince, and the best part is you won't have to deal with father or see Naruto and Sakura all lovey-dovey."

"But, isn't that just running away?" Hinata asked her sister skeptically.

"No, you're just taking bad situation and finding the best option." Neji answered from a crack in Hanabi's door.

"Jeeeeez. Can't a woman have any privacy without you creeping around, Neji?"

"Woman? Be quiet little girl." Neji sat down next to Hinata and put his hand over her shoulder. "Hinata, you should have known this was coming. I mean you are 19. Most heiresses of noble families get engaged at 18 or even 16. Yet, with my suggestion, I convinced Lord Hiashi to wait just a bit longer for you. Many influential families have been asking for your hand in marriage for years. We tried to prolong this as long as we could."

"You knew?!" Hanabi asked her cousin in disbelief.

"Yes, I've known for some time."

Hinata was tired of all this talk about her as if she wasn't in the room. "It's o- o- okay everyone. I've made my decision."

"And what decision is that?" Hanabi asked.

"I'll move to another Kingdom. I mean it can't hurt, right?" Hinata looked to her family for support, and they both nodded. "Thank you for talking some sense into me. I should have been prepared for this. There's just something I have to do before I go."

With that, Hinata left the room and quickly disappeared into the long hallway.

Back in the room, two cousins were discussing the event that just transpired.

"Don't you think you were a bit too hard on her, Hanabi?" Neji asked getting up from Hanabi's bed.

"Jeeeeeez, you left a dent, big man." Hanabi screamed, straitening out her bed, "and no. Things are about to get more difficult for her. Didn't you see the royal seal on the letter that father received last week?"

"Yes, it was from the Kingdom of Sand." Neji had heard that the Kingdom of Sand was an incredible and wealthy nation, and that engaging in a marital alliance with them would be extremely beneficial. Yet, he couldn't help to think that his cousin was being sacrificed in the deed.

"I've heard many things about them. Apparently the citizens want to end the monarchy. I heard it's corrupt. Do you think Hinata knows any of this?"

"I care for Lady Hinata dearly, but she's barely the political type." Neji answered. "However, I do believe she can handle this. She's stronger than we give her credit for. I mean, remember what happened when you mo-" Neji stopped when he saw the alarm in Hanabi's face. The late matriarch of the Hyuga noble family was not an easy subject to bring up in conversation.

"Yes I remember. I just hope whatever she has to do before she leaves doesn't get her in trouble." With that said, Hanabi escorted Neji out of her room and returned to her bath. Turning on the water, she began to weep. she knew this day would come. It was expected for the heiress of the Hyuga noble family to marry into royalty. Yet, knowing this didn't ease her pain. She would miss her sister dearly.

The next day, the Hyuga noble family received an invitation to a royal ball to announce the engagement of the Crown Prince and Lady Sakura. As she read it, Hinata swallowed hard. _It's in two days. Well it's now or never. Hinata, everything will be okay. You can do this. You have to do this._

* * *

AN: This is the background and some fun facts to make reading this story easier!

Setting and time: This story is set in another dimension. It is set in a world reminiscent of the late English Victorian Era. Naturally, there are no ninja in this world (no chakra and powers). However, this story does contain elements of fantasy. There will be dark magic, witches, and warlocks. However, the characters will be predisposed to certain tendencies and habits. For example, Sakura's strength is still quite evident in this world, just not as pronounced. The two main Kingdoms that will be relevant in this story are The Kingdom of Leaves (a kingdom surrounded by a deep and flourishing forest. The Kingdom of Leaves is not the largest kingdom, nor is it the wealthiest, but it is the kingdom in which its people have the highest standard of living. The Monarch and aristocrats live in luxury, but the people are not starving, and they are happy with their rulers. It's capitol city is Konoha.) and The Kingdom of Sand (located in a vast desert, with hot arid nights and cold nights. However, it is the largest Kingdom because it is one of the wealthiest. Along with the capitol city, Suna, it has a number of smaller areas and villages that surround it. These areas are colonized by the Kingdom of Sand, and though the citizens contribute greatly to the wealth of the Kindom of Sand, they are not allowed to have seats or representation.) Lately, the Kingdom of Sand has been plagued with citizens who are calling for the cessation of the monarchy, due to the current King's growing corruption and the uneven distribution of the city's wealth.

**Main Characters**

**Lady Hinata/ Crown Princess Hinata:** The first daughter of Grand Duke Hiashi Hyuga. She is 19 years of age and does not know the reason why she is being married off to the Crown Prince of another Kingdom. This aside, she is eager to serve her Kingdom and her people.

**Crown Prince Gaara:** He is the 20 year old son of the King of the Kingdom of Sand. He Is not only despised by his people, but most of his family is also weary of him. However, he has somewhat of a good relationship with his mother, the queen. He is not eager to marry Lady Hinata, yet due to his extremely lonely life, he is "willing" to deal with her.

**Crown Prince Naruto**: He is the friendly and well liked crown prince of the Kingdom of Leaves. He is 19 years old, and seems completely oblivious to Lady Hinata's crush on him.

**Lady Sakura Haruno/ Crown Princess Sakura/ Queen Sakura**: The only daughter of Count and Countess Haruno. She is 19 years of age.

**Grand Duke Hiashi Hyuga:** He the leader of the most wealthy family in the Kingdom of Leaves. He is aiming for the position of Minister of the Crown, and knows that aiding his Kingdom in the alliance will help him reach his goal, even if it means sacrificing his daughter.

**Lord Neji Hyuga: **He is the 22 year old cousin of Ladies Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga. He, along with Sasuke Uchiha are members of the Royal Order. However, he is a commander. He cares for his cousins deeply and does not want to see them harmed.

**Lady Hanabi: **She is the 13 year old younger sister of Lady Hinata Hyuga. She is known for her stubbornness and rash behavior. However, when its called for, she is an extraordinary noble young lady.

**Lord Sasuke Uchiha: **The 20 year old son of the Knight of Grand Cross of the Kingdom of Leaves. He is the most trusted best friend of Prince Naruto and a Lieutenant of the Royal Order.

**Princess Temari:** She is the 23 year old sister of Crown Prince Gaara. She does not treat him as badly as her brother and father, but she holds animosity towards him for unknown reasons.

**Prince Kankuru: **Even though he was the first born son and rightful air to the throne of the Kingdom of Sand, he is not the Crown Prince. He has hated his brother, Gaara for unknown reasons. He is 22 years of age.

**The King and Queen of the Kindom of Leaves**: Minato and Kushino Uzumaki are the King and Queen, their only son and the heir, Naruto. Kushino's family has owned the royal throne for ages, however there are a few who were against her marriage to Minato, and feel as though he is not the rightful King.

**King Yondaime of the Kingdom of Sand:** He is the King of the Kingdom of Sand. His family has ruled for many years, and he intends to continue their rule. He also despises his son, Gaara, for reasons unknown. That is why is baffles the Kingdom that he insists that Gaara take the throne after his reign. He is believed to be losing grip on his mind.

**Queen Kurura of the Kingdom of Sand:** She is the Queen loving mother. She only wants the best for her family, and blames herself for all the hate surrounding the royal family. She adores Hinata, and hopes Hinata will be able to reach her son, who has shut himself away from they world and their family.

Fun Facts: the money used in this story will be a runy. A runy is the fictional world's pound.

This story is based on Naruto Shippuden, but I've changed some things around for the characters, background wise. My characters will also stay pretty close to character. That begin said, I'm progressing Hinata's personality to late war time Shippuden but Gaara's character will progress from pre-shippuden.

Waywardgal: ok guys I hoped you liked the first chapter! Stay tone for the next chapter. It should be up next week! And I drew a picture to go with my fic on DA, To get a glimpse of the characters... but fanfic don't let links so... :( just get on DA and search for me! "waywardgal" there should be an image titled "Sakura vs Hinata" or you can click on the pics to go to my page and it'll be on my page!

And… I hope you guys like it so far! And what's Hinata planning to do anyway? And why is Hiashi in such a hurry to marry Hinata off? Something's not quite right. Stay toned for chapter 2!

Reviews are the fruit of my labor :)

Review plz?


	2. Selfish Bitch

Welcome back guys! Plz read and review! Now... enjoy!

disclaimer: I'm poor and couldn't possibly be the owner of Naruto... or could I...? mwahahahha lol. I'm not.

* * *

Love's Hiding Place

Chapter 2

"Umm Hanabi… don't you think this is far too tight?" Hinata winced as her sister tightened the offensive corset around her waist.

"Oh Please Hinata," Hanabi exclaimed as she continued to tightening the garment, "our mother was known for wearing corsets far tighter than this to numerous balls and galas. We are nobility and we should act as such."

"It's just so uncomfortable," Hinata sighed.

"Look big sister, beauty is pain. Have you not read the latest in Prime and Proper? They have a whole excerpt on how a lady, especially one of noble standing, should throw comfort and ease to the wind when putting garments together for an outing, especially one such as this!" Hanabi chirped happily as she made the final changes to her older sister's dress. Hinata merely smiled and shook her head in disbelief. Her much younger sister was even better than her at these sorts of things.

"I-i-I know H-h-Hanabi. It's just I don't have t-t-the c-c-confidence for these things."

"- And that is the problem." Hanabi almost shouted, "Hinata, you don't even realize your own place in society. You are a Hyuga, heiress of the most powerful noble family in the Kingdom of Leaves. You're practically royalty. Stop acting like you're some commoner, like that Sakura girl."

"Hanabi!" Hinata turned to her sister in surprise, "not only is Sakura nobility like ourselves – "

"Hardly!"

"Not only is she nobility, she is a-a-an amazing w-w-woman!" Hinata argued.

"Wo-wo-wo What?!" Hanabi spat back, "you can't even get it out right."

"Hanabi, please do not bad mouth Lady Sakura. I only wish for her and the Prince to enjoy happy marriages."

Hanabi added the finishing touches to the dress, "don't lie to yourself, Sister."

"I-I'm serious, Hanabi."

"There! You're all done. Almost perfect, because perfect is boring," Hanabi sang happily.

Hinata turned around to see if her sister was truly telling the truth about her appearance. She glanced at her younger sister who was beaming with pride, and looked back at herself. _I guess I look all right_, Hinata thought. _I could stand to loss a few pounds though_, she found herself criticizing herself again. "I look nice," Hinata told her younger sister. She knew that if she complained about her appearance her sister would only grow angry and find her ungrateful so Hinata hide her true feelings. She had never been confident about her appearance. Her sister and cousin would always assure her that she was indeed beautiful, but she just was never able to see it for herself. She did have to admit that the lavender gown her family's personal seamstress had sewed for her was exquisite.

A light lavender color, made from the finest silk and lace, the dress fell on her figure wonderfully. It wasn't too tight or loss. It fell to the ground graciously, but left enough room to walk freely. The sleeves were made with white lace and gave Hinata the feeling of elegance she knew she should so readily needed. At the waist, a corset sewed into the material tied it. It was truly an exquisite dress. Hinata looked at her sister and showed a small frown of sadness. Such a wonderful dress was being wasted on her.

"You better not be thinking any ridiculous thoughts, big sister," Hanabi barked when she caught on to her sister's inner emotions. "You are beautiful, and I don't want you to think otherwise."

"Thank you, Hanabi," Hinata smiled at her sister, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would probably be better off."

"Neji, why are you here interrupting this most important sisterly time?" an annoyed Hanabi asked the intruder.

Not paying any attention to the younger Hyuga heiress, Neji strolled over to the first in amazement, "Hinata you look exquisite. I have never seen such a beautiful woman."

Blushing, Hinata shook her head, "Cousin Neji, you don't have to flatter me. I know I don't –"

"Don't you say another word," Hanabi interrupted, "you look beautiful and that's the end of that." She turned to Neji and added, "why are you here anyway? Has the carriage been made ready?"

Neji nodded and motioned for Hinata to take his hand. Hinata complied and was lead out of the room by her handsome older cousin, Hanabi followed. When they reached the carriage, Neji let go of Hinata's arm as he went to greet his uncle and ready the horses. Without direction, Hinata and Hanabi, with the help of the Hyuga horse trainer, entered the carriage.

During the ride, Hinata tried her best not to look at her father, but the ride continued, she felt his glare on her being. She knew she didn't look beautiful but she still felt that a father should find his daughter beautiful regardless of her shortcomings. Eventually, Hinata felt Lord Hiashi's glare leave her and she focused on what she knew she would have to do. She looked up; the Castle was less than a mile away.

Entering a social event, especially one such as a royal ball, was a tedious affair, Hinata thought. One could not just enter said event like a normal person. People of nobility were introduced and announced at arrival and led to their own private and reserved tables. It was also considered customary to wait in your seat for nobles of lesser standing to come and greet you before you were able to leave you seat and greet the host of the event, in this case, the King and Queen.

Being the most affluent and influential family meant many things for the Hyugas, but in this situation, it meant they would have to sit for a long period of time. Hinata watched as the lesser families filed in to greet the Great Lord Hiashi, each giving her a bow to acknowledge her standing.

"Hey, I wonder if Sakura and her family have to come and greet us," Hanabi joked, "she's not royalty just yet." Laughing to herself she stopped when Neji shoot an angry glare at her.

Hinata spent most of her time at the Hyuga table smiling and nodding at people. She did have to admit, however, she would have rather been out there on the floor with her peers. Realizing that the number of people coming to greet them was lowering, Hinata began to grow nervous. This meant she would talk to the Crown Prince soon and this left her a nervous mess. She thought she would just leave when-

"Hiii-na-taaaa!"

Hinata's heart dropped when she realized the voice that called out to her.

"You idiot. You're supposed to wait for me and my family to greet the Hyugas before they can talk to you," an annoyed Sasuke frowned. Sometimes he couldn't believe that this blond-headed fool would one-day rule over him as king.

"Sasuke, you bastard. I think that rule is stupid," Naruto answered.

"We tend to find fault in things that remind us of ourselves, STUPID," Sasuke retorted.

"Wouldn't that make you an idiot, Sasuke," Neji jumped in, tired of the two younger men bantering.

"My calling Naruto an idiot was not an observation. It is his name," Sasuke answered with a grin on his face.

"Um…" Hinata quietly whispered.

"As a member of the noble Uchiha family, you should treat the Crown Prince with the utmost respect. After all, your family is famous for being members of the royal guard." Neji told the younger Uchiha.

"Uh…" Hinata whispered.

"And as someone who has lost his parents, you shouldn't defend someone who would call someone a _bastard_ so freely." Sasuke answered.

"Um…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! HINATA WANTS TO SAY SOMETHING!" Hanabi screamed at the two men bickering. Neji merely cursed to himself about how a noble shouldn't speak in such a way, as Sasuke toke notice of the growing crowd surrounding them and with a mere scowl, scattered the on lookers.

Naruto, oblivious to the whole argument asked, "What do you want to say, Hinata?" Neji began to correct Naruto when Hanabi grabbed his hand. Neji believed that due to the current engagement, the Crown Prince would start calling her Lady Hinata. He was wrong.

"C- co –could I ta-ta –talk to you for a-a-aa second, Pr-Pri-Prince?" Hinata stammered out.

"I told you to stop calling me that," Naruto answered, "and of course!" He grabbed Hinata's hand and led her away from the stares of the other guest. Hinata in shock from his possession of her and barely noticed it when she was lead into the Crown Prince's Royal Chambers.

"So, what's up?" Naruto questioned while tidying up his room, as best as he knew how. The King and queen insisted that he would not receive a maid to teach him responsibility.

"Why di-di-did you pull me away from e-e-every one?" Hinata murmured as she toke in the sight of the Crown Prince's private quarters. It was full of orange. He had orange pillows thrown about haphazardly, orange sheets that adorned an exquisite gold linings. His bed was massive, covered by orange curtains tied by gold sashes. The only item in the room that didn't possess a hint of orange was Naruto's milk colored fur rug. Hinata realized how he was always so happy; his room was just like him, bright. Her thoughts were interrupted when Naruto asked, "Hinata did you hear me?"

Hinata looked at Naruto, forgetting all that she had wanted to say to him. "I said, I brought you hear because you talk so low and I would have never been able to hear you with all of those people around." He flashed a bright smile, practically blinding her.

Composing herself, Hinata realized it was now or never. She prepared to tell Naruto everything when a knock was heard. Without permission, a pink hair young woman entered the Crown Prince's chambers. Hinata's heart sank. It was Sakura, and she looked stunning. Hinata couldn't remember a time when she saw such a beautiful woman. That was when she knew that she couldn't go through with her plan. It wasn't as if she had planned to tell Naruto she had once loved him. She only wished to wish him happiness, but she now realized that he didn't need her well wishes.

"Sasuke, told me I'd find you in here," Sakura smiled at her fiancé, "Well, hello Hinata! Fancy seeing you here, you look amazing. I'm kinda jealous."

"Hello, Sakura. You look beautiful as well," Hinata politely greeted.

"Honey, Hinata wanted to tell me something," Naruto whined. Then he put his hands over his mouth, and whispered, "something important." He winked at Hinata. "I'll meet you in a sec' okay?" Sakura sighed and smiled a goodbye to Hinata and Naruto as she toke her leave.

"Hurry up, we'll be announcing our engagement officially soon."

With the door closing, Hinata raced towards it. She just wanted to get out of there before… *drop. Hinata felt a tear fall from her eye. Who was she kidding? She couldn't even face him, let alone wish him happiness without crying.

Hinata felt Naruto grab her, and tensed at his touch. "Hinata, come on. I thought we were best friends. You can tell me anything."

_Friends?! _Just then, Hinata felt something she hadn't felt into a long time, anger. She slapped Naruto's hand away and almost shouted, "I'm getting married," her voice cracking. Backed away from the now sobbing girl, Naruto didn't know whether he should have been happy for her or not.

"Well, that's great, Hinata," Naruto said scratching his head, "but jeez, I didn't even know you liked anyone."

"It's a-a-an arranged marriage." Hinata murmured, whipping the tears from her eyes.

"And you agreed to it?" Naruto asked in awe, "I thought you were against those?"

"N-n-not completely. I mean why not?"

"Who is he?"

"P-pardon?"

"Have you met him yet?" Naruto clarified, "I mean I know your father wouldn't marry you off to some jerk. But you know, you never know."

"I trust my father, Naruto," Hinata answered, "but…" forcing a smile, Hinata looked Naruto in the eye, "I just wanted to tell you that you were one of the best friends I had here. You were incredibly kind and you always brightened my day." Her smile deepening as thoughts of Naruto filled her mind, "You were always there for me. You were an amazing friend, and I know you'll be an even better husband. And when that day comes, you will be a worthy king. I wish you nothing but happiness, Naruto."

Naruto then smiled one of the biggest smiles Hinata had ever seen grace his handsome face. He looked so happy, she didn't want to complicate anything for him. She just couldn't.

"Aww man Hinata! This is why you're the best!" Naruto practically yelled out, grabbing the unsuspecting Hyuga into a tight hug, "but why were you crying?"

Her face turned a bright red and she could barely get out the words, "a-a- allergies."

"So how'd it go," Hanabi happily asked as her sister rejoined their table.

"I um… I didn't tell him." Hinata answered, "but it's okay. He's happy."

"What do you mean you didn't tell him?" Hanabi asked in an angry whisper. "You were supposed to take him for her!"

"I would do no such thing! He's happy Hanabi, and that's the last I want to hear of it. And besides, father has already agreed to marry me off."

"But if Naruto liked you, father would annul that agreement."

"Hanabi," Hinata sighed, "just let it go." Smiling at her younger sister, "sometimes I think you're more upset than I am." She turned her gaze to the young man she had once loved. He was standing with his fiancé as his father and mother announced their engagement, and they looked incredibly blissful. "He's going to be amazing, and I'll be okay." With that Hinata rose up to get some air outside and maybe chat with some other guests. She didn't notice her irate sister walk towards the happy couple and pull the crown prince away from his woman.

She lead him to the hallway and when she realized they were alone she asked him, "did Hinata tell you?"

"That's she's getting married to some stranger?" Naruto answered, "Yea I was so-"

"No," Hanabi interrupted, "that she's loved you for ten years."

"What?" Naruto was in shock.

"She's been in love with you ever since you guys met, but you never noticed. You had your head up Sakura's butt for so long you couldn't even see my sister. And now she's getting married off to some jerk in another kingdom because of you and your incompetence." Angry and a bit tired from her outburst, Hanabi turned to leave, a confused Naruto standing in the hallway.

After about a few minutes, Naruto snapped back into his senses as an irritated Sasuke patted him on the shoulder, "you just love to go missing, don't you Idiot?"

"Mebuki," Dr. Haruno started, I am incredibly happy that out little Sakura is able to save us from this mess."

"Yes, Kizashi. Who would have ever thought our daughter would marry a royal one day?" Lady Haruno exclaimed as she toke a bite of the appetizers on her small plate.

Dr. Haruno sighed and smiled at his wife, "She doesn't know what she's doing for our family. It's only a matter of time now, my wife." With that, the couple shared a toast and continued to happily enjoy the night.

Sakura was growing tired of Naruto's constant disappearing. This was her engagement party after all and he disappeared every chance he got. She sighed to herself jokingly thinking that marriage life with him better not be similar. Giddy with excitement, Sakura did not notice it when she began to skip around the large castle. At this point in time, she didn't care where Naruto was. She just wanted to –

"-Marry Sakura."

Stopped in her tracks by the statement, Sakura found herself hiding behind a wall. She poked her head out to see her future husband and his best friend speaking to one another in private.

"I can't marry Sakura, Sasuke." The person who had uttered those words was no other than her fiancé and love, the Crown Prince Naruto. Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Her heart began to beat uncontrollably and she couldn't control the rage that was boiling in her heart. _This can't be real_, she thought. _This is a mistake. This is a joke!_

"Is this just marriage jitters Naruto? I mean you've loved Sakura all this time. Why the change of heart, now?" a bewildered Sasuke questioned. Sakura thanked god for Sasuke. She knew she had liked him all those years for a reason.

"Hinata…" Naruto started. _Hinata! That bitch! This is all her fault, _Sakura screamed inwardly. "Hinata loved me all these years, and I never noticed. Now she's being married off to some stranger and it's my entire fault. _You imbecile! You devil! You horrible, awful guy! What are you saying? _Sakura couldn't help herself now. The tears began streaming uncontrollably down her face, and her breathing faltered.

"I just can't marry her now," Naruto added, "I just don't want to hurt Hinata."

"So you'd rather hurt Sakura?" Sasuke retorted, "The girl you've been pinning for all these years?"

"It's not that easy. I just don't want Hinata to have to deal with all of this. Today she was crying when she came and talked to me. She told me it was allergies, but now I know the real reason."

"I just think there's a better way to-"

"Stop," Naruto interrupted, "I just won't marry her now. We'll call off the engagement and just keep dating. And eventually, one day, we will get married. Hopefully then Hinata will be happy as well."

Not being able to listen anymore, Sakura fled from the scene. She couldn't see properly. As she reached the main hall were the ball was being held, she ran into an enormous amount of people, including the queen and Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister. All she wanted was to find the home wrecking whore who had ruined her life when she stumbled into a private chat outside the castle gate.

"Neji, father has informed me that the engagement ahs been finalized. I will finally meet the man I will marry in a week's time." Hinata told her older cousin as the exited the castle waving goodbye to the small children frolicking behind them.

"Has he disclosed this man identity to you?" Neji asked, as Sakura began walking towards the two cousins.

"Oh, Hinata, you're getting married?" Sakura asked making her presence known, "It looks like we are all growing up!" _Stupid bitch. Burn in hell! How dare you steal my fiancé? Are you insane? You conniving whore. _

Hinata happily smiled at Sakura, "Yes, I am engaged to the heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Sand. I believe his name is Gaaaaaaaaara."

Laughing at Hinata's obvious mispronunciation, "why do you draw it out so much? It's Gaara." Neji informed his cousin.

"Gaara, huh?" Sakura exclaimed, "I bet his amazing, only the best for Lady Hinata, right?" With that an inwardly disheveled Sakura left the two Hyugas to wonder why she was leaving her own engagement party, especially by foot.

_You selfish bitch. You have a man, but you want mine too? Ha, look out princess Hinata! You don't know who you messed with. I will destroy you._

* * *

Waywardgal: Ok kiddos! I am sooo sorry for the late update. I'll be better I promise! And thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows guys. It really does keep me going. So keep 'em coming!

Next chapter will finally enter ding ding ding… GAARA! happy readings :)

Review plz?


	3. Dry Jokes

disclaimer: I'm poor and couldn't possibly be the owner of Naruto... or could I...? mwahahahha lol. I'm not.

Love's Hiding Place

Chapter 3

* * *

Sakura had never felt so embarrassed and hurt in her life. Her best friend, Ino, sat on Sakura's bed looking down at the distraught mess that was Sakura. She couldn't remember the last time she saw her friend look so defeated. Looking down at the girl sprawled out on the floor, Ino realized how bad this whole situation had hurt Sakura. The thing was, Ino felt as though Sakura shouldn't have been so devastated. From what Ino heard from Sasuke when she met with him, Naruto still had the desire to marry Sakura, but he just felt guilty marrying her in light of what Hinata would be going through. She felt as though the best thing for the situation would be for Sakura to talk to Naruto, but she knew that her best friend had been avoiding the Crown Prince since he called off the engagement two days ago.

When it was first made public, Sakura was a miserable mess. She wouldn't and still refused to leave her house. Though Ino knew that this behavior was based largely on the embarrassment this whole ordeal caused her, Ino knew that Sakura cared for Naruto more than anything. She knew that Sakura felt as though he was more preoccupied with others feelings, and that's what hurt the most. After hearing everything from Sakura, Ino couldn't help but have a few ill thoughts about Hinata. _I mean, how could she tell Naruto such a thing at a time like that_, she questioned herself. She never knew Hinata as a sneaky person. She just couldn't understand why Hinata would do such a thing. Yet, she was not in agreement with Sakura's plan to seek revenge on Hinata. Yes, she wouldn't be taken seriously as the Crown Princess for a while and with all the rumors that began to spread after Naruto made the announcement, things would be difficult for her at first, but Ino knew it wouldn't last forever. Soon her best friend would be a Crown Princess, if only she could wait a little longer. Besides, she knew Hinata was being forced to marry the Kingdom of Sand's heir and as far as Ino knew, that guy was bad news. Hinata had her own battles to fight.

"Leave Hinata alone, Sakura," Ino pushed herself off Sakura's bed and joined her on the floor.

An irate Sakura shot a glare at her, "what do you mean, leave her alone?" her body shot up in anger, "are you crazy? Do you know what she did to me?"

"I know, Sakura. I know. But, she's being forced to marry a stranger. What more could you do to her?" Ino questioned.

"Ruin her reputation. Steal her guy. Dye her hair orange!" Sakura shot back.

"You're not serious."

"Ino since you're my best friend I thought you'd at least be on my side." Sakura couldn't believe her friend was defending that girl. She let her body drop to the floor again. She was drained.

Pulling herself closer, Ino grabbed her friend by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. Sakura looked away. Ino grabbed her face and turned it towards her. "You can't let this get you down. Let me tell you something, billboard brow, you found someone who could love that big forehead of yours. Not to mention he's loved it since the first day he saw you." Sakura looked up at her friend. If Ino thought this was the way to cheer her up she was sadly mistaken.

"It was love at fore-sight." Ino added giggling to herself, "get it? fore-head? Fore-sight?"

"I got it, Ino. It just wasn't funny."

Collecting herself, Ino turned her attention back to cheering her friend up, "you're a great girl Sakura, and Naruto knows that. But he found out marrying right now would hurt one of his closest friends. So he decided to wait. He just wants to be a good person. You should understand that."

"I know…."

"So leave Hinata alone ok?" Ino said grabbing her friend by the cheeks, "any guy that would give up this forehead is an idiot."

"Naruto's an idiot."

"But he's not THAT much of an idiot." With that the two girls fell to the ground in a much-needed fit of laughter.

A few doors down the hall, Sakura's parents were having their own battle. Dr. Haruno didn't know what to do. His plan to get him and his family out of trouble had fallen to pieces and he had absolutely no idea what to do. Meanwhile, his wife was in no better shape. She hadn't eaten since the night her and her husband received personal apologies from the King and Queen. Now, they both paced back and forth in Dr. Haruno's office, both their minds in otter chaos.

"Let's just tell them," Mebuki stated abruptly. This statement stopped Kizashi in his tracks. He gave her a look of both disgust and surprise.

"Tell them what?" Kizashi practically yelled at his wife, "Tell them that we are castaways with arrest warrants and a massive amount of debt on our heads? Do you think our daughter would be able to marry the prince then, let alone live in this Kingdom?"

"You're right." Mebuki answered, "she's already had such a hard time."

Dr. Haruno couldn't believe all that had happened in the past week. Sakura didn't know this, because she was far too young when the events transpired, but their family were runaways. Prior to finding a home in the Kingdom of Leaves, their family lived in a small Kingdom, the Kingdom of Clouds. Kizashi had just graduated medical school and was finally ready to start a life with his wife, Mebuki. It was then that Mebuki discovered that she was infertile. The young couple looked all over the lands for a cure for Mebuki's infertility. Yet, nothing worked. While searching for a cure, Kizashi racked up a large debt. Each person he borrowed from, he did so with promises that he would pay him or her back when he began practicing as a doctor, so each person felt as though he could be trusted. However, Kizashi allowed finding a cure for his wife's infertility to consume him and he never began practicing.

The kingdom caught wind of his growing debt and eventually he was jailed. Luckily, Mebuki was able to use up her parent's savings to set him free, and though he was now free, he was still fatherless. This was something Kizashi could not live with, and he began to try to find other ways to fund his efforts. Stealing became a norm. Eventually, he and Mebuki were left with no choice but to run away from the Kingdom of Clouds.

On their journey to find a new home, Kizashi met the acquaintance of a witch. Kizashi, realizing he had spent the better part of three years trying to find a cure for his wife's infertility, decided that he had nothing to lose. Even though, black magic was outlawed in all the Kingdoms far and wide and practicing it was punishable by death, Kizashi decided he had nothing to more to lose. He secretly toke up an apprentice with the witch and Mebuki worked as a host at a local pub.

One day while mixing potions, Kizashi came up with an equation that he believed would work. He rushed home to his and his wife's small shack to try out his creation. Knowing Mebuki would be skeptical after all the failed attempts, he slipped the medicine into her soup that night. Following dinner, Kizashi made love to his wife.

After the 20th day of waiting, Kizashi had lost faith in his potion. He lay awake in his and his wife's makeshift bed. He had absolutely no desire to live. As a motherless child, his biggest dream was to be a father. Not being able to make his dream come true made him feel inadequate as a man. He realized just how much he had put into finding a cure for his wife. He slammed his head into his palms as he realized everything he and Mebuki had been through was for –

And that was when Mebuki returned from outside. Kizashi hadn't realized she had been gone all that time. She had tears in her eyes. When he noticed his tearful wife he asked her what ailed her. She began to laugh uncontrollably. Startled by her behavior, he went to comfort his wife when she stopped him with the most wonderful words he had heard in his life since the day she agreed to marry him, "I'm pregnant."

Kizashi almost crushed the baby inside his wife as he hugged her with all his might. Words couldn't explain how happy he was. Nevertheless, that happiness was short lived. A few months later, Kizashi had to collect his pregnant wife and flee yet again. Word had reached a neighboring village that he had been practicing black magic. When the officials realized who he was, the man who was wanted for owing large amounts of money and robbery, they were quick to get on his and his wife's tails. Yet, Kizashi had many friends who would tip him off in each village they landed in. eventually, Mebuki gave birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl in a small village outside the Kingdom of Snow. They decided they would raise their daughter there for a while.

They lived a happy 8 years in the Kingdom of Snow where Kizashi was able to renew he license as a doctor. Life was finally falling into place for the Harunos when they received news that the Kingdom of Clouds had found out their location. That night, the Haruno's packed and again found themselves on the run. Finally, after about a month worth of travel, they found themselves in the prosperous Kingdom of Leaves.

In no time, Kizashi was able to get his license to practice recertified, he and his family managed to raise to noble status, his beloved wife was finally living the life he knew she deserved, and his daughter was happy. Years passed without worry, yet on Sakura's 18th birthday, Kizashi received horrible news. A friend of his in the royal guard of Kingdom of Clouds informed him in a coded letter that the Kingdom officials were getting closer to finding out his location. Kizashi was sure they had forgotten all about his crimes, but the new information proved otherwise.

Not wanting to move his family away from such a comfortable home, Kizashi needed to come up with a plan. That was when he overheard his daughter complaining about the Crown Prince's long-standing love for her. Kizashi's minds began turning at that second. _If Sakura marries into royalty, we're saved! With her half of the money, we will be able to buy our innocence from the Kingdom of Clouds and we will never have to live as vagabonds ever again, _he thought. Kizashi spared no time in letting his friend know this information. A week later, he received a letter from said friend agreeing that his idea would work with the council. Now, all Kizashi had left to do was to make sure his daughter married the Crown Prince. _This will be easy. Young girls are quite impressionable._

A little over a year later, it seemed as though his plan had gone perfectly. Soon, his daughter would be a royal and his family would be free of trouble. Yet, only a few weeks after the good news, Kizashi's world came crumbling down yet again when the King and Queen made a personal appearance at his house. Startled, yet honored, he was quick to ask his maid to fetch them food, when the King apologized. Oblivious to the past night's events Kizashi asked what his honorable King could be sorry for, when the King informed him of the recent situation, he fell to the ground in exhaustion. Mebuki fainted. Everything was yet again, falling apart.

"Father, Mother, Ino and I going to visit the new diner that opened up near the Tow River. I will be home before it is dark." Sakura said to her parents peaking her head into her father's office door, with Ino peeking in to give them a small wave.

Mebuki and Kizashi nodded to give Sakura permission to go. When the two heard Sakura and Ino's footsteps disappear they resumed their discussion.

"We can't tell Sakura, dear," Mebuki told her husband, "I do not want our only daughter to suffer for our horrible mistakes."

"You're right, wife," Kizashi answered as he rubbed his temples, "we will not tell Sakura. We will find another way to solve our problems. Our daughter will continue to live her carefree life, and one day, she will marry the Prince." Kizashi wanted to believe that everything would work out for the better. He wanted to believe that he and his wife would have a long and free life with their daughter. Yet, he knew that eventually he would have to pay for his crimes. He knew this, but he wasn't ready. In the meantime, he would try his best to keep the officials of the Kingdom of Clouds away from him and his family. He would protect them. He had to.

If there was one thing Hinata enjoyed about being a wealthy noble, it was the food! Nobles were equipped with wonderful buffets. Hinata's appetite had finally returned to her. Her eyes grazed over the arrangement of rice, smoked fish, porridge, sausages, soup, steak, a large turkey, steam vegetables, and various desserts. The chef toke pride in having Hinata as a mistress. She had excellent taste in food, yet she maintained a healthy and youthful figure.

Hinata gave the chef a large smile to show her appreciation for his hard work. After realizing she only had a while to live in her beloved Kingdom, she began to realize how much she truly enjoyed her life. She had less than a week before the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Sand would arrive to finalize the engagement and she would have to go with him to his home, leaving everything she had ever known behind. She had spent the previous days with friends and family. On Saturday, she visited a local parlor with Lady Ino and Lady Sakura were they talked about her engagement. Hinata was even able to wish Sakura happiness in her marriage. That was when Ino informed her that the engagement would be postponed. Not being much of a gossiper, Hinata had not heard of the recent development. She proceeded by telling Sakura everything would be all right and that the Crown Prince only had eyes for her and was probably just suffering from pre-marriage jitters. Hinata could have sworn Sakura answered by giving her the coldest glare she had ever received. Yet, Hinata shook it off as a figment of her imagination.

The next day, she was visited by two of her childhood friends, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. It was her first time seeing the two in months. Her father and cousin made it incredibly difficult for her to have friends let alone male ones. Thankfully, her father and cousin were away on business for a few days. Hinata felt so free in those few days. She was able to do as she pleased. She wondered if this would be the way she would live in the Kingdom of Sand, away from everyone's judging eyes. They spent the whole day catching up on each other's lives. Shino told her about how he was beginning to go into the business of creating medicine from insect venom like his father. Kiba informed her of the growing array of canines that his family had been able to breed. Hinata listened inattentively to all of their stories. When she tried to add more than a nod and giggle to the conversation by informing them of her engagement, they answered that they already knew. _How fast information traveled around this Kingdom_, Hinata though in amazement.

She spent the rest of the visit assuring the two that she was a willing participant in the affair. It was a way for her to rid herself of the feelings she may have still held for the Crown Prince and also a way for her to make her village even stronger by aiding in the alliance between Kingdoms. In addition, she would be able to start over in a new place where no one knew of her past personality. She could become a new person, a stronger person! And though she would miss her family, Neji had already informed her that she would be able to visit at least twice a year. Reassured by her positive demeanor, the two men could only agree with Hinata that this was a good thing for her. They just didn't like the idea of her marrying a stranger, but they would have to get over it. After bidding her friends goodbye, Hinata retired to her bed to prepare herself for the next day. She would spend it with Hanabi, and she needed all the rest she could get.

That next morning was incredibly hectic. Hanabi woke Hinata up at the break of dawn. Hanabi had planned a grand day for her sister and her and she wanted it to get underway as soon as possible. Hinata had barely been able to put on her shoes as Hanabi rushed her out the door.

"Let's get that!" Hanabi shouted this at almost every store and boutique they passed. Hinata wouldn't have been surprised if word hadn't started traveling that the Hyuga sisters were on a shopping spree and were willing to pay any price, for it seemed as though each store owner stood in front of their door waiting to welcome them in. Even though she wasn't one for posh clothing and jewelry, she had no choice but to patronize the kind and welcoming store owners. As she picked up a novel with an interesting cover, Hinata glanced over to find her sister. She was gone! Then Hinata heard her voice and realized her sister was now trying on a gown. Hinata quietly set the novel down and motioned for the storeowner to not tell her sister of her departure, Hinata left the store in a hurry. She ran as fast as she could.

It wasn't as though Hinata didn't enjoy shopping with her sister. It was just, she could only indulge in such things for so long, and her sister was a ball of fire. Her amount of energy was only serving to make Hinata tired.

The wind blowing her hair about she never felt so free in her life. She only stopped to buy a sunhat. The stares from the villages were becoming unbearable. Perfectly disguised under her hat, Hinata strolled through the streets of her Kingdom marveling at its culture and beauty. The people were hard working and industrious and not to mention incredibly kind. They each waved as she passed their homes and stores. She would miss these people, she realized, when a small black cat cut of her passage.

Hinata screamed. She had almost stepped on the poor thing! It tucked its head under its belly and began to shiver it fear. She apologetically picked it up and began petting it. She then bought a bowl of milk for the poor thing and watched as it devoured the bowl. Poor thing was starving. After buying a multitude of cat food and milk, Hinata decided it was best not to feed the animal on the street.

The smell of seawater caught her attention and she realized she wasn't too far from Tow River. When she arrived, she set the cat's food down for it and watched it greedily devour all the food she bought it.

"Poor thing," Hinata mussed over the animal. Finally assured that the animal was fed, Hinata noticed a man sprawled out on the nearest tree. He seemed to be sleeping and a hat covered his face. At first Hinata thought he was a farmer taking a break, then she looked closer at his garments. They were hand made by the finest material and his boats were luxuriously designed. This man wasn't some commoner. Hinata was too busy staring at the man; she didn't notice the small feline she had been nursing run over to the stranger. She was brought back to life when the small cat bit the man. Startled she ran to apologize, but stopped in her tracks when the "sleeping" man woke and grabbed the small animal by the neck. The hat the man was wearing fell off to reveal a head adorned by offensive red hair and luminous teal eyes. Hinata had never seen eyes so striking or hair so … angry.

She was brought out of her trance as the man carried the cat towards the river. Hinata screamed as she witnessed the most horrid thing she had seen in a long time. The man threw helpless feline into the river.

"Are you mad?" Hinata screamed as she rushed to save the animal. She reached where the water met the sand and began to take off her dress and petticoat. Thankfully she was wearing undergarments, but that was the last of her worries! She had to save the cat. Just as she began to run into the river, the wind grew stronger and pushed the feline further into the river. Without thinking, Hinata jumped into the deep part of the river. She screamed and screamed for the animal and when she saw it, she grabbed for the small feline. Grabbing it she saw that it was yet again terrified and she could hear small whimpers escaping its small body. Yet, she was happy it was safe, when she realized… she couldn't swim!

With one hand holding on to her small friend Hinata began trashing about in the water. What possessed her to jump into the river in the first place? She couldn't swim let alone be a hero. The day was going so well. Why had that man ruined everything? Just as she felt her body fall deeper into the waterway, she felt a hand grab her. She wasn't completely conscious but she made sure to hold on to the small black cat.

Crown Prince Gaara had just wanted a quiet evening. He was forced into agreeing to marry some woman form this Kingdom, and arrived with his council to collect her. Yet, when they arrived at the palace, the King welcomed them in. They were given lavish chairs only fit for royalty as they waited for the news. After about half an hour of waiting, Crown Prince Gaara's council head grew irate and demanded to speak with Lord Hiashi Hyuga that very instant. The Kingdom of Leaves' royal council attempted to calm the large man down when a member of the royal guard intervened.

"Good afternoon, Lord Baki of the Kingdom of Sand," Royal Guard Itachi Uchiha greeted, "We have just received word that Lord Hiashi and his nephew left their home on a business related trip, and will be returning tomorrow. It seems as though the lines of communication were blurred. They believed they had three more days before the Crown Prince was to arrive." With that, Lord Baki checked to see if the Crown Prince had listened to the news.

"Please rise for the Queen," as announced Queen Kushino arrived looking as beautiful as always. She joined her husband and greeted the Crown Prince. He merely nodded in recognition. Pretending his behavior didn't annoy her, she motioned for the chef to bring the visitors refreshments. Just that moment, a loud greeting was heard.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, who do those carriages outside belong to? They're so nice! How come we don't have ones like that?" Crown Prince Naruto ran into the hall filled with serious faces, yet he was unfazed. He simply bowed and strolled over to the woman and man in question. "Hey, old man, who are these guys?" Naruto whispered.

"They are the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Sand and a few of their important dignitaries," King Minato answered motioning for his son to further acknowledge their standing.

"So one of them is the jerk that will be marrying Hinata?" Naruto didn't realize how loud he had spoken. He put his hands over his mouth immediately.

The member of the Kingdom of Sand's Council began to talk amongst themselves about the validity of an agreement with such people. Could this Kingdom of Leaves truly be trusted with such a Crown Prince and such unreliable nobles?

"I assure you young Crown Prince," Lord Baki began, "our Crown Prince is no 'jerk'."

The whispers ensued. "So where is this guy?" Naruto asked the opposing man folding his arms in a fake battle stance, "where is your Crown Prince?" That moment a young man about Naruto's age and height sauntered over to him and looked him straight in the eye. Naruto looked at the man in wonder. He had never seen such red hair on anyone other than his mother. "Hey Mom, his hair's like yours!" Naruto chirped." He began laughing uncontrollably, but was stopped by his visitors cold stares. Stopping himself he apologized, "I'm sorry, guys. I just was scared that Hinata would have to marry some old guy. I feel a lot better now."

"Hinata?" Gaara finally spoke.

"Yes, Prince, that is the name of the young Hyuga mistress whose hand you shall take in marriage."

Turning his gaze back to Naruto, Gaara questioned the other young man's affiliation with the woman he was being made to marry. Even if he didn't want her, she was still his, and he wouldn't stand for other man laying claim to his property.

Realizing the Crown Prince's growing irritation Lord Baki asked Naruto what his relationship with Lady Hinata was.

"She's one of my best friends" Naruto answered innocently.

The rest of the Council roared in laughter. Queen Kushino rose to defend her son when her husband grabbed her. He assured her Naruto could handle himself. The Queen calmed but was still angry that these people could treat her son in such a manner.

"Let me tell you something kid, men and women cannot be friends," Lord Baki challenged staring coldly at the young prince.

"Let me tell you something guy, me and Hinata are great friends," Naruto answered back. At this point, he didn't care if he was being disrespectful. He was the prince after all. "Besides, I didn't come here to talk to you," turning to Gaara, "I just wanted to tell you that Hinata is an amazing girl, and you should appreciate what a catch she is."

The other merely answered Naruto's advice with a blank stare and emotionless eyes.

"I mean she's also one of the most beautiful women in this Kingdom, and she's smart too. Oh and she's a little weird but I mean, you seem like you're pretty weird too so you guys should be fine." Naruto babbled on, "did I mention she was pretty?"

Gaara had had enough of this foolishness. If the woman was not here, he had no reason to stand around in the stuffy palace with men he despised being told what to do by some blond haired idiot. Thus, he ignored Naruto's continuous talking and left them castle hall, "I'm retiring. Please, show me my quarters." A royal servant followed after him to show him just that. He could hear whispers and discussions behind him and as he passed, but he ignored them.

Back in the hall, a confused Naruto stood with his parents and a few members of the visiting council and royal guards, "That guy's got a bad attitude. Kind of reminds me of someone, right Itachi?" The later merely nodded at the younger one's accusation. "But did anyone else notice that Kanji mark on his head? That must mean he's a good guy huh?"

The rest of the council merely scoffed at the oblivious young man's observation. If only he knew.

The Crown Prince, Gaara, sat in the luxurious room alone. This whole ordeal was beginning to wear on his conscious. His father had always made decisions for him, but it never crossed his mind that his father would make this decision for him as well. Taking off his coat, Gaara looked out of the window examining the palace garden. It was all right he supposed, more than what they could grow at the Kingdom of Sand. Just then, he heard a knock.

"Hey, Gaara, is it?" Naruto asked knocking on the door, "open up will 'ya?" Gaara had enough of the pointless banter of the other. He walked over to the window and remembered this room was still on the first floor. With that realization, he removed some of the clothing that would give his standing away and jumped out the window.

Having snuck out of his own palace on countless occasions, sneaking out of the castle was quite the easy task for the prince. After making it out of the gate, he toke off hat he had used to cover his uncommon hair color and began walking. He could feel his heartbeat quicken. He needed to find a river. Where there was a river, there was sand. Where there was sand, there was his sanity.

Sanity, peace and quiet was all he wanted. After a two hours journey, he had found a river. Yet, this river was not like the bodies of water he knew in his own kingdom. Instead of being surrounded by sand, this river was surrounded by grass. He sneezed. God, he hated this kingdom.

Nonetheless, he had finally been able to relax when he heard a slight murmuring of a female voice talking. Trying to ignore it he closed his eyes tighter and attempted to deepen his meditation. Yet, the laughter and talking of said girl grew louder. Was there nowhere he could get piece and quiet in this Kingdom? Just then, he felt a pinch on his finger. Slightly opening one eye, he saw that the perpetrator was none other than a small cat. Gaara hated animals, especially ones that did not understand the concept of personal space. With that, he picked up the cat and tossed it into the river. _That should teach it_, he thought.

That was when he noticed the presence of another standing not too far form him. She was screaming something about being mad, or something. Whatever she was trying to say, Gaara didn't care. He just turned away form the girl and retired to the tree he was resting under. Her bantering ensued, but soon was replaced by loud thrashing noises. Not being able to concentrate, Gaara looked up to see that the girl was drowning! He got up to leave. _Serves her right_, he thought. Then, he remembered that he was in this Kingdom on official business. If someone drowned on his watch, that wouldn't look good for him or his Kingdom.

Angry at the situation, he stalked back to the river. He noticed the girl's top clothes were sprawled on the sand. _You've got to be kidding me_.

Throwing his boots off, he rushed into the water. Trying to find the girl whose body was slowing sinking to the body of the river grew increasingly difficult as the current grew stronger with the rising winds. Yet, this was nothing compared to the current of the oceans of the Kingdom of Sand. Though it was a desert, the surrounding oceans were known to be deadly. Though deadly, that's were Gaara had learned to swim. His brother thought it would be a good idea to throw a young Gaara into the unforgiving tides. Sadly, a royal guard witnessed the whole thing and saved him. Gaara knew he brother meant to kill him, but when the King asked him what happened, Gaara insured him it was an accident.

_I've got you, you stupid girl. _With that thought Gaara grabbed hold of the girl and pulled her to shore. Thankfully, she was wearing underclothes. He laid her down and realized she was still holding on to the damned cat. _I can't believe this girl. How stupid can one girl be?_ He gathered his belongings and started to leave when he realized the girl had not moved. _Shit. Did she die anyway? Weak, stupid, unbelievable girl. _Just then Gaara remember what they did to him when he almost drowned. He shivered when he thought about performing such a task. _She'll be fine. I've done my part. _He turned to leave again, but his pride as a man would not let him.

With a growl he stomped over to the pale girl and roughly turned her head to face his. Then he moved her offensive hair strands out of her face. _I will regret this, _he thought and lowered his head to the girl's mouth. He began pumping her chest furiously. He didn't know what he was doing at all. After about 15 seconds of repeating this, he picked his head up from the girl's face. Her color was returning. Maybe if he just did it a bit longer.

He lowered his head when a pair of eyes opened and stared back at him.

"Well, damn. You guys already got to first base!"

Just then, the girl spewed a leap of water in the face of the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Sand. If there was one thing he hated as much as being touched or talkative people, it was getting dirty.

Hinata's vision was blurred. She couldn't clearly see, but she swore she had heard Naruto's voice.

"Well, it seems as though you have found the Lady Hyuga, Crown Prince Gaara," Lord Baki said as he neared the two young people.

Finally, Hinata's senses returned to her and she toke in the words of the people slowly walking over to her. She looked up and the man she had spit salt water all over. She looked at his offensive red hair. She looked at his mesmerizing sea foam eyes. She shrunk under his fiery glare. Then she realized what the people had just said. _Crown Prince Gaara. I'm to ma - marry a - _

"You're joking." Gaara retorted, still hunched over Hinata, "this stupid, weak, unbelievably dirty girl is my future bride?" that was the loudest he had ever gotten. _I knew he would regret this._

"Yes."

With that answer Hinata's vision began to spin. The last thing she saw was the ferocious look of the angry man that had her pinned down. This man was to be her husband? This man? THIS MAN?! Everything faded to black. She fainted yet again. _You have to be joking._

* * *

Waywardgal: And the fun begins. Teeheehee. Writing Gaara is harder than I thought it'd be. And thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows guys. I update faster when I feel you guys are interested. Constructive criticism gives me super powers.

Review plz?


	4. Cat Murderer

disclaimer: I'm poor and couldn't possibly be the owner of Naruto... or could I...? mwahahahha lol. I'm not.

Love's Hiding Place

Chapter 4

* * *

Crown Prince Naruto could not believe his eyes. His friend who he always referred to as shy and weird was pinned under a guy she had just met! They were wet too. Naruto figured it was probably from the ocean, but that didn't stop him from shouting out obscenities about getting a room and sprinting through the bases. He was just about to pat the lucky guy who was on top of his friend on the back when the red head abruptly grabbed the young woman under him and dragged her to her feet. Naruto immediately sprung to action, but stopped when the young woman attempted to free herself from the grasp of the other. With a hard slap hitting the red headed young man on the face, Hinata screamed, "cat murderer!"

Hinata couldn't believe what was happening. This man, who had no regard for the life of a living creature, was to be her intended? She couldn't believe her father would agree to such an arrangement and she began to scratch and claw at the young man who had her wrapped around his strong hands.

He was livid. Not only had she spewed her disgusting fluids all over him, she had insulted him in front of his council verbally and physically. He was the Crown Prince, and would not stand for such disrespect. After growing tired of her squirming, Gaara shook the woman in his hands until she could no longer register her surroundings and spat at her, "I refuse to marry someone like you. I should have just let you die." With that, he collected his belongings and began to walk back to the palace, Lord Baki in tow.

Picking up the small animal, Hinata could feel the tears building in her eyes. She hoped to God he was still alive. She quickly whipped her eyes when she heard the footsteps of someone approaching her. She turned around to see Naruto with a royal guard behind him.

"Wooooow," Naruto sighed as he helped the young woman to her feet, "you guys are fighting already. Moving kinda fast huh?"

Hinata tried as hard as she could to stop the tears from falling, but slowing they began to trickle down her cheek. Naruto lifted a finger and whipped it away, "come- on, Hinata. Don't cry," he said playfully, "you look like a wet tomato when you cry."

Hinata could not help but giggle at his interpretation of her appearance and stopped herself from having yet another crying fest.

"I don't know that man, Naruto." She said to him, feeling a small shiver from the small feline in her hands, her face lit up.

"Oh," Naruto replied, "wait, why do you look so happy that you don't know him?" Hinata gave Naruto a disbelieving look. Was he completely oblivious to the small animal exuding a soft purr resting in her hands?

"I'm happy because the cat's ok."

"What cat?"

"This cat, Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed shoving the small animal into Naruto's face, "I saved him after that scary man threw him into the river," she said petting the animal while picking up her clothes.

Naruto followed to help her, "that's what you meant by 'cat murderer'," Naruto said as he picked up Hinata's last remaining item, "I thought that was a nick-name or something." Hinata gave Naruto another disbelieving look as she wondered if it was truly wise to leave the Kingdom to him one day. Times like these made her wonder what she had ever been able to see in him.

"Well we better get back soon and diffuse this whole thing," Naruto said motioning for the royal guard to ready the carriage, "Red seemed pretty pissed." He shot a brilliant smile at her and she remembered why she had loved him all those years.

"Red?" Hinata questioned.

"Yeah. He has red hair like my mom so his name is Red." Naruto helped Hinata into the carriage and toke the cat from her possession. If wasn't fair for her to get to play with him all this time.

Apprehensively, Hinata said a small prayer for the feline in her head and handed him over to Naruto. _His nickname should be Meany, not Red, _Hinata thought in her head.

"I refuse to marry that wretched woman."

The Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Sand was known to have a terrible temper. It didn't take much to anger him, and when angered, it toke an enormous effort to calm him.

"Please do not refer to Lady Hinata in such a manner, Crown Prince." Itachi came to Hinata's defense instead of Lord Hiashi and Neji. He had enough of the man who was supposed to be marrying the most respected heiress in his kingdom, talking about her in such a manner. She did not deserve to be talked about in such a way, no matter what wrong she committed.

"I will have you know," Lord Baki began, "your lady and my prince's betrothed saw it fit to – " Gaara interrupted him by slamming a chair to the ground and directed a glare at all who were a witness. Itachi felt a chill go up his spine under the watch of the younger man, but held his ground. He did not care if this man was a crown prince. No one spoke about the women of his Kingdom in such a way.

"That woman laid her hands on me!" screamed an irate Crown Prince. He kicked the leg of the broken chair dangerously close to Itachi.

Seemingly unfazed, Itachi held his ground, "I find it quite hard to believe that shy and quiet Lady Hinata would do such a thing. Her sister, maybe, but not her." Running his hands through his long hair in exhaustion, "If she did, she must have had a legitimate reason." He was quite worried now. The King and Queen were taking their time to arrive and Lord Hiashi and Neji would not return for another two days. Itachi attempted to drown out the angry young man who was now destroying another piece of royal furniture when the King and Queen finally arrived.

"What is the meaning of this?" the queen questioned as she toke in the scene. The people of the Kingdom of Sand had only caused trouble since their arrival and she was growing tired of this behavior. She wondered if an alliance with them was truly worth it. "This is hardly behavior worthy of a royal." She then toke a look at the wealth of the garments and jewelry the members of the council adorned themselves with and was reminded of the reason of this alliance.

"Your Highness," Lord Baki bowed, "I am sorry for the commotion and disturbance. My Kingdom will cover the entire expense of the broken goods." He raised his head to continue, "I am saddened to inform you that our Crown Prince is having doubts in marrying Lady Hyuga."

This time, the king stepped in, "I was informed that the contract had already been signed. So your kingdom cannot go back on your word, lest start a war. Also, I doubt the King would be pleased with such a development."

Lord Baki tensed at the mention of his king. He knew that the Crown Prince and the Lady Hyuga's marriage had been finalized. Honestly, It was a miracle to have someone agree to marry the Crown Prince. Granted, it was true that the girl had no idea who she was marrying. Yet, he had hoped to use this opportunity to get a better marriage deal.

"I do not care about contracts or war," Gaara turned to the queen, "I will not marry that woman." With this, he toke his leave and headed back to his temporary quarters. The King stopped a royal guard when he attempted to follow him.

"Let him go," the King ordered, "He just needs time to cool off. Whatever the young Hyuga heiress did, it didn't sit well with him." With that, the King and Queen dismissed themselves and returned to their royal chambers. Minato could not wait for Lord Hiashi and Neji to return to handle this mess.

Two days. It had been two days since Hinata had seen her betrothed. Two days, and his hair looked as angry as ever. Somehow, his council had coaxed their Crown Prince into attending the planned proposal dinner. Next to Hinata, sat a beaming Hanabi.

"Hey, aside from the permanent scowl on his face," Hanabi whispered to her sister, "he's pretty handsome." Hinata sighed at her sister's oblivious comment. Next to Hanabi, sat Crown Prince Naruto who seemed more preoccupied with the meal in front of him that anything else. To Hinata's left side, her cousin was seated. In front of Neji, sat an anxious Lord Baki who held the glare of Lord Hiashi who sat at the end of the table. Next to Lord Baki, Crown Prince Gaara was seated directly in front of a worried Hinata Hyuga. She didn't dare look up, lest she meet his angry glare. She didn't need to look up. She could feel the heat from his glare on her. The other members of the Kingdom of Sand's royal council occupied the rest of the chairs, and the atmosphere was thick.

"Why is he here?" Lord Baki decided to end the silence, pointing at Naruto. Naruto just continued eating. The food that the Hyuga Noble family's chef created was always delicious.

"He is a representative of the King and Queen who could not attend," Neji answered for his uncle.

Lord Baki just huffed at the explanation and returned his gaze to head of the Hyuga. Clearing his throat, Lord Hiashi lowered his drink and looked up to meet Baki's gaze. "Upon my arrival," he began, "I was informed that my daughter performed a number of heinous acts against the Crown Prince in the efforts of saving a feline." Hinata inwardly winced when her father's eyes landed on her. He had already berated her for embarrassing him on his return. She wasn't looking forward to this. "As you know, Crown Prince and honored council, in the contract, I informed you of my daughter's shy and quiet behavior. She is a kind and caring young woman who could not hope to hurt even a small fly." Hinata could not believe her ears! Was her father standing up for her? "She is this way because of her mother who passed away when she was younger. Since then, Hinata has grown to be extremely protective of creatures and those who cannot protect themselves. It is only natural that when she saw the feline in danger, she rushed to its rescue." Taking a sip from his wine, Hiashi continued, "it was brought to my attention that the Crown Prince was in fact the one that put said feline in danger and enraged, my daughter saw fit to strike him."

"Striking a royal is a crime punishable by death!" Lord Baki tried to keep his voice down, but he was incredibly infuriated.

"Please," Lord Hiashi retorted, "my daughter is petite and quite weak. If she did strike the Crown Prince –"

"She did!" Baki screamed out, not being able to hold his anger.

"I doubt her small attack even made a small scratch. It probably wasn't even strong enough to discipline a small child." Hinata was now the angry one. She thought her father was protecting her, but instead he was painting her as some weak and fragile being. She knew that it was partly her own fault for acting in a way that agreed with these assumptions about her character, but she was sick of it. She wasn't this weak girl and she would prove it. She raised her head to speak when she met the glare of Gaara again, and immediately dropped her head again. _Maybe some other time_, she thought.

"I know my daughter is incredible apologetic for her actions. Yet, we will continue with the marriage agreement." Lord Hiashi finished that last statement shooting a triumph grin at the Kingdom of Sand's council. Though Hinata was wrong, there was nothing they could do about it. Not only were they the ones that proposed the marriage, they signed the contract. Now, it was only a matter of time until his daughter would be a royal.

Lord Baki had no idea what to say, and the other members of his council were no help what so ever. They were as dumbfounded as he was. Gaara, who had remained quiet throughout the whole ordeal, had enough. He knew that the head of the Hyuga noble family was correct in his beliefs about the status of their engagement. Gaara knew that his father would not allow him to renege on the arrangement, and would kill him before he let that happen. "I understand," Gaara darkly stated and rose to exit the dining hall. He turned his gaze to Hinata, attempting to hide his displeasure with the young woman, "we will leave in two days." With this he exited the Hyuga compound. A guard had been standing next to the royal carriage the whole time and stood at attention when he noticed the Crown Prince's arrival. "Take me back to the palace."

The rest of the dinner was comfortable to say the least. After the dinner, Hinata apologized again for striking the Crown Prince to an exhausted Lord Baki and council and bid them a safe trip to the palace. After biding them farewell, Hinata trudged back inside.

"He's cute!" shrieked an excited Hanabi as she jumped around.

"I don't like him," Neji stated folding his arms.

"You just gotta get to know him," Naruto told Hinata matter of factly, "I bet he's not as bad as he seems. Technically, he did save your life."

"After he attempted murder," Neji stated.

"I'm sure guy had his reasons," Naruto answered an irate Neji. With this Neji threw up his hands in defeat. There was no arguing with the blond. He excused himself and left the hall. Hinata just remained standing as she thought about the way things were playing out. Naruto was right, even though he seemed a bit scary, she did not know Gaara. There was no way he could be as bad as she thought. Thankfully, he was at least in her age range. Most noble women such as herself were married off to old men, so she was thankful that he was of an agreeable age.

"Look sis, I know you're mad and stuff," Hanabi started as she bounced over to her now sitting sister, "but he's cute! I mean he's not your type and all…" Hanabi whispered that last part turning her gaze to Naruto, "you like the dumb blonds."

"H-Ha-Hanabi!" Hinata exclaimed, her face turning red.

"Even though he's not your type, he's still cute," Hanabi stated, "he has the whole bad boy thing going on." Hinata sighed at her sister's reasoning. Young girls her age were so impressionable.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto ran over and grabbed Hinata by the hands, pushing Hanabi out of the way.

"Watch it, Naruto!" Hanabi screamed.

"Sorry squirt," Naruto sheepishly apologized, scratching the back of his head. He turned back to Hinata, "hey, Hinata, do you wanna clear things up with Gaara? I can sneak you into his guest chambers in the palace?"

Before Hinata could answer, Hanabi spoke, "you should do it sister! You two can talk without any interruptions!"

Hinata thought about this for about a second before Naruto toke her silence as a yes and dragged her out of the Hyuga mansion. She was really going to learn how to speak up for herself, but when she noticed Naruto holding her hands, she figured not saying something didn't always yield bad results.

_Murderer. Murderer. Murderer! _Crown Prince Gaara woke up with a start. He had another nightmare. He hadn't had a nightmare in a long time. Cursing to himself, he speculated that it was probably due to that girl, the one he was engaged to. She made him uncomfortable, and he didn't like that. She was going to be a problem, and he would get ride of her right after the wedding. He would marry her, yes. Yet, no one said he had to remain married to her. All he had to do was make the young woman call of the marriage, and he'd be free to be alone again, just how he like it. _Alone. Alone. You're all alone. No one loves you, murderer! _Gaara's winced as the mark on his head began to throb unbearably. He attempted to get out of his bed, when the pain grew and he doubled over on the ground. "Fuck," he cursed to himself. He didn't have time for another episode, not now. He began to calm himself by taking deep breaths. As the pain died down, he rose to his feet and poured himself a glass of water from a jug that a royal servant had equipped his room with. "One thing this miserable Kingdom can do right," he groaned as he sat back down on the bed.

He felt himself dozing off again when he heard voices outside the room. _Assassins?! _It seemed as though everything that haunted him in his Kingdom followed him here as well. Grabbing a small knife from the table, he silently crept over to the window. He could hear them. There were two, a man and a woman. When he saw a glimpse of a person, he drew his knife out to end the life of the intruder when the woman met his glare and screamed.

Hinata was face to face with a knife. She had covered her hands with her mouth to keep from making too much noise, but she had almost died just then. That crazed maniac of a fiancé had almost killed her. Angered by the young woman's intrusion, Gaara grabbed her into his room and pinned her against the wall. He pressed the knife dangerously to her neck and forced her to look at him, "why are you here? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" He screamed that last part. He had grown tired of this woman. Just who did she think she was?

"Are you here to kill me? You?" Gaara laughed as he pulled the knife away from Hinata's neck. She stood there still glaring at her attacker as hard as she could. "Where is your partner?"

Hinata didn't answer. She merely rubbed her neck where the blade had been to make sure she was unharmed.

"Speak!"

Startled by the Crown Prince raising his voice, Hinata finally answered, "I c-came to a-a-apologize." She began to play with her fingers out of nervousness, "we got off on the wrong foot and I wanted to say s-sorry."

Gaara was skeptical. That was the worst lie he had every heard, "you're lying. Where is your accomplice?"

"A-accomplice?" Hinata stammered out.

"The man you were with," Gaara answered, getting dangerously close to the frightened Hyuga heiress, "where is he?"

"O-oh," Hinata exclaimed, "y-you mean the Crown Prince Naruto! H-he helped me sneak in and ran off when he heard you so we wouldn't get caught."

Gaara was irritated. He hadn't slept in a week, and just when he was able to, this wretched woman interrupted him. He wouldn't have liked anything more that to end her right then and there and continue sleeping. He let out an irritated groan and put down the knife, "what is it you want?"

Realizing that she was out of immediate danger, Hinata straightened herself out. "I came to apologize for disturbing you with the cat, slapping you, and being an inconvenience. Also, thank you for saving me." With that, Hinata bowed before the Crown Prince Gaara. She hoped he could see that her apology was sincere. She truly wanted to start off on the right foot with him. They would be wed soon, and if she was going to be forced to be with a man who was not in love with her, she hoped she would at least be able to gain his friendship. Besides, he had saved her. Granted, she wouldn't have been in danger if it wasn't for him, but that was not the point.

Looking at the bowed figure in front of him, Gaara scoffed, "are you done?"

Hinata's head shoot up, "what is wrong with you?" she demanded, her voice cracking. "W-why can't you just be nice? What have I done to you?"

Now angered, Gaara screamed back, "you mean aside from ruining my peace and quiet, spewing your vile bodily fluids on me, and striking me?!"

"I apologized for a-a-all of that!"

"If an apologies were all you needed, we wouldn't – "

"Have police officers and the royal guards? Yes I know! My father tells me that all the time."

"So why is it that you think you're apology will hold. What makes you so special?"

"Why are you so angry? Personally, what have I done to you? We have just met. Why can't you give this a chance?" Hinata yelled, angrier than she'd ever been in her life. This man was infuriating. Why couldn't he just forgive her?

"Shut up!" Gaara retorted, "What gives you the right to demand my acceptance of this idiotic pairing?"

"Your people sought it out! Why not take it up with them?"

"Shut up! I should have let you die along with that diseased animal."

"I will not shut up! I'm tired of everyone telling me what to do! I've agreed to this marriage, and I will make it work so stop acting like such a child." Hinata finished folding her arms.

"A child?" Gaara's demeanor grew dark as he walked closer to Hinata and when he reached her, he pinned her against the wall yet again. She swallowed and tried to not give this man the satisfaction of seeing her confidence falter under him. "Would a child take you right here?" he licked his lips as he saw her shrink under him. She was terrified, and he was satisfied. "Do yourself a favor and get out, before I hurt you." Hinata raised her hands to push him off, and he grabbed a hold of both of her wrists and smirked at her. Did this little girl really think she could fight against him? He slammed her against the wall again and lowered his head to her ear, "this is your last chance to leave, or I will hurt you."

With that he let her go and retreated. Hinata, whose head now faced the ground, a bit shaken up, collected herself and began to climb back out of the window. She couldn't believe this guy! Why was he like this? How could anyone act this way? She had never been so scared of another human being in her life. _No! _She would not be scared of him. She was done being afraid of people. She stepped outside and began to close the window, but then stopped to tell Gaara one last thing, "Look. I am not going to say I'm sorry again, but I will tell you this: I am going to try my hardest to make this marriage work out. This alliance will be of great assistance to my Kingdom, and if this is my fate, to be married to you, I will accept it. I will not run away. YOU will not scare me away, and I never go back on my word!" With this, Hinata ran off the compound to go meet Naruto at their hiding place so he could take her back home.

Gaara stood in the room pondering over what this girl had just said to him. He couldn't understand why she felt so strongly about the marriage. It was obvious that she didn't want to be forced into a political marriage anymore than he did. Yet, he agreed because he knew that no one who knew who he was would ever want to be in a marriage with him, a monster. He pondered over many things that night, but the one thing he couldn't shake was the girl who had just declared to him that she would not give up. If only she knew what he was, he knew she would feel differently. He couldn't decide if she was just naive or stupid, probably both. Then he pondered over the personality traits that his father and the royal council agreed to. The letter stated that Lady Hinata Hyuga was a kind, quiet, and shy individual. Gaara realized, this was not the same girl that was described to him, and this made him angry.

Naruto didn't say anything the whole ride back, and Hinata was thankful for that. She just wanted to enjoy what would probably be her last late night ride along the roads of her village. Her, Neji, and Hanabi would take these whenever her father made the Hyuga compound unbearable to stay in. On these rides, they wouldn't talk. They would just lie down on the bed of the carriage and look up at the stars. The night sky was the most beautiful when one was unhappy.

When they reached the palace, Hinata bid Naruto farewell. He hugged her back and she melted in his arms. Mentally kicking herself for still letting him have this affect on her, she pulled away from his inviting arms and told him goodnight. As guard began to lock the gate, Naruto screamed out, "Hey Hinata you leave first thing the day after tomorrow right?" Hinata nodded her head in response. "You, Neji, and Hana-brat should come over to the palace. We just had the bathhouse renovated and we have three new saunas. Then after that, we can all eat something yummy."

Hinata knew that by something "yummy" Naruto meant noodles. She smiled; letting Naruto she and her family would attend and entered her compound.

The next day, Hinata, Neji, and her younger sister arrived yet again at the palace. She hadn't been in the palace so much in one week in her life. She realized that soon, she would be living in a palace. Sighing, Hinata greeted the royal guards as they led her and her family to the meeting hall. There, to her surprise, an array of other females and a few of Naruto's friends greeted her. Meeting Sakura's gaze, Hinata mentally kicked herself for thinking that Naruto was only inviting her and her family. Sakura gave Hinata a distance smile and continued talking to Ino, who gave Hinata a welcoming grin.

"Wow! Crown Prince! The Saunas are truly amazing! It is the perfect setting for young love!" screamed a voice Hinata knew too well. She turned to see Lee, the son of one of the Dukes in the Kingdom.

"Quiet down, Lee," a girl Hinata remembered seeing on occasion, Ten-ten, she believed slapped Lee over the head, "the sauna are gender separated. Girls to the right. Boys to the left." Lee and Ten-ten began to banter among1 each other. Soon they became white noise.

"Hey, Hinata, you guys are late," Naruto informed the Lady Hyuga.

"I'm sorry. My father kept us a bit later than usual," Hinata answered blushing. She hated to be late.

"It's ok. Everyone's already been in the sauna as you can see, so we're taking a break," Naruto told her. Hinata looked around and noticed that her peers were all in robes.

"You and Hanabi go ahead, Lady Hinata," Neji told his cousin, "I need to speak with Lee and Ten-Ten." Hinata rolled her eyes at her cousin calling her "Lady." She always asked him not to, but it seemed as though her pleas were going unnoticed. She nodded and followed one of the servants to the saunas. When they reached, Hinata and her sister undressed and put on their robes. Hanabi bounced around the bathhouse like an animal. She was so easily excited. Realizing that she hadn't used the restroom the entire day, Hinata excused herself and went to find the rest room.

After finishing, Hinata tried to find her way back to the correct sauna. When she reached the bathhouse, she was exasperated when she saw that there were three saunas. _Where there always three? _Hinata asked herself. She called out her sister's name and got silence as a reply. _Oh yes! Ten-Ten did say which one was for boys and which one was for women? _Hinata remembered and tried to recall what Ten-Ten had said, "Girls to the left. Boys to the right." Hinata told herself. She walked over to the sauna on the right and opened the door.

"We should go back now," Sasuke said to a bickering Naruto and Sakura, "if you guys stop fighting."

"We're not fighting, Sasuke," Sakura told the raven-hair young man.

"Yeah, you bastard. We're not fighting," Naruto co-signed.

"You must be stressed if you want to get back so much," Ino giggled, poking an irate Sasuke in the side.

Pushing Ino away, Sasuke stated, "it seems as though you've all forgotten who we left in the sauna alone." Naruto rose to attention as Neji threw a questioning look at the Uchiha.

Naruto slapped his hands to his head, "Oh shit."

Peace and quiet. Peace and quiet. PEACE AND QUIET! That was all the Crown Prince had ever wanted when he agreed to go into the sauna with the annoying blond and his friends. He was especially pleased when they all left to replenish their stomachs and left him alone to relax. He was relaxing. He was calm. He was content. Who would have though that when he would get up to leave, someone would barge into the sauna and slam the door into his skull? Pained and irritated, he brought his hands up to sooth the knot on his head. Apparently, he hadn't tied his towel tight enough around his waist and immediately as his hands left the towel, it fell to his ankles. That was when he heard an ear-shattering screech. Gaara looked up and saw his "lovely" fiancé.

Her face was the color of a tomato and her eyes were dangerously close to his –

Realizing what her eyes were on, the Crown Prince attempted to shield himself and put his towel back on when his betrothed fainted into the sauna. He pulled up the towel, in disbelief at what had just transpired.

"Woah! I knew you two would hit it off!" Looking down at the collapsed Hinata, Naruto asked, "What did you guys do?"

Gaara looked up to meet the gaze of an amazed Naruto Uzumaki. Then he looked down to see the faint girl had regained her consciousness and her hands were around his legs grabbing onto him. _Yes, faint. Isn't that convenient for you? _He thought to himself. Then he looked up at a fuming Neji Hyuga. There was a lot of explaining to be done. "It is not what it looks like."

* * *

Waywardgal: sorry for the wait guys. Hell week was well… hell. Now, it's finals! And thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows guys. I update faster when I feel you guys are interested. Constructive criticism and reviews gives me super powers. 'Til next time : )

Review? : )


	5. Stuttering Midget Idiot

Love's Hiding Place

Chapter 5

* * *

She would be leaving the Kingdom of Leaves, her home, at the crack of dawn, and Hinata hadn't spoken to her betrothed since "the incident." She had apologized profusely to him, but after he denounced her yet again as his fiancé, she had just all but lost hope.

She hadn't meant to "see" him! It just happened. Though she knew no one else was to blame for her mistake, she just felt better blaming the whole fiasco on Lee's unwavering loud voice and distracting antics. She had never seen a naked man in her life. All she wanted to do was forget the whole fiasco. Just to make things worst, the Crown Prince and his council were now being entertained at her family's mansion since it was their last night in the Kingdom.

During the engagement dinner, Hinata couldn't look at the Crown Prince. Every time she looked at him, her face would grow hot and her cheeks as crimson as his hair. Thankfully, he would not look at her. Before the dinner even ended, he excused himself with a bowed head and headed to his own quarters. Hinata had to admit, though he lacked social skills and was a bit rude, he was instilled the manners of a royal. After the departure of the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Sand, Lord Hiashi ordered Hinata to meet him in his office after the dinner.

Now, she was in front of her father's office, and all she could think of were the better parts of her soon to be. _This is highly inappropriate, _Hinata thought to herself as she knocked. She only knocked once when her father opened the door. Yelping, Hinata stumbled backwards. Lord Hiashi merely just glared at her, unable to understand why his daughter lacked the grace of the heiress of the well-respected Hyuga noble family.

She collected herself and greeted her father, bowing. He answered her with a nod and motioned for her to enter his office. As he sat down, Hinata apprehensively entered her father's office. Lord Hiashi watched his daughter stand and wait for him to motion for her to sit. In all the years he had spent with his daughter, she never sat down in his office until he gave her permission to do so. Sighing, Lord Hiashi motioned for his daughter to sit down. She sat down and looked at the desk, never once making eye contact with him. They sat in the silence for what seemed like hours until Hiashi rose and went into his safe. Hinata looked up to see what it was her father was shuffling around for. He returned with a small velvet box.

"W-wh-what is that?" Hinata shuttered out, finally looking at her father.

Lord Hiashi met her gaze then returned his eyes to the object in his hand. He unlocked the small box then brought out a small silver necklace with the Hyuga noble family emblem, crystalized in a small circular ball that starred as the only charm on the small necklace. Hinata stared at the necklace with an open mouth. It was beautiful. She had never been one for jewelry, but this piece of jewelry was stunning.

"It belonged to your mother." Hinata closed her mouth at this news, surprised that her father hadn't taken that opportunity to chastise her. "And keep your mouth closed." Too soon.

"This is the necklace that all first daughters who marry in the Hyuga noble family receive. Your mother received it when she married me due to the fact that I had no sisters, and now you will receive it."

Hinata was surprised, to say the least. Her father never seemed to care too much for her, so why would he bestow upon her such a gift? Lost in thought, Hinata didn't even notice it when her father came up behind her and put the neck on for her. After clipping it in, he patted her on the shoulder and told her goodnight. He reminded her to make an effort to yet again, apologize to the Crown Prince and to go to bed early since she would be leaving on a three-day journey in the morning. Hinata couldn't move. Her father was being... nice. She didn't know how to handle it. _He's probably just acting this way because he wants me to do what he wants. _She convinced herself that was the reason. _Or maybe he put some kind of black magic on this necklace? _Shaking her head at her insane assumptions, she thanked God for a peaceful last meeting with her father, ran her fingers through the necklace that one adorned her beloved mother's neck, then made her way to the Crown Prince Gaara's room.

Though he knew he would be returning home with an unwanted pest, the Crown Prince was extremely ready to return to his castle. For the most part, he was left alone in his Kingdom, and that was how he liked it. **KNOCK**. This was the fifth time he had heard a knock at his door, and he was not pleased. Who had the nerve to repeatedly disturb him? **KNOCK KNOCK**! That was it! He was tired of this nonsense. He got up from his comfortable position, and stalked to the door.

**SLAM**! The door had been opened for a mere second, but he had seen all he needed to see to know he did not want to entertain this visitor.

Hinata stood outside the door contemplating her options. Sure, she could go and continue to knock on the door, further irritating her future husband, have him eventually open, and then berate her or she could go and spend her last night with her younger sister and older cousin. Too easy. Hinata turned her heels and headed for the Hyuga Compound's private quarters. She would have the rest of her life to be berated by the angry red headed Crown Prince.

The next morning had been all but relaxing. Hinata hadn't realized how much seeing her betrothed without clothes had affected her. It seemed so obvious to her now that it would be hard to talk to him now, but what in the world made her think she would have been able to speak to him the night prior. Thank God he didn't answer. Now, it was time for her to leave, and everything seemed to fall apart in her mind. She was having serious doubts. She didn't want to leave her home, and for him! He wasn't worth this torture. He was mean, unapproachable, and … UNPLEASANT! She had been acting so tough for the past few days because she wanted so badly to change, but she didn't realize that was only possible because she was in her own Kingdom, somewhere she felt comfortable. Though she didn't like the way others perceived her in the Kingdom of Leaves, as a weak girl, she felt comfortable here. She watched as the last of her things were hauled into the carriage. She wanted to run! She didn't want to do this anymore! Who was she kidding? She couldn't get married to this man!

Hinata toke a few apprehensive steps back then broke in a fast sprint. She was free! She didn't have to do this anymore! She could live a quite life somewhere out in a small village and raise cattle for a living. She would be poor, but happy. Yes, she was free. Hinata's small life dream was short lived. The body of another human being stopped her abruptly. She fell to the ground hard, and when she looked up, she wanted to die at that very moment.

"Lady Hinata, are you alright?" Lord Neji came running to her aid, after helping her up, he asked her just what she was doing. She couldn't speak. Someone was glaring at her.

"Jeez, sis," Hanabi exclaimed shaking her head, "why were you running like that. If I didn't know any better, I would think you took a bit of opium." Hinata didn't say anything.

"Goodness, Hanabi," Neji shouted, "Why can't you act more like a lady, or at least your age? How in the heavens do you know what opium is?"

"I hear Da – " Lord Hiashi's hand came down on Hanabi's mouth, stopping her in her tracks.

"That's enough for today dear," Lord Hiashi told his youngest daughter as she loosened herself form his grip. Meanwhile, a certain red headed Crown Prince was growing angrier by the second.

Hinata, who had finally gathered the strength to look up, wished she hadn't when she was met by the glare of an irate Gaara. He had enough. They hadn't even started the journey and she was already pestering him and evading his personal space. Fuming, he walked over to the shrunken girl and brought his face dangerously close to her ear, so close other wouldn't hear what he said, "smile. If you don't smile, I will kill you." Hinata smiled. "Now, we will be on our way to my Kingdom in a while. Soon you will be in my territory. You won't have your father or cousin or guards to protect you." With that, he bowed a goodbye to Lord Hiashi and the rest of the Hyugas and toke his place in the carriage.

Hinata stood there dumbfounded until her sister began showering her with parting words. Then, Neji gave her a small speech about trusting ones self and inner strength, which was followed by a curt "don't bring shame to the Hyuga name" by Lord Hiashi. He proceeded to clarify the details of the upcoming marriage with Lord Baki. Hinata and Gaara were to be wed in the coming two weeks. The Hyuga noble family would be given quarters in the palace if they decided to attend, which they would. This was agreeable to Lord Hiashi. It would give his daughter time to settle into the Kingdom of Sand before she would have to marry him. Next came hugs by the royal court and other nobles, and last but not least, Crown Prince Naruto. After tears had been shed and promises to travel to the Kingdom of Sand to attend the wedding were made, Hinata was hoisted off into the carriage. As it began moving, it seemed as though all of the Kingdom of Leaves came to see her off with genuine sadness. It had all been incredibly moving and touching. Too bad, Hinata had been too preoccupied with the treat Gaara had given her to notice any of it.

"Look at me again, and I will kill you."

"Please refrain from threatening Lady Hinata, Prince Gaara," Lord Baki warned.

Hinata could have sworn they had only been on the road for about an hour, and Gaara had threatened her life in a number of creative ways. He had threatened to push her off the carriage. He had threatened to poison her water. He had even threatened to choke her to death! What sort of rubbish was this? She was growing immensely tired of these threats. With a sudden burst off confidence, and remembering that she was supposed to be a new person, she spoke.

"B-be q-q-quiet you i-insidious red headed boy. I'm n-n-not going to t-t-take all these threats f-f-from you." Silent gasps escaped from the mouths of the members of the council who were close enough to hear.

"Boy? Who do you think you are? You stuttering midget idiot?" The gasp ensued.

"I-I am Hinata Hyuga of the Kingdom of Leaves. I am n-not an idiot!"

"I've been to your Kingdom, and I was not impressed. You hail from a lineage of imbesils."

"At least we don't try to k-kill innocent a-a-animals!" Hinata stuttered back out.

Gaara stood up, stomping his feet to the floor of the carriage, "you fool! If you bring that idiotic situation again, I will- "

"K-k-kill me?" Hinata shoot back, "was that what you were going to say?"

Gaara stalked over to were she was sitting. He was now about foot away from her and he was fuming. "Look here, you idiotic, inadequate, shuttering, fool, you are beneath me in all aspects. For you to believe we are the same class sickens me. You are a poor excuse for a noble woman, and if you say one more thing, I truly will end your life."

Hinata wanted to say something, anything, but she changed her mind. He was incredibly close to her, and she knew that if he wanted to bring harm to her, he could. Just as she brought her head down in defeat, she felt a drop on her head.

"It seems as though a storm is approaching, your highness," Lord Barki informed his leader, "we should find shelter.

"Don't stop, Baki. I want this journey to be as short as possible." Along with the rest of the council, he sighed in defeat and they continued on the way. Soon, the rain began unbearable and the group had no choice but to stop. The driver began to search for a place to set up camp when silver rays of thunder and lightening shook the ground. The wind picked up and the small rainstorm slowly turned into a miniature hurricane.

"Your Highness, Crown Prince Gaara, we have to stop!" the driver screamed through the crude screams of thunder meeting the earth. Hinata couldn't understand why Gaara wouldn't just let them stop. This weather was unbearable and she was sure they would all grow ill if they stayed in the storm. Why did he want to get home so bad?

Eventually, the Crown Prince Gaara agreed to stop. Hinata practically ran off the carriage, and into the small shack they had been able to find. It was nice and small, and owned by a sweet older woman. After seeing their royal attire, she was compelled to help them, once being a citizen of the Kingdom of Sand. After drying herself off, Hinata joined the rest of her party in the small meeting room. She graciously sipped on the hot tea the woman provided her with and let her eyes roam the room. From corner to corner, to ceiling to ceiling, Gaara was not there. She looked at Lord Baki, who met eyes with her, acknowledging that he noticed as well. He motioned with his head to give her permission to leave. After finishing her cup of tea, Hinata excused herself and began to look for the Crown Prince.

After searching throughout the small house, Hinata began to doubt her own sanity. Why was she looking for this person? The same person who threatened to end her life? Just then, she found herself outside; the storm had died down a bit. She looked at the scenery wondering what Kingdom's territory there were in when a loud sound brought her back to reality. Thunder. She hated the sound of thunder. Just then, she noticed a small shed and scampered into it. She was wet again, but that was the last of her worries. In the shed, she had finally found what she was looking for.

Gaara had drawn himself into a ball. He was in the farthest corner of the shed and in an upwards fetal positioned. His eyes were tightly shut which drew attention to the dark rings that adorned them. Hinata had never noticed them before. It seemed so obvious now. Maybe it was because she couldn't look at him for over a second. He was wet and shivering. Hinata could hear him murmuring something.

She didn't know what to do. Should she say something? Should she leave? Just then, she heard the frightening sound of thunder. She was about to jump when someone screamed. She covered her ears, startled by the noise. _What was that? _She looked up. It was Gaara. The scream came from Gaara. His eyes were open now, but it seemed as though he was unaware of her presence. To Hinata, it seemed as though his mental stability was deteriorating slowly. She didn't know what to do. She had never seen another human being in such a state in her life.

"Yo-your Hi-highness…?" Hinata whispered to him. He didn't answer. He continued to claw at his head murmuring irrational things to himself. She toke this as permission to get closer to him. When she got closer, she reached forward. She let out a yelp when his hand grabbed hers and slammed her against the ground. "G-Gaara?"

He began to shriek at her incoherently, "G-Go away! L-l-leave!" Hinata tired to free herself from his grip, "Gaara, calm down please…" She didn't know what to do. She could hear loud heartbeats. She didn't know if they were his or hers. He opened his eyes erratically and when he did, they would dilate and undulate frequently. There weren't the wonderful sea foam color she was used to seeing. They turned a dark and unrecognizable color. She didn't sign up for this. His grip tightened. "Gaara please let me go."

"Monster…"

"Gaara, please!"

"MONSTER!" He cried out, "I'm sorry!" his grip around her loosened and he began to murmur, "blood... so much blood…"

"There is no b-blood, Gaara!" Hinata answered, "There's no blood!" she raised her hand to his face and almost began to sob when her gesture was answered by a slap. She was now afraid. She didn't know what to do and he was incredibly stronger than her! What was she supposed to do? With him on top on her, Hinata couldn't help but begin sobbing. He had lost it, and would probably follow through with all his threats. It was over for her.

Just then, as the tears began to fall from her face, he stopped screaming. He loosened his grip and brought his hand down to her face, one still gripping his hair. He whispered something she couldn't hear. She continued to sob, her cries growing louder with each moment.

"….s-s-s-so sorry. I'm sorry…I didn't mean to. I- I- I…" he got up and crawled back to his corner. After a while of just sitting there with glazed eyes, he began to pull at his hair and screaming again, yet this time, he kept his gaze on her.

After convincing herself that he wouldn't harm her, Hinata rose back up and sat down in the corner opposite to him and watched him with puzzled eyes. _What was that? Hanabi made so many jokes about him being crazy, but I didn't think he really was crazy. Maybe I really should thread lightly._ She looked at her wrist. Because of her pale skin, she bruised easily, and he left red marks where he grabbed her and slapped her arm away. The place he had struck was turning a dark purple shade. She was thankful that he hadn't struck her face. That wouldn't have been something she would have been able to overlook. As a child, he father struck her in the face many times, and she grew to despise the act.

Eventually, he began to stop murmuring and Hinata looked up at him. He was now doubled over on the floor. _I guess he tired himself out. _Hinata let out a withdrawn sigh and also attempted to fall asleep. She didn't sleep much that night.

Gaara was not pleased when he woke up. He looked around his surroundings. He was in a disgusting shed that looked as though in hadn't been cleaned in years. What type of nonsense was this? He got up and what he saw angered him immensely. She was there. The Hyuga rat was there, sleeping in a huddle opposite of him. _What he hell is she doing here?_

He looked out the window, it was the morning, and the storm had stopped. He continued observing the outside surroundings and noticed a royal guard seemed to be waiting outside for them. _I should just leave her here. _Shaking his head, he walked over to her sleeping form. She looked… worried. Her brows were furrowed and she was breathing erratically. _A bad dream? _He wondered what she could be dream about. _Probably this wedding. _He kept looking at her, he had never noticed before, but she was attractive. She had fair skin that he wasn't used to seeing in his own Kingdom, long eyelashes that fluttered with each breath she took, a small nose, that had a light pink tint to it, and nice full lips that looked softer than anything he had ever felt. _I guess she does possess some appeal. _He watched as her full chest rose and fell with each breath. His eyes lingered there a bit longer than he would have hoped so he looked away, a slight tint to his face. He shook his head and then began to walk over to her. _He would not be swayed by animalistic cravings. _

With that thought, his foot came down on her hip. She jumped up, letting out a shrill scream. "Wh-what?!"

"Get up, idiotic midget," he replied, "we will be leaving soon."

She was livid. Who did this guy think he was! "Midget? I'm a normal height for a healthy young woman! And I can't believe you kicked me! What did I do to you?"

"Shut up!" he spat back, "you're the size of an ant. Too bad you don't possess that same strength. Also, why are you here? Why am I here?"

"Well, well," Hinata answered dusting herself off, "you sure are asking this idiotic midget a number of questions."

"Answer me!"

"We couldn't find you! So I came to look for you. When I found you, you were here – " Hinata decided it wasn't a good idea to finish the sentence. What happened last night, it was probably something she shouldn't mention, "never mind." She wanted to ask him what happened. She really did. Yet, something told her it wasn't a good idea.

After thinking about everything, she looked up and realized he had left her. A royal guard let himself in and told her that the party would be leaving soon. Bowing, the guard waiting for her to comply and he followed after her when she did.

She greeted everyone and thanked the old woman for her hospitality and got in the carriage, opposite Gaara.

She was now convinced that this whole marriage was the worst idea she had ever agreed to. What had she been thinking? As they continued on the way, Hinata toke a few peeks at her betrothed. He was looking out the carriage. She guessed he was admiring the scenery. It seemed he enjoyed staring off into nature. She wanted to ask him about last night. She just wanted to know what had happened to him, why he was behaving that way.

She prepared herself to ask him, but was stopped when she noticed something. He was handsome. When he didn't have a scowl on his face, he was handsome. From his unruly crimson locks to his beautiful eyes that were adorned with the dark rings she had promised herself to ask him about, to his soft yet lean features, he was extremely handsome. He was borderline dreamy. _How is possible that no woman in his own kingdom would marry him?_ Then she remembered his behavior. _Never mind_. She shook her head out of those thoughts. She didn't like him and was still mad at him. She also wanted an explanation for his behavior the previous night.

She prepared to ask him, when he looked up at her, with a horrid glare. _Eep! _Maybe some other time.

* * *

Waywardgal: Ok, about the height thing, in my story, they are older, and taller. Hinata's around 5'4(normal height) and Gaara's around 6'1 so to him, she's a midget.

sorry for the wait guys. I going to try to update soon since it's holiday.

Plz Review? : )


	6. MINE

disclaimer: I'm poor and couldn't possibly be the owner of Naruto... or could I...? mwahahahha lol. I'm not.

Love's Hiding Place

Chapter 6

* * *

It was hot, and bright. She could hear the pitter patter of commerce and people. Hinata rubbed her eyes open and peaked through the thin blinds the royal guard had drawn over the carriage. What she saw amazed her beyond control. The Kingdom of Sand was enormous! Her eyes moved constantly from the streets they passed to the small shops owned by up and coming business owners. The people all seemed to be in a hurry, and the children were all frolicking about the town. _What a delightful sight, _Hinata thought to herself. She had been afraid that the Kingdom's people would be like their Crown Prince. It was a pleasant surprise that they weren't. Sure, she'd have to get used to the weather, but they commoners seemed nice.

Engrossed in their day-to-day activities, Hinata forgot Lord Baki's instructions to keep herself in the carriage and opened the blinds completely, gazing upon what would become her new home.

Lord Baki made a move to tell her to close them, when she began waving at the small children that they passed. She seemed to be enjoying herself, and he couldn't bring himself to take that away from her, especially after she had spent three days under the intense scrutiny of his Crown Prince Gaara. He decided to just sit back. They would be arriving at the palace soon, anyway.

"We're finally here," Hinata sighed out, waving at a few more small children. She was having such a good time! Nevertheless, her fun was ruined the moment their carriage stepped into what Hinata believed was the wealthy district. Instead of small children smiling and waving, her welcomes were met by glares and weary looks. She didn't understand. With each passing, Hinata was utterly confused. Didn't these people know she would be the Crown Princess? Why were they acting this way? She remembered how people acted around Lady Sakura when the Crown Prince Naruto was courting her. They treated her with kindness and utmost respect. Hinata felt foolish that she had expected the same. Maybe they were acting this way because she wasn't one of them. She really wanted a fresh start in a place where no one knew who she was. She tried to stay hopeful and polite and hold her smile for the people; no matter what displeasure she had seemed to bring them. She could have also sworn she felt a few glares directed at Gaara, but she dismissed it as her imagination. Slipping, back into the carriage, and closing the blinds, she was ready to arrive at the Palace.

As they arrived at the palace, Hinata was in awe. Her mouth opened like a hungry goat, she surveyed what would be her new home. It was magnificent! She had been informed by her father that the only reason he agreed to the marriage between her and the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Sand was because of the wealth the Kingdom possessed due to their bustling gold and diamond reserves. She just knew the inside would be even more stunning.

Not even bothering to wait for the driver to let her out of the carriage, Hinata practically jumped out. With her immediate jitters gone, she was ready to explore the castle! She could barely contain herself as she looked upon her new home with sparkling eyes. This would be the place where she would become a stronger person, this Kingdom! She would start fresh, as a stronger girl! She was already making progress by standing up to the Crown Prince. She was completely prepared for anything thanks to him!

"We have arrived Lady Hinata," Lord Baki announced stating the obvious, "I will lead you to the main hall where your welcome party awaits." Hinata happily nodded and followed Lord Baki into the large doors of the palace. She politely bowed her head as she passed the guards. She was acting like a child, but she couldn't stop herself. This was all so exciting! She had never been so far away from home, let alone another Kingdom! Lord Baki motioned for her to stop, and she promptly did, still looking around at the exquisite design of the interior.

"Presenting Princess Te-" a royal guard began.

He was promptly interrupted, "Oh save it!" Hinata looked in awe as a beautiful young woman with olive toned skin and sandy blond hair entered, walking towards her. The woman was dressed in the finest royal clothing. Even though Hinata didn't consider herself the most fashionable girl around, she could still notice it when others were making a statement, "So you must be Hinata?" The girl asked, now a mere arms length away. Hinata nodded. The woman let out a relieved sigh, "Thank god! I was afraid we'd get an ugly girl, but you are so cute!"

Hinata blushed at this. She wasn't used to being called "cute." She stuttered out a 'thank-you.' This wasn't good. She was supposed to be strong! She picked up her head, pushing her shyness out of her head and asked the girl, "W-who are y-you?"

"Me?" the woman started, "why I'm your future sister in law! Gaara's my youngest brother" Hinata blinked at this. _Youngest?_ She never considered the prospect of the Crown Prince having siblings. He just exuded the personality of an only child. "You're thinking that he acts like an only child aren't you?" Hinata couldn't say a thing back. Was this girl an enchantress? "He has me and my other younger brother, but Gaara stays to himself, so to him, it's like he's an only child." With that, another person walked into the hall, "Speak of the devil. Meet Kankuru, Hinata."

Hinata bowed to her future brother in law, but instead of acknowledging her, he merely shot a glare at her. She straightened, puzzled by this. He continued walking, and soon was out of the hall. Temari just laughed at this and told Hinata to come with her, that she and her maid would show her to her room.

After showing her to "temporary" room, Temari and a few more maids helped her move her things in. the room was temporary, because after their wedding, they would be expected to live together. After they were finished, Hinata decided this would be the best time to ask Temari about Gaara, "Temari…" Temari turned to look at her, "why doesn't Gaara seem happy? I mean… he just seems so angry all the time."

Temari opened her mouth to say something, but a servant entered the room, "Your Highness, Lady Hinata, the King and Queen await your arrival in the dining hall. The royal dinner will be served shortly." Temari thanked the servant for the information and told Hinata to wash up quickly. Apparently the King wasn't a man that liked to be kept waiting.

Upon Temari's and her arrival, Hinata received a cold handshake for the King of the Kingdom of Sand, her soon to be father-in-law. "I am pleased to meet you young lady," he announced, with a cold uncaring expression.

"The pleasure is all mine, your Highness," Hinata replied bowing. Just then, she felt a hand snake around her and pull her into a hug. She turned around to look into a pair of beautiful hazel eyes. She searched through the features of the woman who was hugging her. She noticed the crown that adorned the woman's sandy blond hair pulled into an extravagant updo, the Queen!

"Y-your Highness!" Hinata screamed out incredibly embarrassed by the woman's welcoming personality. She was just like Temari. Hinata wondered if the men in the family were just an angry bunch while the women were sweet. _It must be in their genes. _

"Please be seated," a servant announced. With that, everyone toke his or her seats. Hinata was seated next to Temari, and in front of her sat the Queen and King. The other seat next to her was empty. She figured that seat was for Gaara.

"I'm so glad to have you finally here, my dear!" the queen started, "you are such a pretty young thing! You're going to give the kingdom such adorable grand children!" Hinata blushed heavily at this. Why was the queen so … outspoken! This woman reminded her of her own Kingdom's Queen. "So, Hinata, I would like you to call me by my name, Karura. Your Highness is just so… dull and distant. I mean we'll be family soon!" Hinata couldn't help but smile at this! This woman was so… nice!

"O-Ok your Highness," Hinata blurted out, "I mean Karura!" they exchanged more happy looks.

"By the way," Karura started, "where is my youngest son? Didn't you tell that boy that we're eating?" she asked a servant. Before the servant could reply, the Crown Prince, Gaara, sauntered into the dining hall.

"You're late," the King bellowed.

Gaara barely acknowledged the King and walked straight to his mother. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. They quietly exchanged pleasantries and smiles. This had taken Hinata aback. She had never seen Gaara treat anyone with anything other than contempt, let alone treat him or her with tenderness. After they finished, Karura patted her son on the shoulder and told him to take his seat next to Hinata. He complained, but eventually toke the seat. Soon, the dinner began. It mostly consisted of Temari and Karura asking their new addition a multitude of questions. What did she like to do for fun, what was her family like, did she like their kingdom, and many other questions were included in this mock interview. Hinata was happy to answer all of the questions. She was having fun, and that was something she didn't think was possible with a certain someone sitting right next to her.

"Son," Karura began, interrupting her conversation with Hinata, "why won't you eat your food? Are you not hungry? Please eat my son." Gaara raised his head to face his mother. He wasn't a huge fan of roast lamb, and they all knew this. His not eating was to be expected.

He sighed and once again said as he had at many a meal, "I do not care for roast lamb, mother."

"Well, then what do you want?" she asked him with concern in her voice. Her son was far too thin for a royal, "the chef will make whatever you want, my son."

"Will you stop, my wife?" the King interjected, "he is far too picky in the way he eats. It is because you spoil him that he behaves this way. He has grown arrogant and hated by his own Kingdom because of his behavior. The sooner he stops being egotistical, the sooner he can rise to the throne. What good is a ruler, whose people despise him?"

"What good is a King who is in a rush to leave the throne?" Gaara shot back, "you couldn't even convince your first son to take the throne. You dare lecture me?"

"Don't bring me into this, you brat," Kankuru retorted in between bites.

Gaara ignored his brother; "you're supposedly my father, yet you are unable to show me the way to preform tasks that would please you or the kingdom. To hell with your beliefs."

"You insolent ungrateful child!" the King angrily yelled slamming his fists down on the table, "you have no idea what I have had to do to keep this kingdom afloat and keep the people of our Kingdom from revolting in a revolution! If a revolution were to happen, do you truly think you would be safe?" he raised an eyebrow in anger, "they would destroy _you _first."

"Stop it!" Karura screamed, "stop this right now!" with that, Gaara got up out of his seat and stormed off. Karura rose to go after her son, when the King grabbed her, telling her to sit back down.

"You really are too much, Yondaime…" Karura said, "Why do you treat him this way?"

The King just continued eating his meal, "if I don't, they will." Hinata sat there in astonishment. What type of family was this?! Yes, her father would sometimes become incredibly mean and berate her in ways similar to that of Gaara's father, but he had never done so in public. She just felt like the whole situation was incredibly uncomfortable. She almost felt sorry for her betrothed. Almost.

She was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed the Queen apologizing or Temari poking her. When she finally did, she asked, "Yes?"

"This happens a lot, you know…" Temari explained, "Our father and Gaara don't get along very well. Then again, Gaara doesn't get along with most people." Hinata nodded at this. So it wasn't just her! For some reason, this upset her. She felt that maybe he she was able to bring emotions out of him that others didn't, even if they were angry and annoyance. She thought she was different, but she was wrong. He treated everyone with contempt. That is, except his mother. "You should follow him. You two will be married soon. You'll have to be the one to deal with him. A servant will lead you to his room." Hinata reluctantly took a few bites of her food and excused herself from the table, a servant following her.

After the servant showed her to Gaara's room, she left Hinata to handle him on her own. Hinata thanked the girl began her light onslaught on Gaara's door. After knocking for what seemed like forever, she realized that he might not be in his room. _Where else could he have gone? _She used looking for him as an excuse to explore the Palace.

It seemed as though she had been walking around the palace for hours, until she finally found herself outside in the garden. She didn't expect to find a garden in the Kingdom of Sand, since it was known as a desert Kingdom. That was the reason they depended on minerals and metals to stay prosperous. Yet, right here in the Kingdom was one of the most beautiful gardens she had ever seen! They probably toke great care of it, and the soil used for it was most definitely imported. She was tempted to pick a flower, but decided against at the last minute. Just then, she felt an object hit her on the head. Rubbing her forehead, she looked up to find the culprit to find the Crown Prince sitting on the roof of the gatehouse. She so wanted to turn and walk away. She didn't want to admit it, but she was a bit scared of him since their last confrontation. Sighing to herself, Hinata decided to join him.

For some reason, Gaara's skin began to crawl. He felt something. Something was there and he didn't like it. He turned to find her sitting there. it was Hinata, and he was incredibly irritated. He didn't even let her say anything. He didn't want her to say anything. He just wanted her to get away from him as soon as possible.

"Get away." He ordered.

"I-i-I just wanted to come check o-on you," Hinata retorted, "y-y-you just seemed so upset when you left. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Gaara raised his pale eyebrows at this statement. Lies. She was lying. Just like everyone else lied to him. She was no different. "Who sent you here?" Hinata ignored this and sat herself down as close to him as she would let him.

"Y-your sister. She told me I could find you in your r-room, b-but y-you weren't there, so I w-w-went looking for you." She replied. Gaara turned to look at the girl. She was stuttering a lot more than she usually would.

_Fuming, he walked over to the shrunken girl and brought his face dangerously close to her ear, so close other wouldn't hear what he said, "smile. If you don't smile, I will kill you." Hinata smiled. "Now, we will be on our way to my Kingdom in a while. Soon you will be in my territory. You won't have your father or cousin or guards to protect you."_

He smirked, remembering his threat to her. She was afraid of him.

"B-but, I'm glad you're ok." She finished.

"Leave." he said flatly, not in the mood to bother with her. He would have his fun some other time. Right now, he wanted to be alone.

"U-um," she stammered, "I know you want me to leave, but you and I will be married soon, Crown Prince." Crown Prince, she still called him that when talking to him. "I just wanted to say that I know how you feel. My father and I would always fight back in my Kingdom. He would say such horrible things to me. It made me feel like dirt, like I didn't matter." She said this with a somber face. Talking about her father and her relationship really took a lot out of her, "I realize now it was because he wanted me to be strong, able to stand up to him and for myself. Or at least, that's what I hope." She said this with a slightly depressed smile. She was beginning to miss her family. Her annoying sister and overly polite cousin were her best friends. She didn't realize she would miss them so very much, "but I had my sister and my cousin to be there for me." She raised her head to smile at him; "you have your mom, and now me!"

That was it. Gaara was truly upset now. Who did this girl think she was coming up her to tell him these things? He didn't need her to "cheer him up." She didn't understand him. She didn't understand anything! He could feel himself beginning to shake.

"But I really like your family!" Hinata said jokingly, "I-it seems bad attitudes runs in the genes of the men in this family. You, your father, and your brother all seem to not like me very much."

That was it; he was tired of her talking. Had he not warned her to leave? He wanted to be alone! He slowly got up and stalked over to where she was sitting. Hinata, alarmed by how close he was, started blushing out of embarrassment. Had she done it? Had she gotten through to him?

"Look here, you fool. If you say one more word, I will throw you off this building, and bury you in this dress." No. The tint left her face as fast as it had come. Now she was as pale as ever. Something n her heart jumped. She had gotten a sudden burst of strength. She was no longer afraid of him. No matter if she was in his Kingdom, it would soon be hers as well. She would not let him intimidate her anymore. She only wanted to help. She stood up to meet him face to face.

"Y-you know what?" she calmly said, "In less than two weeks, I will be your wife. Knowing this, do you really think your threats mean anything to me? You will not harm me, lest ruin the alliance with my home kingdom. I don't think even you're that reckless."

"I will do as I please," he retorted, "do you really think I care for this nonsensical alliance? I do not care for it as I do not care for you. Now leave before I truly push you off."

"I-I don't have to do anything. I-if I want to stay up here, I will!"

"GET AWAY!"

"No!" Hinata screamed back. She wasn't used to hearing herself raise her voice, but Gaara brought out a side of her she didn't even know she had, a stronger side. Nevertheless, no matter how strong she was now, he did not care the least. He grabbed her by the shoulders. His arms were shaken and she could see extreme anger beyond anything she had ever seen in her life in his eyes. He was fuming, and she didn't care. She would not back down. Not now.

"Look," he growled out, "you do not want to anger me… I won't hold back for long." He promptly let her go, pushing her down in the process. Rubbing her backside, trying to subdue the pain, she got back up.

"You l-look!" she said pointing at him, "I may look it, but I am no push over. We're getting married soon, and if I have to live in a loveless marriage… well then I guess it was fate, but I will not live with a friendless marriage!" he answered her with a scoff. "I can see that you love your mother, and a woman once told me that a man who loves his mother, will love his wife! So I know you have it in you to be nice to me. You just don't want to yet, but I don't care. I'm a hard worker and I will make you like me! Because…." Hinata said feeling her face growing hot; "I'm not that bad once you get to know me…" she was tired of this. All she wanted was his acceptance. If he didn't want to get married, why did he accept? She was tired of this rejection. No, not again. She wouldn't get rejected again!

She was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed it when Gaara grabbed her, "let me go!" she screamed. Nearing the edge of the roof, he replied, "gladly." With that he let her drop! That was it! She really would die, never been kissed, never in love! She would die a virgin! Wallowing in her own pathetic self, she hadn't realized that she was indeed not falling to her death. Instead, she was dangling by a hand over the roof. He was holding her up! She looked down and saw that there was another floor only a few meters under her. Even if he had let her drop, the only thing that would have happened to her would have been a sprained ankle. He was just trying to scare her! Armed with this realization, she looked up at him. His face was a blank stare, as though he had no problem letting her go. So she decided to beat him to it.

With a smile, she grabbed him with her other hand and pulled him down with her. She did it so fast; he hadn't had time to pull back. They fell on the lower floor together.

Murmuring, Gaara opened his eyes and tried to get up. He looked down at the girl under him. She had a blank stare on her face, but her red tint betrayed what she was truly feeling. He continued to try to understand why she was behaving this way, when he noticed the floor under his right hand was extremely soft… and round… and squishy. He looked harder and saw it. His hands were on her breasts! Realizing his actions, he immediately removed his hands and got off her. He turned away from her, his face ablaze and his heart beating at the rate of a speeding train.

Hinata's face wasn't any better. She was truly embarrassed! She finally knew how he had felt when she had… well you know, seen him. For a long while, no one said anything. They both remained silent. Until, Gaara decided he would break the silence, "If you hadn't pulled such a stupid act, that would not have happened." Hinata silently sighed to herself. _I guess that's an apology. _Puzzled, she checked herself to make sure she was all right. _Is this he same person who threatened to take me in the castle that time? Was he just bluffing, trying to scare me? _

While Hinata was deep in thought, Gaara had begun walking down the stairs. She finally noticed this and made a move to run after him. Then she felt a pain in her knee. She pulled up her dress to see where the pain was coming from, and it was bleeding. She must have hurt herself after all. Because she couldn't run after him, she decided to scream instead. Naruto did it all the time, so could she.

"Gaara!" he turned to look at her. This was the first time he had called her by his name! "I know you don't like me, and frankly, I don't blame you!" she smiled at him now, "but I promise you, if you give me a chance, I will try my best to make you happy as your wife. I won't give up, no matter what you do, so please just give me a chance to prove myself to you!"

Gaara just glared at her in return. This girl was border lining on insanity. No one had tried so hard with him before, especially with such treatment in return. With a slight smirk, he just turned from her and continued walking. _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all_, he thought. Just maybe. He wasn't one to get his hopes up. He left her to limp into the main hall. She had to find alcohol and quick!

Back at the gatehouse, a figure was trembling uncontrollably in the shadows chanting to itself, "no… mine… mine… HE'S MINE!" the figure drew it's hands to it's hair and began to pull at it, "w-who does that…. whore think she is…? She's trying to take him away from me…. SHE CAN'T HAVE HIM! H-he… m-mine…."

* * *

Waywardgal: Reviews and constructive criticism give me super powers! til next time!


	7. Monster

Disclaimer: I'm poor and couldn't possibly be the owner of Naruto... or could I...? mwahahahha lol. I'm not.

Love's Hiding Place

Chapter 7: Monster

* * *

Hinata's face set aflame as she stumbled into the west wing of the palace. After the current events with her betrothed, she needed a bit of time to calm down.

"_Gaara!" he turned to look at her. This was the first time he had called her by his name! "I know you don't like me, and frankly, I don't blame you!" she smiled at him now, "but I promise you, if you give me a chance, I will try my best to make you happy as your wife. I won't give up, no matter what you do, so please just give me a chance to prove myself to you!" _

Just thinking back on her words made her want to slap herself. What had come over her? Not only had she yet again disrespected him by referring to him by his name, she had raised her voice towards the Crown Prince! Granted, he was her betrothed. Yet, their initial meetings and subsequent conversations had not led her to believe that referring to him that way was acceptable. Thankfully, he had not screamed at her or cursed her for doing so. She convinced herself that he probably just ignored her because he was tired of her antics. Instead of asserting his displeasure with her actions, he would rather just ignore her presence. Hinata hoped that wasn't the case, but even she knew it was.

Letting out a pained sigh, she barely even noticed it when one of the royal guards with whom she had engaged in small talk with on the day of her arrival, crossed her path. He rushed towards her, eyes wide with concern with another guard quick behind his tail.

"Milady," the guard exclaimed, "what ill fate has befallen you?" Hinata shyly smiled towards him as she managed to bow in greeting. The royal servants in the Kingdom of Sand were incredibly well mannered and trained. Compared to the light-hearted and friendly servants she was used to in her home Kingdom, the way they related to their masters and the royal guests seemed so indirect and cold. Though he was obviously worried for her safety, Hinata couldn't help think he was only doing so because it was expected of him. She would have to work on her relationships with the royal servants. She truly wanted to be their companions, and now, she was in a place where her father couldn't criticize her for "getting too comfortable with the help," as he fondly put it.

"O-oh, Hello…" Hinata stammered back in response. Lost in her thoughts, she had almost forgotten the two men standing before her, "this is but a small scratch." She motioned towards her knee. The guard looked at her skeptically while the other one made a move towards her. Instantly, Hinata stepped back. Unfortunately, she had used her injured leg to do so, and was now paying for it dearly. She bit back a pained whimper as she held her smile before the gazes of the guards.

The guard who had stepped towards her spoke, "I will lead you to the office of Doctor Chiyo. She is the royal physician, and will be able to give you the proper medical attention." Hinata wanted to tell the guards that she was perfectly healthy, that this was just a small scratch, but as she let her eyes fall to the gash on her knee, the blood staining her dress, she knew seeing the man would be the best thing for her to do. She merely nodded in agreement, and allowed the guards to lead her to the office of the royal doctor.

When she arrived, her escorts announced her arrival to one of the nurses who were cleaning the lavish office. The nurse gave Hinata a low bow Hinata was sure was uncomfortable and informed her that the doctor would be with her shortly. Hinata was led to what the two guards referred to as "the royal medical quarters," a large room with an amazing view of the exterior of the palace that was, in Hinata's opinion, overly decorated, for a medical room. The medical hall was a bit south of east wing of the third floor of the palace. Hence, by the time they finally arrived, Hinata only wanted to sit down. Her knee hadn't stopped bleeding, and she was feeling faint.

"I hope the brat didn't do that to you." Hinata's shot up in the reclined chair she had been instructed to sit in. She looked at the woman who had just entered the room. She opened her mouth to greet who she believed was the doctor she was here to see when the woman spoke again, "even if he didn't, the King will think he did." Hinata didn't know what the woman was talking about. Who was 'he'? "I hope you're a good liar, missy. I don't know how things are done in your kingdom, but that's how we do things here." The woman picked up what looked like a small pot and a few chemicals and sat them down before her. Then she shuffled towards her putting on gloves and holding a cloth like material. Hinata toke in the woman's features. She looked… old. Her hair was of a greyish-violet color and her skin was plagued with moles and age spots. Hinata wondered why such an elderly woman was still working. Lost in thought, she hadn't noticed the woman close their distance, "Now, how this this happen?"

Hinata swallowed as she began to recollect the events that lead to her injury, "I was talking to the Crown Prin-" Hinata ceased her talking when the woman shoot her a glare.

The woman let the glare subside from her face and slowly pulled a chair in front of Hinata. She looked deep into Hinata's eyes. Hinata felt a chill run up her spine. This woman was one of the most intimidating people she had ever crossed paths with. The woman let out a sigh; "You did not meet with the Crown Prince this evening. After dinner you retired to your own space, but after a while you grew bored and wanted to explore the palace. In doing so you hurt your self. Do you understand."? Hinata blinked back in realization. This woman was protecting the Crown Prince. Hinata could see that Gaara and his father, the King, did not have a good relationship. Thus, there would be nothing stopping the King from assuming that Gaara harmed her.

Clearing her throat, Hinata replied, "I was exploring the palace, unsupervised, when found myself walking about the outside gatehouse. I tripped and fell on my way doing the stairs, not paying attention."

The woman smirked at Hinata, "I'm sorry to hear that. You should be more careful." With that, the woman bowed her head to Hinata, and said, "It's nice to finally meet you, milady. I am Dr. Chiyo." Hinata bowed back in return. Soon, she was blissfully falling into a conscious slumber as the woman began treating her wound. Soon, her consciousness left her, and she fell asleep.

Gaara was not pleased with the way everything had been going. He recalled the events of the day his father had informed him that soon, he would have a bride who would take the title of Crown Princess alongside him. He knew that one day, he was expected to take the throne as King, and a King needed a Queen to bare the Kingdom's future rulers. It was an unwritten rule of their land, due to his inability to create bonds with all of the citizens and villagers of his Kingdom and their neighboring colonies and villages. As a child, he would wonder why it seemed as though all of the people of the Kingdom seemed to hate him without fail. Eventually, he grew to just accept their hatred of him. It wasn't as though he wasn't used to feeling as though people would be happier without him alive. Truthfully, his mother was the only human being Gaara trusted… loved. Though he would never speak those words, Gaara knew that he held her on a pedestal. He loved her with everything he had, and that had been the only reason he agreed to marrying the heir of the Kingdom of Leave's noble family.

Though he wanted nothing more than to make his mother happy, he was doubtful the girl he was meant to marry would stay around long enough to finalize the marriage. He thought he would have been able to scare the girl off in a matter of minutes. That was when he met her, Hinata Hyuga. He remembered reading the letter her father had sent the palace. After agreeing to the indentures, the man raved about his daughter's agreeable personality and shy ways. Reading this, Gaara believed the girl would have been an easy target. He would have been able to send her running home in tears in only a few days and we would once again, be alone.

However, Hinata Hyuga had ruined his plans. Who would have thought the girl would be so… infuriating, annoying, stupid, self-sacrificing, stubborn, and… Gaara stopped as he pondered over their earlier interactions, '_mesmerizing…' _That was it; her behavior had left him in a state of utter confusion and resentment. Who was this girl he was dealing with? Was she truly the girl who had been promised to his Kingdom? Arguing with his mind, Gaara stopped in his tracks to look down at his hands. His face then set ablaze at the memory that slipped into his mind. He could almost feel the softness that had filled his hands when he had accidentally cupped her chests. He remembered the look on her face. She had looked up at him with a mix of defiance and intrigue. She had looked him directly in the eye even as he held her in such a way. Granted, her face eventually turned an intense shade of red when she realized JUST were his hands had been. She was embarrassed and her eyes began to dart around him, no longer able to look him in the eye, and Gaara had to admit that it was incredibly cute.

He hated himself. Why was he falling prey to these animalistic cravings? He was stronger than this! Pushing the thought of Hinata's blushing face and shapely body out of his mind, he kicked the wall near the door of his bedroom in frustration. He let the pain run through his body as he allowed it to crash into his senses and calmed down his anger. Letting out an exacerbated breath, Gaara grabbed the handle to his door. He opened his door, and his former calm was shattered. He looked at the figure that had invaded his private quarters.

"Your Majesty…" Gaara almost growled out. He glared at his father, wondering what the man could possibly want with him at this time. He hadn't left dinner on good terms, so seeing the man was not on his list of things to do. The King remained quiet, returning Gaara's glare with slightly more intensity. "What are you-"

Not able to finish his question, Gaara yelled out as he felt his body roughly slam against the walls of his bedroom. After a few moments, his vision cleared, as he was able to regain the use of his mouth. He tried to breath, and then gasped out as he finally realized what was happening. His father had him, by the throat, against the wall. He couldn't breath, and he was starting to panic. He could only choke out a "…wha…?"

"How could you lay your hands on the girl?!" the king bellowed, "she's barely been here a few days, but you've already injured her? Are you an idiot!?" He tightened his hold around Gaara's neck, taking pleasure in watching the boy's eyes glaze over. This was the way he had to handle his son. Out of all his children, Gaara had proved to be the hardest to handle. Physical punishment was the only thing that worked to discipline the Crown Prince, or at least, that was what the King believed. "I know you are not an fool, so what made you believe putting your hands on her was a good idea?!" he bellowed, tightening his grip, "ANSWER ME!"

Gaara didn't answer. Instead, he attempted to form what his mind could barely register as a scowl towards his father. He wanted to speak, to tell the man that he hadn't done anything, but he knew his efforts would have been in vain. The man would never believe him, and even if he did, the King had instilled in Gaara a conditioned fear. He feared his father, especially when he behaved this way.

Gaara then felt his face muscles begin to move on their own. He couldn't tell what face he had been making, but what ever it had been, it sent the King over the edge. Now, Gaara really couldn't breath. He could feel the sweat drops forming on his temple. Unwelcomed tears began to cloud his vision even more, and he was fighting to stay conscious, alive. Light. He was feeling light. He was losing consciousness, yet the grip around his neck did not loosen. Everything began to fade away.

_Gaara blinked his eyes open. A little boy has just run past him towards a man. The boy was grabbing on to the man, trying to tell him something. Yet, the man would not believe what the boy was saying, and shoed him away. Gaara turned his head away from the scene when he saw the man's hands rise to strike the boy. Then he remembered. That boy was him. That man was his father. No matter what happened, his father would never believe him. He would always take the sides of the very people that were really at fault. Gaara remembered this one particular instant. He was 6. He had been playing by him self when a group of noble children joined the playground. Not only was he the Prince, as a child, he had been extremely shy. So to walk over and ask to play with his fellow mates had been an emotionally tasking job. Yet, after all his turmoil, one of the boys had seen it fit to attack him with a ball while another bigger child dragged by his hair. By then, he didn't have a choice but to fight back. Yet, he didn't want to harm the children, only stop them from harming him. Nevertheless, when the fighting ceased and his father arrived at the scene, accompanied by royal guards and a few of the boys parents, some who were a member of the Royal Regency, Gaara tried to tell him what had happened, his side, only to be stroke down mercilessly by his own father. _

Gaara felt the hands around his neck loosen, and he rushed to take a greedy breath. Grabbing his chest, he toke pained breaths in-between dry coughs. His throat seemed to be on fire, and he couldn't see straight. Everything was spinning, and he didn't understand why. "I…" he coughed out.

The King didn't wait for an explanation. He merely glared back at the figure that was now leaning against the wall on the ground desperately panting, trying to breathe. Punching the wall, he left as swiftly as he had come, leaving a disorientated Gaara behind.

After finally catching his breath, Gaara staggered towards his bed. He hadn't been afraid of the man in so long. Falling down into the heavy sheets, he berated himself for still letting that man have such an affect on him. He clutched the sheets, cursing the man's name. Gaara questioned everything in his mind, running the scene over and over again, thinking of ways it could have gone differently. After pondering for a while, he realized what now seemed to be obvious. Why had he been attacked? He thought over his father's actions and words. When he realized everything, he shot up and grabbed for the first thing his hands could reach. Unlucky for his expensive chair, it was the closest object.

In mere seconds, the Crown Prince's room was in utter shambles. Papers, decorative plants he loathed, and royal furniture were destroyed and shattered in pieces all through the wide space. He stood there in the middle of all the chaos, in a perfect and almost chilling serene state. It was only for a mere second did a flash of complete and utter hate flash through his features, and at that moment, he silently chuckled to himself. He needed to get out now.

Summer in the Kingdom of Sand was always extremely hot and dry. There was scarce wild life and people only came out during the mornings and the nights. Coming out at any other time was far too bothersome. The mornings and nights were as cool as it would ever get in the desert kingdom, so Gaara was taking advantage of the calm and light wind. Whenever he father attacked him, much like earlier that night, he would take a stroll around the kingdom. Nighttime was the only time he didn't have to deal with the cold and hateful stares of the kingdom's people boring through him. He could just relax and appreciate what a beautiful place the kingdom truly was. Over the years, he had grown to hate this place, and only stayed because of his mother, but at night, he didn't have to think about his father, the people, or his own annoying inability to kill the man who only seemed to want him dead.

Gaara stopped and allowed a grey cat to pass in front of him. _Stray_, he thought**. **There were always stray animals wandering about during the nighttime. He wanted to grab the damned animal and break its neck. Smiling to himself, he turned to check if was still around. It wasn't. Damned cat.

Then it all came back to him. He remembered why he was outside the palace in the first place. That Hyuga girl had sabotaged him. She told his father he had harmed her. He kicked a wall in anger. How dare she lie about him? Had she not feared him? That was it, she didn't fear him. She had even dared to call him by his name! He kicked the wall again. How stupid had he been? To think he for a second believed she would be different from everyone else. How could he have believed her naive words? He kicked the wall again, and again and again. Then before he knew what was happening he was punching the wall. Then over and over again he felt his fist connect with the hard stonewall of a building near the palace. Breathing hard, Gaara began to panic. He needed to find something and fast. I he was growing angrier and hungrier by the second. He hadn't felt that way in so long time. That was when he heard the sound of footsteps. He stopped dead in his tracks. There was someone coming. He could hear the person. A male voice... One two... Three. Three adult male voices. _Perfect_, Gaara thought. Closer and closer, they came. They were like pigs to the slaughter. He could now here their nonsensical discussion about a discotheque they frequented. In truth, and they were the perfect, oh so perfect prey.

"Watch it, fucking idiot," was the phrase that left the biggest of the groups' mouth as he deliberately bumped into the Crown Prince. _Funny_, he thought. Couldn't they recognize him? Oh what idiotic prey he had chosen. He began to turn to face his opponents when a sharp pain coursed through him. He could see his mother's face in his mind telling him not to hurt them, but she wasn't alone. There was another voice there and this voice was practically begging him to harm them! Make them pay for their insolence! Make them all pay! With a few mumbled screams, Gaara pushed the unwanted voice back into the depths of his mind and turned to glare at the three idiots that were surprisingly still there.

He toke a better look at them. They were well dressed and exuded the sort of attitude that only the wealthy possessed. These idiots were probably the sons of wealthy nobles or respected businessmen in the kingdom. Gaara looked at them with a raised pale eyebrow. They all had grins on their faces.

"What's the problem punk? You scared we'll break your nose." the fat one stated more than asked.

His two goon-ish friends chuckled behind him encouraging him on. Gaara smirked at this. Were these really people of the Kingdom? Did they not know who he was? He had grown accustomed to people fleeing from in him fear or glaring at him hatefully. These men were just like that girl, clueless.

He stepped towards them, and there it was. The look he hated so much, the look that made hid blood boil and send him into a murderous rage, the look of utter contempt and hatred, of disgust. It seemed one of the men had just realized who he was. He made a mad dash towards the street, but Gaara was too fast. Before the other two even realized what was happening, Gaara had the runaway pinned down to the ground, lean hands wrapped around the latter's neck, face red with rage, eyes glazed with madness, a silent chuckle between breathes. The crown prince had lost it.

The other men tired to help their friend before the younger man killed him, but to their dismay, they weren't strong enough. For such a lean person, he was incredibly strong. They screamed for him to let the man go, to stop this madness. They cursed him, told him to go to hell, but he couldn't hear them. He was engulfed in a mad rage. He watched as he saw the man's pulse lessen.

"Get off him you freaking monster!" that was it. They called him that word. HE HATED TO BE CALLED THAT! THEY ALWAYS CALLED HIM THAT! He slammed the barely living man down and grabbed the fist of the bigger one as he tried to land a sloppy punch on him. The other one tried to land a punch as well and was slammed down to the ground by Gaara's leg.

"Staaaaay down..." Gaara growled out. The big one was now staring at him with fear in his eyes. He finally understood what wad happening. He would die here. Gaara smirked at him, with his hand firmly around the man's neck. He could hear the man's muffled screams to be spared and his companion's plea for mercy. He could hear the silent tears streaming from the eyes of the fallen prey. That was when he heard it again, his mother's voice, telling him to stop, telling him he didn't have to do this, that he wasn't a monster. That was when he finally snapped out of his rage. He let go of the man in his hands, straightened up his clothes, and left. However, a witness was hiding in a dark alley, and she knew she would have to tell her master what she had just seen. She knew the kingdom would be in an uproar once more. Nothing had changed. The crown prince was still a murderous heathen.

* * *

Hope you guys liked that chapter. It was supposed to be longer, but if I stayed with my original plans, it would have turned into a novel. Secondly, I think you all will be pleased to know that there's only one more chapter left before we get some GaaraxxxHinata fluff! Finally, right?! Also, if you guys are dying in drama and need a little humor, try out my other fiction, **The Kazekage's Chef**. It's a GaaraXOC story. Til next time!


	8. Difficulty Sleeping

** This chapter is a bit… angsty for some of your taste. Still hope you guys like it. I'll redeem myself next chapter with fluff.**

**Chapter 8: Difficulty Sleeping**

* * *

Hinata wrinkled her nose as she pulled her soft violet worm silk pillow over her head. Due to her own stubbornness and what seemed now to be a ridiculous fear of being drugged again, she had refused to ingest the medicine the Royal physician had given her. Instead, she believed a good nights sleep would cure her pain. Sadly, Hinata was painfully wrong. Now, not only did her knee throb with pain, but her head as well. Hinata usually was not a late sleeper, but she had not had the simplest of times falling asleep the prior night.

Trying to ignore all of the sounds of people outside of her walls, Hinata pulled her pillows even tighter around her head. _Why is everyone running around? _How did she know if was early? Why, she could hear the chirping of the morning birds. She didn't need clock to tell her that it was barely 6 in the mourning.

The noise of those outside of her room grew and finally, Hinata couldn't take it any longer. She pulled herself out of bed and threw on her morning robes. She needed to know what was going on now. She didn't even bother checking herself in the mirror as she opened the door slightly. What she saw next almost sent her into shock.

The hall was in an uproar! People were running around everywhere, workers, servants, guards, and nobles. Hinata promptly shut her door. She wasn't at all ready to see all of those people or be attacked by their yelling screaming and chaos. _What's going on? _

She locked her door, unconsciously and ran into her restroom. If they was one thing she hated as a noble, or soon to be royal, it was the need to always look one's best. She envied the light fabric the peasants and some of the middling class girls wore. They looked so free and problem free. They didn't have to burden themselves with uncomfortable corsets and large petticoats or intricate hairstyles. However, even though she cringed at the mere thought all these things, Hinata quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. She put on the most casual of the dresses the Queen had had delivered to her. She pulled her long dark navy hair into a loose bun, and made sure her bangs weren't too long. Then, she applied a small bit of powder. Taking a long look at her, Hinata sighed. _I look horrid. _She decided to take the bun out and instead wear her hair down. This way, she could hide her face. She thought back to the queen's words the night before at the dinner table. Karura had called her pretty. In fact, Gaara's sister, Princess Temari had called her cute. Hinata was grateful for their words, but she couldn't see what they saw. She was plain. Pale skin, dark hair. Nothing special about her.

Thoroughly satisfied with her episode of self-loathing, Hinata closed the restroom door behind her, ready to take on whatever mess was waiting for her outside that door.

Princess Temari sat with her mother as one by one, 'witnesses' approached them to tell the story of what they had seen the night before. Frankly, the Queen wasn't interested in hearing anything they had to say about the Crown Prince. She only wanted to be burdened by planning the wedding. She didn't have time for this nonsense. However, because her husband was off personally consulting the families of the men the son was accused of almost killing, she was left here to deal with the angry citizens of the Kingdom. The had a slew of complaints about her son. Some of the people, she was sure never even met Gaara. They called him horrible names and threatened to overthrow the Kingdom. They complained about his personality and all of the rumors surrounding him and the royal family. They were completely through with the idea of allowing him to rule over them as king when the king stepped down from the throne. She did her best to calm their worries, telling them that there must have been a reason behind Gaara's actions and that he was incredibly sorry for his mistakes. Yet, they barely even gave her a chance to speak, most of the people interrupting to lash out about how the Crown Prince was a monster.

Eventually, the Queen was through with the accusations of wrong doings in the Palace. In the end, the Queen decided to excuse herself from the hall after a few more citizens spat more harsh words about her son. She could only take so much of the disrespect from her subjects. After apologizing again to all of the attendees, she promised them the Crown Prince would be severely punished and would be made to repent for his actions. One of the attendees answered screaming that because the Crown Prince split a civilians blood, he should be punished accordingly. Blood for blood. The Queen merely smiled back at the man as she allowed a group of guards to lead her back to the royal quarters. As she was leaving, she could still hear the muffled screams of some of the more angry civilians and villagers as the were thrown out of the palace.

"If I may speak," started a guard. The Queen nodded towards his direction, "we have passed the way to your royal quarters, your Highness."

"Is that so…." the Queen answered back, "I guess you all have served your purpose. You may go now."

One of the guards faltered in his steps, "B-but my Queen, we cannot leave you alone. What if one of those rebels found a way into the palace? They are incredibly dangerous, your Highness." He finished the last part of his sentence with a deep bow, knowing that he spoke too much.

The queen stopped walking and looked back at the guards following her, the ones in front of her and to her side stopping as well. "I ask that you all return to the main hall and watch for any intruders. I have not seen the people of the Kingdom this angry in a long time. I am certain that if they were given the chance, they would kill my son. Make sure that does not happen." She waited for the guards to weigh her requests before they finally agreed and turned to leave her. "Oh, and if I am not back in an hour, you have my permission to return and come find me. I look forward to dinner." With that she turned the corner and disappeared into a hall. The Guards she left behind thought about following her but decided against it. Everyone in the Palace was especially on the edge today. Disobeying the queen would not be an advisable move on any counts.

Counting the tiles was growing incredible tedious of a task. The Crown Prince Gaara let out a tired sigh as he realized that this was his 20th time counting the blasted things. He sat up and looked around his surrounding. He was in the dungeon again. The room in the deepest part of the west wing. It was extremely far from the living quarters and truth be told, most of the residents and workers of the Palace didn't even know of its existence. It was where his father dumped him whenever he did something to displease him.

Truthfully, Gaara didn't mind being in the dungeon. It was the only place where he could think. The walls were sound proofed to keep nose out. However, Gaara knew the real reason was to keep noise in. Whenever someone was put in the dungeon, he and sometimes she was to expect hundreds of lashings, water boarding, starvation, and other forms of torture and punishment. However, in most cases, Gaara didn't stay in the dungeon long. Most times, his mother would discover that he was locked away and come to save him. That being said, his mother wasn't the most available guardian. As the queen, she was extremely active in helping forge the relationships with other kingdoms and nations and keeping the outside villages and colonies happy. She was also active in caring for the educational system of the Kingdom, ensuring that the children all received a fair and attainable education. So by the time she was done doing all of her duties, Gaara would have been in the dungeon for at least two days. Due to the fact that he was not the most present of her children, she didn't expect to see much of him anyway. For this, he didn't blame her. If anything, he was to blame for this phenomenon.

Nevertheless, for some reason, Gaara knew he'd be in the dungeon for a long time this time. He knew he had fatally wounded the son of a well respected and well connected noble and he knew that his father believed that he harmed his so-called bride to be, and he knew that he was hated throughout the kingdom. Before he was forcefully removed from his own quarters and thrown into the dungeon, he heard the shouts of his brother and father cursing him for making it impossible for them to live peacefully in the kingdom. For this Gaara was extremely pleased.

He began counting the tiles again. It had been past three days. Though the room was dark, lacking both artificial and external lighting, he could tell what time of day it was by his system's need yet inability to sleep.

He didn't sleep. In fact, he couldn't sleep. He had been an insomniac for as long as he could remember. This was made evident by the dark shading around his eyes. Sleep usually only came to him after one of his episodes. Yes, he had slept soundly that night after he had attacked those men. He had been able to calm the beast inside of him telling him that he needed to harm someone, anyone. He convinced himself that it was their own fault for looking at him the wrong way and having the galls to speak to him in such a derogatory manner. Foolish nobles. They should have looked harder. If only they had recognized him in time, they would have been so stricken with fear that they would have bolted off like the rest of them. Cowards, they were all cowards.

Trying to get back on track Gaara began to wonder where his mother was. In fact, he wondered were his father was as well. It had been three days and no one had come to either let him out or deal his punishment to him… three days. He didn't like the number three. Apparently, it was a lucky number, but not for him. All his punishments came in threes.

Gaara shoot up off his bed, now a bit restless. It had been three days, three fucking days! Where the hell was everyone?! Were they planning to just leave him here to rot like some animal? He knew they believed he was a monster! All of them believed he was some rabid animal only bent on destroying and killing. He knew even his mother and sister felt the same way too! They acted like they were on his side, like they cared, but he knew they didn't. _No I can't doubt her! She's all I have! _Gaara screamed at himself for even thinking that his mother would betray him. She loved him! She loved him! She was the only one that loved him! And he loved her!

Gaara ran to the door of the prison he had been locked in and began to bang. He didn't understand what he was doing. He was suddenly overtaken by a desperate need to get out and he didn't know why.

"Let me out!" he screamed banging on the walls. He knew they couldn't hear him, but he continued to bang. When he couldn't bang anymore he began to punch the walls, his eyes flashing with rage and misery. "LET ME OUT YOU FOOLS!" he could smell the blood escaping from his cut knuckles as he continued his assault on the dungeon wall. "I'll kill you all!" he didn't even know what he was saying anymore. All he knew was that he didn't want to be left alone with his thoughts. He liked quiet but not for this long. They hadn't even fed him! That was it! That was the problem. He couldn't think straight because he was being starved. How could his mother allow this to happen? She was supposed to be there for him when no one else would. Was she through with him? What had he done? He did everything she asked him to! Everything! He loved her so- FUCK! It was the stupid bitch of a bride to be! She had gotten into his mother's head and told her all sorts of bad things about him.

He punched the walls over and over again. They wouldn't break him! They wouldn't dare! He would kill all of them before they could break him! They wanted a monster? He'd give them a fucking monster.

Gaara didn't know how long or how many times he slammed his fist to the walls. When the dungeon door opened, he had lost too much blood to see clearly. He heard a faint hello, but he couldn't tell who the person was. He could hear them sucking their teeth at his bloodied hands. They he felt a hand drag him to the bed. He began murmuring a slew of curses at the unknown person. His mind, no longer able to function after almost a week without sleep or food, shutting down on him. He could barely feel the pain as a blade connected to his forehead. He listened as his mouth let out a pained scream. Yet his body did not react. Instead he stayed lying on the person's lap on the poor excuse for a bed the dungeon had to offer. He watched as the blood tricked down to his eye and clouded his vision even more.

"What are you… stop…" he managed to get out before his eyes closed on him. All he could hear were the coos of the person putting the cuts to this head, telling him everything would be alright, that he wasn't a monster, that after this he would feel so much better. With that, Gaara closed his eyes, hoping to God he would fall asleep so his mind would be able to recover. The last thing he heard the person utter was, "mine…"

Hinata sat at the table next to Temari as she pondered everything that had happened in the Kingdom the past week. She thought about Gaara's actions which were the starting point, then about the actions of the king, locking him away in some room of some sort, which she still had been able to find, the whispers around the palace, and the angry stares and harsh words of the civilians who visited the palace to make complaints or ask for royal business loans.

Hinata just didn't understand anything about this kingdom. Why was the king so adamant about Gaara being the Crown Prince when in fact, the throne was rightfully Kankuru's due to his seniority. Also, it didn't' seem like either brothers even wanted to rule, however, Kankuru did seem like the easier choice. Hinata just didn't understand why the King would choose Gaara. It sure wasn't for his personality and she knew he wasn't well liked by the citizens. Frankly, he didn't seem to care for them either. Nothing was adding up in the whole equation!

She idly made small talk with Temari as she awaited the King and Queen's arrival. Truthfully, Princess Temari was a wonderful person to be around. She somewhat reminded her of her younger sister, Hanabi. Temari was just as loud, opinionated and strong willed as her sister was, maybe only a tad bit more. Hinata loved and missed her family, so it was nice to have someone who reminded her of them. She laughed at Temari's jokes even the one's she didn't understand, most having to do with the desert. Hinata turned to look at Temari who had just poked her, "Y-yes, Temari?" The girl had only stopped talking for a few minutes, and Hinata thought she was home free. It was much too soon.

"I've got a joke I'm sure you'll love," Temari started, "you ready, Hina?" Hinata nodded. Though she was not really in the mood for one of Temari's desert jokes, she knew to at least pay attention so she would laugh at the correct times.

Temari began, "Ok… so… a man on a camel rode through miles of the sun-drenched desert searching for some sign of life. His supplies were running low when his camel died. Now on foot, he desperately sought refuge from the heat, and, most importantly, a source for water. Suddenly, he came across a vendor in the middle of the desert.

'Thank God I found you!' the man cried. 'Please help me. I'm in dire need of some  
water.'

'Well,' said the vendor, 'I don't have any water. But would you like to buy one of  
these fine top hats.'

'What am I going to do with a top hat?' the man asked.

'That's what I'm selling sir. If you don't like it, I can't help you.'

The man left the vendor and walked on for many more miles, praying each minute that he would find refuge from the scorching sun.

His eyes squinted a bunch of times when he came across a restaurant in the distance.  
Unable to comprehend a restaurant located in the middle of the desert, he assumed the place was a mirage, but decided to check it out anyway. As he approached the door, his mouth opened in amazement, seeing that the place actually existed. However, the doorman stopped him before he entered.

'Excuse me sir,' the doorman said, 'but you can't come in here without a top hat!'"

Temari burst into a mad laugh at her own story, Hinata sheepishly giggled along.

"You still tell people that joke, my dear?"

Hinata looked up, not expecting the queen to walk in at that moment. She scurried to rise up and bow.

"Hinata, you don't have to do that…" Temari drawled out, "you're practically royalty." Hinata blushed at her mistake. This was the third time she had bowed when the Queen entered that day. The woman had told her on numerous occasions not to do so, but she just couldn't help it. She was the Queen, for crying out loud! Hinata just felt like she was disrespectful if she didn't bow. However, she apologized for disobeying the queen's orders, "I-I'm sorry, your hi- I mean Karura." Karura smiled at Hinata's remembering to call her by name and allowed the guard to seat her. Shortly after the queen arrived, Kankuru joined the table, followed by the King. Hinata politely greeted everyone as they sat down. She waited for Gaara to enter, but he never did. She let out a small sigh, but when she noticed it was audible, she quickly covered her mouth.

"Something the matter, dear?" Karura asked with care in her voice.

"No-no! I apologize for my rude behavior!"

"Why don't you stop apologizing and just do the right thing for a change?" Kankuru spat out at her. Hinata inwardly winced at this. Kankuru didn't speak much to her, but when he did, he never had positive things to say. The king cleared his throat towards Kankuru, his way of telling him to stop. Kankuru just sucked his teeth in response and began to busy his mouth with his wine.

"Are you sure nothings wrong?" Temari continued for her mother, "you don't seem like yourself lately. You haven't really laughed at any of my jokes."

"No one laughs at your jokes, Tem," Kankuru answered back.

"I wasn't asking you, Ruru!"

Hinata smiled at their bickering. She only got to see Kankuru's nice side when he was speaking with other members of the family, sometimes even his father. She loved watching them. It reminded her of how her sister would argue for hours with Neji. She let out another involuntary sigh. This time, there was no hiding it. everyone turned to look at her even the King.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Karura demanded.

Hinata knew there was no getting out of this, "I—it's just… I've been wondering where G-Gaara is… it's been almost a week…" Everyone fell silent. Did they really think Hinata wouldn't notice that the person she was meant to marry, the person who she was here because of, the person she had promised to try hard to get to know was missing? However, right after she asked, she wished she hadn't. The tension in the dining hall could be cut with a knife. Even the servers as they filled in with the first course could notice that the mood was tense. Lucky for them, they could leave.

As each person was served, they all began to eat, ignoring Hinata's question. She began to slowly eat her food as well, inwardly kicking herself for ruining the mood. As she was about to take another bit, the king cleared his throat; signally he was ready to talk.

"Would you like to see him?" he asked coldly.

"Y-yes, your highness," Hinata always faltered when she spoke to men of power. They reminded her of her father, and that in itself was incredibly intimidating.

"Frankly, I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner," the king responded, "you may go to him after our meals. He is in his chambers. You will take a plate with you. He must be starving after being away for so long." He said it as though Gaara had been on some vacation. As though he had willingly gone away. She looked down, nodding her thanks to the King. She began eating her food again. She didn't notice the King ordering a guard to take a certain red head out of the dungeon.

The rest of the dinner went over uneventfully. Hinata was thankfully when everyone else finished there courses and excused themselves. Nobody said much of anything after Hinata brought up Gaara. Even Temari didn't speak much, and when she did, it was a general statement about general politics. Hinata was so relieved when it was all over, and as she bid everyone a farewell, she received Gaara's plate from the chef. She thanked the man and looked down at what was on it, roast lamb. She remembered that he didn't care for roast lamb and thought to ask the man for something else. However, she stopped herself, hoping Gaara would just eat around the lamb. When the chef left to go tend to the garden and prepare tomorrows meals, she picked out a few more fruits and vegetables just in case.

As she began on her way, she grew increasingly excited. She hadn't seen Gaara in such a long time it seemed like. Though all their interactions held arguments and harsh words mostly from him, he was the only person who really talked to her, who showed her his true self. She appreciated his honestly, and besides, they were meant to marry in less than a week. For her own sanity, she needed to get to know him a lot more than she did already.

Nearing Gaara's chambers she noticed two guards standing on opposite sides of his door. This was serious. She knew that he had engaged in a physical fight with three sons of the Kingdom's dignitaries, but she didn't believe this was necessary. It seemed that no one wanted to hear Gaara's side of the story. It was odd, if he was meant to be king, shouldn't he have power over people like that? Back at her home, the Kingdom of Leaves, the Crown Prince was awarded all types of benefits. If he had engaged into a fight, it would have been the nobles apologizing not the prince. Then again, Naruto was well liked around their kingdom, maybe even loved. The citizens of the Kingdom of Leaves loved their royal family. It was such a stark difference from the way the people acted in the Kingdom of Sand. If she didn't know any better, she would think that these people were planning a revolution and the royal family was trying their best to maintain power. Hinata shook her head. Never! _Father wouldn't marry me off to a politically unstable Kingdom… would he..? _Hinata rid her mind of all such thoughts. Politics upset her. As the daughter of a noble, she was expected to delegate amongst other nobles and also other nations and kingdoms. It wasn't something she really enjoyed doing due to her stutter and nervous tendencies, but truth be told, she was good at it. She had been trained since an early age to be able to speak to people of importance. She felt empowered whenever they would listen to what she had to say about education, crops, and other matters of the Kingdom. It made her feel empowered in some way.

Realizing that she had zoned out, Hinata bowed to the two guards and finally they raised their heads, slightly annoyed that they had bowed that whole time and she was only now just acknowledging them.

"I-I'm sorry," Hinata apologized, "I was daydreaming."

"No apologies needed, milady," the guards answered in unison, "we were informed that you would be coming. He's been in there for a few days now. He's refused all visitors and food. Maybe you will have more luck." They opened the door only enough to allow Hinata to enter. She silently stepped in a smiled a weak smile at the guards. She knew they weren't being completely honest with her, but ignored her doubts. She just wanted to see Gaara.

However, when she did, she gasped in terror and almost dropped his plate of food. He was sprawled on his back, his legs on the floor and his back to the edge of his bed, in a lax sitting position. His head was somewhat dangling down and if she didn't know any better, she would have thought him dead. She put the plate down on the desk closest to her and apprehensively walked over to Gaara. Surprisingly, he didn't move. She knelt down to meet his face and almost screamed as she lifted his head to see that his eyes were wide open.

"Ga-Gaara!" she meekly exclaimed, "what's the matter?" she slightly shook him, to see if he would respond at all. To her dismay, he didn't. That was when Hinata smelled it, blood. She wrinkled her nose and ran for the bathroom. She didn't know what she was doing! It was if her body was moving on its own! She had to help him. She just had to. She wet one of the towels she found and ran back to him. With all of her strength, she pulled him up to the bed and let him lie down. His eyes were still open, somewhat glazed. She wondered if he was even conscious. She then picked up the towel and made a move to begin to clean the dried blood off his face. She neared his cheek when she felt a hand grab her. Used to surprises with Gaara, she didn't even wince when he grabbed her. Honestly she was just happy he was responsive. His hold on her was light, not like the other times he had held her. It was as though he was too tried to properly grab her. Eventually, he let go she watched as his eyes slowly darted from object to object. She took this as a sign to continue and she began to clean the blood off his neck and face. She did so intricately as not to irritate his skin and cause him any more discomfort. He closed his eyes as did.

She watched his features as he rested and she cleaned: how his strands of red hair, not looking so anger, stuck to his forehead, the way his long eyelashes fell on the dark outlining on his eyes, how his lightly colored eyebrows formed into an irate scowl, how his chiseled yet soft cheeks roused over feverishly, and how his dry lips seemed to long for something, parted slightly almost inviting her in for a ki- Hinata shook her head. She couldn't think that way when he was in such a state. She couldn't think that way at all! They barely even knew each other.

She was so thankful for his slightly inebriated state. She was sure they had drugged him. There was no other reason for this sort of behavior. When she was finished, she noticed she had yet to discover when the blood had come from. Unless, it didn't belong to Gaara. Wait; there was no way that could be. It was too fresh to belong to someone else. As far as she was concerned, he hadn't fought in almost a week. She inspected his face a bit closer, a bit tickled by how vulnerable he was at this moment. Then she saw it. The cut. She followed the cut to the side of his forehead. She reached to part his hair when his eyes opened.

"What are you… doing?" he growled out. His eyes were unfocused and his breathing troubled. Hinata swallowed hard. He looked threatened, angry, anxious and worst of all terrified. It hurt her that he could look at her in such a way. She only wanted to help him. She opened her mouth to speak when he continued, "…don't… touch there…"

"I'm sorry!" Hinata blurted out, "I didn't know! I just do-don't want it to s-s-scar!"

"Did… you… see…?" he forced out.

"N-no! I didn't see anything!" Hinata didn't know what he was talking about; she just wanted him to stop looking at her like that. A few moments passed and he relaxed a bit and began staring at her, questioning her presence.

Hinata stared back, lost in in aquamarine eyes. She couldn't tell if they were green or blue. All she knew was they were mesmerizing. She finally caught herself when his eyes narrowed in annoyance, "I-I brought you food!" she exclaimed, "It may not be as warm but it's something. You must be hungry!" scurried over to get the plate with his foo d and back. She was so excited. He was being almost bearable. He hadn't called her any names or told her to leave! She was making progress. Maybe it was the drugs, but she didn't care. She was happy!

"No… food," he whispered.

"I know you haven't h-had any f-food!" Hinata smiled back, "that's why I brought you this!"

"No… I don't want… it."

Dejected, Hinata frowned back at him. What didn't he mean he didn't want it? Now that he wasn't wearing all of the royal garments, she could see just how thin he was compared to the rest of the family. Most royals were so well fed, why was he so different. Then she remembered he hadn't been eating when he was locked away, so maybe that was the problem. Maybe that was why he was so thin. Hinata knew they wasn't true but she wanted to believe it was. She tried again, "please eat something Gaara. Here, I brought you fruits. Can you eat that?" she almost blushed when he shook his head, no, almost childish like. "Ok, I'll just leave it here for you incase you change your mind." There was something about Gaara that relaxed her, made her feel like she didn't have to put on a mask to be accepted. Whatever it was, she missed it dearly, "I-it's b-been s-s-so weird since you've been gone." She started off with a mild stutter, but then gained confidence, "I've been so bored without you. Can you believe that? What have you been up to? Well, never mind. That was a foolish thing to ask. The palace has been falling apart as of late. It's so unsettling. I guess yesterday wasn't so bad. Temari, Kankuru and I visited an elementary school. We played ball games with the children! They were s-so cute! At first, I w-was scared to play with them because I'm in a new Kingdom but eventually they warmed up to me! Even Kankuru was a bit nicer to me than he usually is!"

Hinata looked down at Gaara. His eyes were glazed over. She didn't know if he was paying attention, but she didn't care. She was glad to just be able to be with someone she felt comfortable around enough to talk so freely to. She told him about her week, everything that had happened, everything. She didn't leave a stone unturned. She told full advantage of his calm state. She knew these wouldn't come often.

_Waving goodbye to the children, Hinata turned around, nothing but smiles on her face. She loved kids and had missed visiting schools like this. Temari and her exchanged light conversation, mostly dealing with the kids until Temari decided to call upon Kankuru's input. _

"_So Kankuru, how were the kids? Fun huh?" _

_Kankuru smirked at her then glared, "it would have been better if I didn't spend half of the time answering their questions about Gaara."_

_Hinata's head shoot up at the mention of his name. Gaara. She missed him. She knew he was in punishment, but she missed him. _

"_Don't look so sad, runt," Kankuru was directly speaking to her now, "we all know you don't like him."_

"_B-but I-"_

"_Frankly I don't blame you. He's a piece of shit."_

"_No.."_

"_Yes. He's a piece of shit monster who-"_

"_Kankuru stop!" Temari interjected. _

"_No," Kankuru continued, "you stop. You all stop! Stop acting like he's not a monster whose only purpose is to bring pain and suffering. Stop acting like you all aren't sacrificing this girl to him! Stop acting like this family is normal! Stop acting like Gaara can ever change! We all hate him, and you need to stop acting like you don't, Temari!"_

"_I-"_

"_Just because you're older doesn't mean shit!" He turned to Hinata, who was a bit shaken by all his talk, "you know my mother only sent us out today to clean up his mess. In the letters, your father noted that you're an excellent negotiator and you're good with people. Of course! You're a Hyuga! All of the Kingdoms know of your family's exploits… this wasn't some fun trip. We were out today to diffuse all the anger Gaara has managed to generate. But you think this will do anything? DO YOU?! NO, not a damn thing! This royal family is royally fucked! They want to over throw us, did you know that?!" _

"_I- K-kankuru!"_

"_Shut up!" he spat, "I aint finished just yet! Just because the little civilian kids danced and played with you don't mean shit! Their parents know you're just a pawn to make Gaara look better. It won't work though! They aren't stupid."_

"_Kankuru please!" it was Temari this time._

"_We all know! And soon you'll know too! He is a monster and he will destroy you! Then he'll keep your head as a prize." With that Kankuru freed one of the horses and jumped onto it, fleeing from the scene, leaving Hinata and Temari there to soak in his words. Temari sighed telling Hinata not to worry and they entered the carriage. The rest of the ride was silent._

Of course, Hinata didn't tell Gaara that part of the story. She had begun to like her new home that day, until Kankuru blew up on her. So, she only told Gaara happy things.

"They… want to erase me…" Hinata lifted he head to look at Gaara. What he had said was a bit of a whisper, and she wanted to ask him to repeat himself but she knew that in his state, he hardly even knew she was there.

"It would have been better I was never born…" She blinked at this. What was he saying? "THEY WANT TO ERASE ME!" he was screaming now. She didn't have to lean in to hear him, "Everyone hates me! I'm a fucking monster! I want them all dead! I want them all to feel this pain!" His voice was cracking and Hinata wanted to reach out to him, but she couldn't she could move! He was scaring her. "They won't break me! They want to but they cant! They cant! I'm stronger than them! All of them! They won't erase me!" he looked so angry, so scared. She didn't like this. This had happened before, on their way to the kingdom, in that shed. She knew she should get away from him, but she couldn't. He looked so incredibly hurt, alone.

Hinata felt tears drop on her cheeks. She hadn't even realized that she began crying. She felt someone pull her up. The guards had heard Gaara's screaming threats and came to "rescue" her. She couldn't fight them off. She watched with cloudy eyes as they pulled her away from him. He was sitting up screaming now. She watched as he gradually got smaller and smaller.

The next two days, Hinata was not allowed to see Gaara. She had been told each time she went to see him that he was unstable and they were given direct orders to not let her see him. Coincidentally, the Queen had not come to dinner those days. She knew the Queen cared for Gaara the most in the Palace. He was her son after all. What ever he did, she couldn't hate him for it… could she? Hinata wanted to believe that she couldn't hate her son. Well, if she did, she didn't act on it like the others.

Yet, today, she stood in front of the door. Apparently, Gaara had stabilized and she was finality allowed to see him. She knocked on the door lightly. When she didn't get a response, she just walked in, bidding a farewell to the guards. She was surprised to see him sitting on the bed, looking directly at her. The way he was sitting was so tense and feral, as though he would pounce on her in any second.

"Gaara.." she sighed out. Her voice betrayed her and she knew her fear showed through. She told him she would be strong, and not afraid of him, but honestly, that was easier said than done.

"Why are you here?" he sneered at her.

"I-I come bearing gifts!" she tried to joke with him as she lifted her hands to show him the plate of food she had brought him. She had helped the chef cook him some roasted chicken and mixed vegetables. She felt it was better if she cooked it.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" He yelled at her. Obviously not pleased with her intrusion. Hinata sighed. She knew she should have cherished their last meeting. This was the Gaara she was used to. However, she would take whatever he gave her. She missed all the sides of him. Even the ones that threatened to hurt her.

"I told you," she inched closer, "I come bearing gi-" her tongue caught in her throat as he launched at her. She almost dropped the plate, almost. His next actions made her wish she had dropped the plate. He grabbed her by the wrist and threw her to the floor, the food she had prepared him spilling to the floor around her. she pulled the spilt peas off herself and began to scream at him, "I made that! I made that for you! I was worried about you! Why are you don't this?!"

"Shut up!" he spat at her, "this is all your fault!"

"W-what are you-"

"You did this! You did! This is your entire fault! How could you?!" He was dangerously close to her, standing over her like a crazed person. She didn't understand. How was it her fault that he made her spill the food? He was the one that pushed her down.

"G-Gaara!"

"Shut up! Just shut up! You liar!"

"Gaara what are you talking about?!"

She shrieked as he pulled her up by her hair. Where were the guards when she actually needed them? When she was standing, he cupped her face in his stronger shaking hands.

"You told them I harmed you! You told them I fucking harmed you! You liar!"

That was when Hinata finally got it. The injury! The one Dr. Chiyo was so adamant about her keeping to herself! Somehow Gaara knew. That meant that his father knew, and that meant that someone had told the king that Gaara had done it.

"Gaara I didn't say anything! Please believe me! You didn't do anything!"

"SHUT UP! You lied to me! You said I could believe you, but you're just like everyone else! His hands began to circle her neck as she felt herself being pushed into the wall.

"G-Gaara… please…" Hinata crocked out, "I didn't tell the king you hurt me! You didn't hurt me!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Hinata stopped talking. Her talking was just making him angrier. "You stole everything! You stole everything! You ruined it all! Why?! Why?! Do you think I'm worthless? DO YOU THINK I'M WORTHLESS LIKE EVERYONE ONE ELSE?!" He was screaming at her, tightening his grip around her neck. She couldn't breath. She tried to shake her head, no, but he held her in place. "I'm not fucking worthless! I'll give myself worth! I'll destroy all of you."

With that he slammed her against the wall again, and slowly inched away from her. Hinata gasped out and tried to whip her tears away, "G-g-Gaara! I didn't say anything! You have to believe me! This is a misunderstanding!"

He couldn't take it anymore! He couldn't take her lies. He wanted to hurt her, like she had hurt him, but he knew he couldn't. Instead, he picked up another chair and smashed it to the wall, right next to Hinata. She was petrified. It was so close to her! In most instances, she would have run away from in in terror, but not this time. She was livid!

Without thinking, she lurched at him. He backed away, but not in time. She grabbed a hold of his shirt.

"Let go of me!"

Instead Hinata did the opposite she grabbed on to the shirt and pulled as hard as she could. She exhaled when she heard it rip. If she had been normal enough to take a good look at Gaara's face, she would have thought that someone had slapped him.

"You little bitch!" he grabbed her by the wrist and began to twist her arm, she tried to escape with her other arm but he was much too strong. She did the only thing she could and reached for him, scratching at him. Screaming, he pushed her down to the ground. Hinata scurried back up, ready for another fight when she saw it, a glimpse of a mark on his forehead. Before she could look closely, his hand covered the mark.

His head was bleeding again. She remembered the wound she was sure he had gotten on his skull. She mentally kicked herself. Even if he meant her harm, she didn't want to hurt him. He was upset, and he had reason to be.

"I-I'm s-so sorry!" If he didn't hate her, he sure had reason to now. She could see it in his eyes. He had lost it. the blood was trickling into his eyes and made him look like … a monster! She made a mad dash for the door and screamed when she felt herself fall to his grabbing of her legs. She began panicking! "Help me! Please someone!"

Just then, more guards than Hinata even knew could fit filled into the room. There was utter chaos. They pulled her and Gaara apart and some stayed behind to sedate him while other carried her to safety. Everything was happening so fast. She could think straight. She watched with dazed eyes as Gaara screamed after her, calling her a liar. She couldn't do anything but feel as though his being punished was really her fault. Now being carried off into her own room, she could have sworn she say Kankuru smirking knowingly at her. Maybe it was just her imagination.

Lying in her bed, she tried to muffle her sobbing with the pillow. She heard a knock and tried to fain sleep. The person entered and by the way they walk, Hinata knew it was the Queen. She walked towards Hinata's bed and tugged a bit at the sheets.

"Hinata, dear, I know you are awake," Karura stated, "I'm sorry about all of this. I know you weren't expecting any of this." _That's an understatement. _"I just wanted to let you know that Gaara… Well, he's a bit of an insomniac. So he goes very long periods without sleep. We don't know really what causes it. Dr. Chiyo's been trying to find out for years. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that that causes his mood swings. It's not really him, you see. He's really a good boy. Anyway… I just wanted to let you know." With that the Queen left as soon as she had come.

Hinata continued to sob. Now this woman was telling her she wasn't safe at night either. If he didn't sleep, she couldn't either.

That night, Hinata slept with her eyes open.

* * *

**That was long huh? If you were able to read it in one sitting I commend you. For some reason my ear is freaking hot and red... what's happening to me? Any who... as I promised, next chapter will come with a scope of Gaara and Hinata fluff! **

**Also idk if I made this clear, but in this story, Gaara wears his bangs long and messy as to hide his "love" scar/tattoo.**


	9. Ugly When You Cry

_**So I've decided to continue LHP. I have too juicy a plot planned to let go to waste. **_

_**Special Thanks …**_

_**To Mrstoy: Happy belated birthday! Hope you enjoyed it, Love!**_

_**To Kandita: Thank you for the amazing and detailed reviews!**_

_**To AmaiNeiko: You're awesome! I appreciate you sooo much!**_

_**TooBlueForYou: You're so sweet! Thanks so much for the kind words!**_

_**Chibibeary: Lol thanks love! It's back now! XD**_

Love's Hiding Place

Chapter 9: Ugly When You Cry

* * *

Trudging through the halls of the palace, following the footsteps of a palace servant, Hinata sighed out. She hadn't been in the best of moods for the past few days, with it being her time of the month and her last encounter with her betrothed. She knew today would be the day that Gaara would rejoin the royal family at breakfast. Watching the feet of the servant in front of her, she wished she could just not attend the breakfast. Most of the times, neither the king nor the queen was present for the morning's meals, and the other times, Kankuru was absent as well. The whole time she had lived in the palace, it had been only her or Temari at the obniouxously large table.

Finally reaching the dining hall, Hinata thanked the servant for leading her there and greeted the rest of the palace staff. Much to her surprise, the Queen, Temari, and Kankuru were already seated at the grand table. Hinata greeted everyone with a shy smile and a quick bow and toke her seat. As she had expected, the King was absent and so was Gaara.

"Hinata?"

Hinata's head shot up. Blinking multiple times, she looked around to see who it was that called her name. She then met her eyes with those of the queen.

"Y-yes, your hi- I mean... K-Karura…" Hinata answered blushing at own her rudeness. There was no way she would ever be able to easily speak to the Queen that way.

Instead of commenting yet again on Hinata's inability to be more relaxed, the Queen just laughed, "Hinata, my dear! You are so cute when you are flustered! Hinata dropped her head, a bit embarrassed to still have all the attention yet again on her. She put her utensils down, having lost her appetite.

"Anyway," the queen continued, "we need to discuss the plans for the wedding. We need to find out what type of foods you and your family enjoy. We need to find your gown. We have to get you acquainted with some of the customs of our kingdom that you will be expected to perform during the wedding. My lady in waiting has assigned you to your own lady in waiting and a handmaiden. They will belong to you and you alone. You will soon be a member of the royal family, so you must become accustomed to the lifestyle. I haven't been able to do as I had planed due to… well, I'm sure you know why."

However, the responsive and attentive listener, Hinata was in no way engaged in what the Queen was saying. Right when the Queen mentioned the wedding, Hinata began to panic. During the whole "courting" experience, if one could call it that, Hinata had forgotten all about the marriage. Now, she was having serious doubts about the whole thing. She had played the part of fearless woman for far too long. She was scared. Gaara was frightening. He was completely unpredictable and incredibly unforgiving. Not to mention, he seemed to have emotional problems far deeper than anyone she had ever come into contact with. However, hearing about the possibility of seeing her family was a welcome plus.

"Hey you! Stop blanking out on the Queen!" Kankuru spat out in-between bites.

Hinata apologized to the Queen for her rudeness. The Queen promptly asked her if she was feeling all right.

"She's fine, Mother," Temari answered giggling, putting her utensils down as well, "she's probably just upset she ruined the sheets last night."

"Temari!" Kankuru screamed, "don't talk about that crap here! I'm a man."

"Barely," Temari spat back laughing, "the last time I saw your friend between your legs, it was the size of a grape!"

"I was a baby, sister," Kankuru answered, "besides, now my little friend has grown into a nice sized cucumb-"

"KAN-KU-RU!" the bickering siblings promptly ceased their arguing at the slight edge in the Queen's voice. After apologizing for their vulgar conversation, the siblings lowered their voices and continued to bicker. Hinata smiled at their behavior. They reminded her so much of Hanabi and Neji.

"Anyway," the Queen continued clapping her palms together. Three women filed in, "these will be your new servants." Hinata watched as the three women bowed their heads to her. She smiled and gave them a slight bow as well. "Hannah, will be your instructor. She will administer all of your lessons. Kauri will be your handmaiden. I'm sure you are aware with what that entails, and Matsuri, will be your lady in waiting. Matsuri is around the same age as yourself, so I'm sure you will get along swimmingly." With that the Queen rose, "from now , you will put your trust in them, and they shall serve you with their lives. If you need me, let them know. When I need you, I shall use them to send for you. Now, I shall take my leave. Thank you for the wonderful meal, chef. Children, behave." With that that Queen exited the dining hall.

"Th-thank you, Karura!" Hinata squeaked after her. The Queen looked back and smiled back at her, disappearing behind a palace wall followed by a couple royal knights.

"Hello, your Highness," Hinata's instructor spoke.

"She's no princess yet, Hannah," Kankuru whispered between bites.

Hannah smiled back at him, "my apologies, my Prince. You are completely correct." She turned back to Hinata, "Hello, my lady Hinata. I am Hannah, your instructor. I have been instructor to all of the royal children, sans Prince Gaara, since they were small children. I hope to serve you well." Hinata wondered why the woman had not taught Gaara. Yes, he was frightening, but he surely knew appropriate behavior.

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Madam."

"Hannah is fine, my lady."

"Hello, my lady. I am Kauri, your handmaiden," the next in line spoke.

"How are you, my lady?" the last one spoke, "I am Matsuri. I will be your lady in waiting. So next to Kauri, I shall be around you the most. Well, that is until you get married my lady." Matsuri said, blushing at her implied comments. Hinata's face set ablaze. She murmured her greetings to the two young women. Matsuri who seemed the most eager to get to know Hinata asked her to come to her chambers so they could get better acquainted. Kauri agreed and soon they were off in the direction of the royal guests chambers.

Hinata was glad to have the two young women to keep her company. Kauri was much like her, meek and quiet. While Matsuri, however shy in the beginning was a bundle of joy. She spoke so freely to Hinata and she appreciated it.

"You know," Matsuri began as Kauri began acquainting herself with Hinata's wardrobe, "You're going to be my first employer. I've never been a lady in waiting. Heck, I've never worked in the castle until today!"

"R-really?" Hinata asked. Most of the royal servants she had ever known had been servants their entire lives, their families making a type of career out of it.

"Yeah…" Matsuri stepped away, "you see. My father once owned a successful jewelry business. However, when the economy toke a turn for the worst, he went bankrupt and we've been doing odd jobs every since. So you can believe my surprise when I was selected for this position..."

"I'm sure you were chosen rightfully so!" Hinata retorted.

"Anyway, enough about me," Matsuri said back stretching, "lets here about you and the Crown Prince. Have you guys done it yet?" Hinata paled.

"Matsuri!" Kauri exclaimed. Hinata's head snapped towards her handmaiden. That was the loudest she had ever gotten. "Lady Hinata is… a lady! Do not insinuate such blasphemy. Why do you think they haven't married yet? He must be given the correct amount of time to court her."

Hinata didn't answer back as the girls bickered amongst each other as though she wasn't in the room. Gaara was not something she wanted to talk about. All she could think about was her last interaction with him. All she could see were his bloodshot eyes and his crazed glare. For the past couple of days she lay awake in her bed, burdened by the sound of his screaming. _Liar. Liar. _She had never been called a liar with such hatred in her life. What was she lieing about anyway? All she wanted to do was at least earn his friendship. He wouldn't even give her a chance.

"_You told them I harmed you! You told them I fucking harmed you! You liar!" _

Hinata played his words over and over again in her head. So what if someone told him that she had wrongfully accused him of harming her. She did no such thing, and besides, why hadn't he asked her to get her side of the story instead of just attacking her? All she wanted to do was be his friend. She just wanted him to accept her. Why didn't anyone give her a chance? Why was she always such a failure?! Thoughts of Naruto and Sakura flooded into her head. She thought she was done with feeling this way.

"My lady!"

Hinata's eyes shut open. Kauri had her palms on her cheeks looking into her eyes and Matsuri was standing over her with a handkerchief. Hinata drew her hands to her face. She whipped what she now realized were tears off her face.

"Lady Hinata, what is the matter?" Matsuri pleaded, "tell us."

"N-N-Nothing, ladies," Hinata chocked out, "ca-can I-I j-just be left a-alone?" the two women looked at each other worriedly, however they picked up their things. Matsuri put the handkerchief in Hinata's hands and bid her goodbye. As Hinata heard the door close behind her, she allowed the tears to begin streaming again.

What in the world was she doing in this kingdom? She should have stayed right in the Kingdom of Leaves, with her family who loved her. These people didn't want her here. Gaara hated her. She would have been ok living with seeing Naruto and Sakura in love. That pain would have been less than the pain she felt now. She was alone, in a foreign kingdom, betrothed to a man that hated her. Anything would have been better than this.

The next few days went by with Hinata going through the motions. She went through the motions of attending meals everyday with the royal family. Gaara was still not attending meals, choosing to eat in his quarters. She went through the motions of playing the part of the attentive student at all her lessons. Hannah was pleased. She went through the motions of getting to know her handmaiden and lady in waiting, blandly informing them of the things she liked and didn't like, all the while keeping the topic of Gaara far from her mind. She went through the motions of planning her wedding, choosing her gown, designing invitations, and attending to Temari's and the Queen's whims. Going through the motions seemed to be working for her. Yes, going through the motions was working.

"PARDON?!" Hinata screamed, shooting up in her chair. She realized she was out of line and sat back down, "I apologize."

"I understand that my son is a bit… abrasive. Nevertheless, I cannot allow things to continue the way they have been. You two have not seen let alone spoken to each other in days. I am also unsure of how well you too are acquainted," the Queen replied, "so please attend this meeting with him. You two will be married before you know it."

Hinata apologized to the queen as she began to tap her fingers together. She realized what she was doing and slipped hands under her laps, looking down.

"Hinata…"

"Yes, Karura."

The Queen beamed at this. She was happy that Hinata had finally started calling her by her name without fault. "Please, my dear. Look at me when I speak to you. You will be Queen one day. You have to exude confidence. If you have no confidence in yourself, how do you think the people will have confidence in you?"

Hinata raised her head to look at Karura. She knew she was blushing, this time from astonishment. The queen was so beautiful, with her bright blue eyes and beautiful sandy blond hair, always in intricate designs. Hinata knew she couldn't compare to such a woman. Of course she would have no confidence. She didn't look like a queen at all.

"I am truly sorry, Karura. I will work towards improving my self confidence."

Karura leaned closer, "my beautiful Princess, you will give birth to the most wonderful grandchildren I could ever ask for, and you shall be the best wife to my son. So, please go to the meeting with him tomorrow. I'm sure he's lonely. He hasn't spoken to anyone in days." Hinata told the Queen she would meet with Gaara and asked to be excused. The Queen thanked her and bid her farewell. Hinata walked back to her chambers, dreading tomorrow.

Gaara was not happy. Granted, he had never been happy. However, he had never been this unhappy in a long time. It seemed as though nothing was going, as he would have wanted it. He sat at his desk with a pen in his hand, thinking about everything that had happened in the past few weeks. Everything was just falling to shit. All he had ever wanted was to live a quiet life, unbothered by human interaction. When he realized his father was serious about making him the Crown Prince… he was… happy. He thought his father was finally giving him a chance. However he was beginning to realize he was still nothing to his father. He was just a tool. They would use him and then destroy him.

He put his pen down as he heard a knock on the door. He knew the only person other than that girl who would ever come to his room voluntarily was his mother.

"You may enter, mother." Gaara didn't bother turning around to look at her. He knew she would ask him to when ever she needed him to look at her. He listened to her light footsteps. She was the most graceful woman he had ever known. She was flawless, and no woman would ever be able to live up to her. She was perfect.

Finally, the footsteps ceased and he knew she was now sitting on his bed. He knew she was prepared to speak.

"My son, how are you?"

Gaara didn't respond. He knew she would continue.

"I know… this has been difficult on you. I am so sorry all of this has happened. You don't deserve this."

Gaara still said nothing.

"Please look at me son."

Gaara slowly turned his head around, erasing the glare off his face. He didn't want to look at her with that face. He couldn't.

"Gaara, Hinata is a nice girl," she said as she gave him a light smile, her way of thanking him for looking at her, "she truly wants to try to get to know you. Why does it seem that you continue to push her away?"

"…You know nothing, Mother."

Karura winced at her son's tone. She ran her hands through her loose hairs and continued, "How do you feel about her?"

Gaara just looked back at her, having nothing to say. He felt nothing for that girl other than distain, the same thing he felt for everyone else. However, his hate for her was slowly rising.

"I don't hate her…" Gaara lied.

Karura brightened at this, letting a breath out, "Thank goodness!" she stood up, "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if my mistake kept you from happiness."

His pale eyebrows furrowed, his uneasiness rising, "what mistake?"

Karura sheepishly grinned, "you see… a little over a week ago, Minister of Crown, Ebizo informed me over brunch that his sister, the palace physician told him that she met Hinata Hyuga for the first time while attending to her wounds." Gaara leaned in closer. "He was complaining that he had yet to meet her with everything going on in the Kingdom." she chuckled as she continued, "he said, 'that girl owes me a loooooooong talk when they get married.'" She stopped laughing and said, "well you can imagine how alarmed I had been, so I asked what happened to her. He told me that the Doctor had treated her for a wounded knee, stress, and exhaustion. I completely understood why she would feel stressed and even exhausted with being in a new environment and such, but there was no explanation for the knee." Gaara tensed, "that was when he told me that his sister told him that Hinata had just seen you right before she had injured herself."

"I didn't- " Gaara began

"I know," Karura answered, "I know, and I'm so sorry. I told your father, jokingly, that you two had started fighting already, like a real couple, and Hinata now had battle wounds to prove it."

Gaara paled as he began to understand what his mother was saying.

"I did not know that man would take my words so literally and attack you. Then you did what you did, and well… now here we are. It was my actions that began this whole experience, and I apologize. Son, I am so sorry."

"Why would you… you know how he… why?" Gaara was taken completely aback.

"Son, I am so sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Gaara could hear the desperation in his mother's voice. He knew she was telling the truth, and even if she wasn't, he would believe her anyway. She was the only one he had. He had to believe her. To show his forgiveness, he left his desk and joined her on his bed. Nevertheless, he left some distance between them, choosing not to look at her.

"It's alright," he answered, "thank you for telling me."

Karura sighed out. She was relieved her son was not angry with her.

"Now, I need you to try harder, my son," she continued, "You and Hinata will be marrying soon. I know this seems unfair for me to ask of you, but can you please try to be nicer to her. She's a nice girl, and she's trying. That's more than you can say for a lot of people." Karura continued when Gaara gave no response, "besides, you know what will happen to our kingdom if we break this contract with Lord Hiashi."

Gaara nodded his understanding.

Karura smiled at her son, "come here." He just looked at her. "Come here."

Finally, Gaara obeyed her request and moved closer to his mother, still looking down. She reached for his face, and he turned away. She drew her hand back, hurt in her eyes, but tried again. This time, Gaara did not turn away and she stroked his hair. She loved how soft his hair was. "Tomorrow you will be meeting with a family who are asking for a royal waiver of a loan they toke out about a decade ago. Your father wants to deny them, however you can make your own choice as crown prince. Hinata will go with you. think of it as a date!" she said that part with a light giggle. Gaara didn't say anything. He just nodded.

Karura continued to stroke his hair, "when was the last time you slept, my son?"

"a few days ago…" Gaara whispered.

"Do you want to sleep?"

"… yes." He answered, desperation in his voice. Karura pulled her son into her lap. This was something she enjoyed doing for him. As he relaxed his body into an expectable lying position, she began to massage his pressure points. She did this for a few minutes until he began to fully relax and his eyes closed, finally at peace. When she was sure he was finally asleep, she rested his head on a pillow rubbing the hidden markings on his head and whispered before she made her leave, "You are my son. I am your mother. You are mine. I am yours. I love you. You love me, and we're all each other will ever need."

Gaara woke up the next morning with a start. He had slept through a whole night, which wasn't something he did often. He looked around and realized that his room had been cleaned and his curtains were open. _One of the chamber maidens must have taken this chance to come into my room. _

As he left his bed and began his morning routine, his memory filled out. He remembered his talk with his mother the day before, and everything she had told him. Finally ready, he left his chambers, knowing he was expected.

Nearing the main hall, Gaara was startled to see the King standing in the middle of the hall, seeming to have been waiting for him. If anyone, he had been expecting Lord Baki.

Gaara tried to continue on his way, paying the king no mind. However, he was stopped abruptly when an arm stretched out in his way. "Where do you think you are going?" Gaara tried to ignore the man and walk another way when he felt himself being slammed into the wall. He made no sound. He would not give the man the satisfaction.

"Answer me," the king ordered.

Gaara merely turned his head to stare at his father blankly. He knew his father hated it when he did not respond. It was one of the only things he had against the man. However, his stubbornness had a price. Before he knew it, the king's hand came charging towards his ribs. Gaara's vision blurred. However, he stood his ground.

"ANSWER ME." Gaara said nothing. He saw his father raise his hand to strike him again when a pale hand reached for the man. Stunned, Gaara turned his head to catch a glimpse of the person who had dared to defy the king. The person he saw made him want to chuckle. This was all so ridiculous.

"Please," Hinata pleaded, "please, your highness! I apologize for my insolence, but please do not harm him further. What ever he has done, whatever punishment he deserves. I will take that punishment. Just, please… don't hurt him anymore." Hinata could feel her voice threatening to choke from tears, but she couldn't let herself fall to the emotion. She had to be strong. The king drew back from his son as he watched the young woman tremble under his watch. He straightened his garments and motioned for his knight to stand down. Gaara stood up straight, his face still a blank stare, hiding the pain he felt. He couldn't let his father know he was in pain.

"Lady Hinata," the king began, "what is it you are doing here?"

"Y-Your Highness," Hinata stuttered in response, "I have acted out of my place. I apologize." Hinata finished with dropping to the ground in a bow. She didn't know what had come over her. She was only been on her way to meet Gaara before their outing when she saw him and the King engaged in what seemed to be a silent altercation. Before she knew it, the King had struck Gaara mercilessly and she moved without thinking.

The King began chuckling uncontrollably. When he finally ceased, he said to Hinata, "Raise, Lady Hinata." Hinata scrabbled to her feet, in obedience.

"I am happy to know that I choose a young lady for my son to marry such as you. These days, young ladies are weak and docile. I was afraid you would be the same, however I am glad you possess such strength. A woman should stand for her husband." With that, the King apologized to Hinata, giving her a light smile and began to continue down the hall, "I wish you and my son an enjoyable day."

As the king and his knight rounded the corner, Hinata allowed herself to exhale and she fell back to the ground. _Hinata, what are you doing?! You just keep on trying your luck, don't you? Why can't you just stay out of trouble?!_ Hinata berated herself inwardly. After thoroughly satisfied with her mental beating, she turned her head to meet he eyes of Gaara. He was now slouched down on the floor. She gasped when she saw blood on his chin. In a panic, she ran off into the nearest open room and wet a towel. She ran back to him, and was about to help him when she remembered what happened the last time she got close to him.

So instead, she handed him the towel. He just lifted his head to look at her. After he made no move to take it, she lowered it to his lap. She wasn't taking any chances anytime soon. Who knew where the closest guard was. Maybe she wouldn't be so lucky this time.

Gaara stared at the towel placed before him. Then he glanced at the girl who had put it there. Why did she defend him? He had done nothing but attack her and accuse her of lying to him. Now she was trying to help him. She was such a fool, a stupid stuttering midget idiot. Inwardly smiling at his long forgotten name for her, he picked up the towel and whipped the blood off his mouth and chin. A hard punch by the king in the ribs, lent itself to a few blood stained coughs.

After whipping the blood off, Gaara dropped the towel to his side and watched Hinata. She just looked back at him, however she had lowered herself so they would be at eye level. He watched her silent breaths. Something about her was different. She seemed more… reserved. Her eyes did not possess the same passion he was used to seeing in them. Suddenly Gaara felt a pain in his chest. He couldn't decide whether it was the sullen look on the girl's face or the after effects of his father's attacks that was causing him to feel this way, probably both.

Hinata continued to silently look at the man before her. She wouldn't say anything. She wanted him to make the first move. She needed him too. She was too afraid that anything she would do would upset him, so she remained silent. However she knew Lord Baki was waiting for them. Hinata was about to crack when he finally spoke.

"Come here." It was not a command, but a request. Hinata did as he asked, remaining silent. She crawled over to him as best she could in her dress. The dresses made in the Kingdom of Sand, however lighter and freer than those of her home were still hard to move in. Finally close enough to hear his silent, deep whisper, but far enough to not be in his personal space, she stopped.

Gaara watched her looking at him. She was trying to understand him. She was trying to predict what he would do. She was so stupid. She could look as hard as she wanted, but she would never see him. He was unpredictable.

"You're an idiot."

"P-Pardon me?" Hinata stuttered out. Was he trying to start a fight? She was fuming. He had nothing but bad things come out of his mouth ever since she met him. What the heck was she doing wrong?

"You're an idiot. You come into this kingdom, unaware that you are a pawn. You give yourself up as a sacrifice for a monst-"

"Stop saying that!" Hinata demanded. She was tired of people calling him a monster, including himself. Why did he let people speak like that to him? He was a human being! It was obvious to her that the way people were treating him was hurting him, breaking him into small little pieces. They were turning him into a broken man, and it tore her heart apart, "you're not a m-monster." Before she could control herself, Hinata's eyes filled with tears. They began streaming down her face, uncontrollably. Gaara just watched her intently. Most boys would have tried to calm her or whip her tears away, but he wasn't like other boys. "Y-you're not a monster, b-b-but you're so weird. Most boys would try to comfort a crying girl." When he made no move, instead continuing to stare at her blankly, she looked up and whipped her own tears. However the tears continued to run. Damn her period. It always made her so damned sensitive.

Finally, either out of compassion or annoyance at her tears, Gaara handed Hinata his used towel. She turned her head to look at it, and then she burst out into a fit of giggles. Was he seriously expecting her to use a towel soiled with blood to whip her face? Was she to receive a blood facial this morning? She shook her head, still crying and laughing. Her hysterical behavior interested Gaara. Had she finally cracked under him? No. She was different that all the rest.

Eventually, Hinata calmed down a bit and said, "y-you know, I-I wasn't lying t-to you when I said I d-didn't tell the king that you hurt me. I see how he treats you! I would never t-try to endanger y-you." Again, Gaara felt the tug at his chest. What was this feeling? Whatever it was, he wanted it to disappear.

"I know."

Hinata looked at him, surprise shining through her pale eyes, "w-what?"

Gaara laid his head back to allow it to rest on the wall, "I know you didn't tell him. You were telling the truth then, but you are still a liar and I am still a monster."

"Y-you not a-a m-monster" Hinata stuttered out between hiccups of tears. She closed her eyes to breath in, an attempt to calm herself. When she opened her eyes, Gaara's were staring into hers. He was quiet and staring at her, but she was unable to look away. His eyes were beautiful. She had never seen eyes like those a day in her life. She felt her heart rate quicken.

"You're lying." He stated, leaning even closer, "I hate these lips you use to lie to me. These stupid lying lips."

She opened her mouth to say something when he closed his lips over hers.

She had stolen so many glances of her husband to be, but she never imagined his lips would be so soft. She allowed her eyes to close. She had no idea what was happening, but she didn't care. She could feel his warm breathing on her. They both breathed in each other's scents simultaneously. Their lips mingled in an unspoken song of pain, pleasure, rejection, longing and need. He laid his hands on her cheeks, deepening their contact. The kisses, though desperate and fierce were soft and gentle, and she felt herself falling apart. The sudden heat between them was so unexpected and she was shocked to find her body responding so positively to him. He was Gaara! Nothing in the world could have prepared her for this. Her entire body seemed to be filling up with all the warmth and light that his body could offer, happily giving his own away to her, as if she was dying of cold. She shivered deliciously as his hands slid into her hair, then away from her body.

It ended abruptly. He lightly pushed her off him and with shallow breaths allowed the past distance to fall in between them. He didn't know what had come over him. He just saw her there, filled with thoughts that she hadn't betrayed him, and that she was still there, and he just…. Fuck! _If she was afraid before, she's terrified now…_

Hinata's eyes flickered open, with the removal of what seemed to be the only source of warmth in the artic that had form in her being. It seemed she couldn't process anything that had happened. All she could do was stare at this man, and try to keep her heart from beating right out of her chest. _Can anyone else hear this?!_

They sat there in silence for what she thought were hours. Finally Gaara was the one to break the silence.

"You're ugly when you cry."

* * *

_**Told you guys you'd get fluff :) **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. That was my first ever kissing scene, so I hope it was ok… gosh I hope it didn't suck. Next chapter will hopefully be up in a week or two since it's summer break for me. Hope to hear all your thoughts. **_


	10. Night Sky

**PSA for those who have been following this story from the beginning (back in the days of Sakura's prologue), first I wanna say I love your guts, and two: please visit the first chapter again. Scroll to the very bottom and re-read the facts of my story. I added some things that might be helpful for reading. You don't have to, but it'd probably help. K! Now enjoy the update.**

_Love's Hiding Place_

_Chapter 10: Night Sky_

* * *

"_You're ugly when you cry."_

Hinata stayed on the ground, blinking repeatedly as she played the event that had just transpired over and over again in her head. Had Gaara really just kissed her? Gaara, the same man who recoiled at the mere sight of her had just kissed her. What's more, he hadn't just kissed her. No, they had almost engaged in what Hinata could only describe as foreplay.

Still a bit disorientated from her betrothed's behavior, Hinata tried to calm herself as she slowly scooted away from him. Why had he kissed her? Why didn't she push him away? Why had she kissed him back? She had never kissed a boy in the entirety of her life. It had been an event she had always dreamed would be filled with the utmost romance and love. She would have never guessed it would be with a man who she was sure despised her in a dimly light palace hallway after an altercation with the king.

Still trying to find the reason for Gaara's and her own actions in her own mind, Hinata barely noticed it when Gaara stood up and brooded away, not uttering a word. As she watched him walk away, she remembered that she had sought Gaara out in the first place to remind him of their meeting with some of the villagers. Taking Gaara's lead, Hinata stood up, dusting off her dress and followed carefully behind him, her fingers grazing her lips.

As the two reached the main hall, Hinata was not surprised when Gaara barely acknowledged Lord Baki's presence and continued walking towards the main door of the palace.

"Lady Hinata," Lord Baki stated as Hinata bowed her greeting, "good day. You look lovely."

"Th-Thankyou!" Hinata squeaked out. She would never have guessed her first kiss would leave her so disorientated, "How are y-you doing L-Lord Baki?"

"I am well, my lady," Lord Baki replied, motioning for a royal guard to lead Hinata outside, "I am sure you were made aware of the activities planned for today."

"Yes, I was told that we would be visiting the surrounding villages of the Kingdom, a common political practice," Hinata responded, regaining her professionalism.

"Well," Baki began as they were lead outside, "you see, unlike your Kingdom which only consists of the Capitol and the Country, our Kingdom consists of the a capitol city, the country, and smaller village colonies that we reign over. Due to the arid climate of our Kingdom, we are not able to cultivate many forms of vegetation on our own. The village colonies, however still somewhat in the desert, have better resources to grow crops, and they provide us with these crops. We give them minerals, metals, woods, and military protection in exchange. The villagers of these colonies and villages are not allowed to vote for council, however, it is incredibly important that we keep them satisfied. If they were to grow angry with the capitol, they are poised for a mutiny. All this time, you have only visited citizens of the capital city and the other citizens of the Kingdom. Those who live in the village colonies will be more… difficult to handle. I hope you are prepared."

"Yes," Hinata answered as she ascended the carriage. Gaara was already seated across from her staring outside of the carrying. She tried to not look at him and continued speaking to Lord Baki, "I did not realize how different our Kingdoms are. I will try my hardest."

The carriage ride was entirely silent, lest for small mentionings between Lord Baki and his guards. Hinata and Gaara did not speak the entire time, Gaara choosing to look out the carriage instead. Hinata inwardly frowned at this. It reminded her of the first time they had taken a carriage together. He hadn't looked at her then either.

After a long, hot ride through the Kingdom, Hinata was relieved as the weather finally began to become more bearable. It seemed as though they had been riding for over 4 hours. She knew that they had finally arrived.

Stepping out of the carriage with the help of a royal guard, Hinata marveled at the change of terrain. The sand filled dry wind had been replaced with a cool almost moist breeze. The large stone and sand houses had been replaced with modest wooden cabins. There was a large fountain in the welcoming gates of the village. It was picturesque! Marveling at the sheer beauty of this new world, Hinata brightened. It reminded her so much of her home, the Kingdom of Leaves.

Shunning the help of the Guards, Gaara jumped off the carriage. Startled by the sound, Hinata turned her head to look at her companion. They met eyes for a short moment, but promptly looked away from each other. Lord Baki and the guards tried to pretend they hadn't noticed that the pair was acting odd, well more odd than usual.

After collecting themselves and making sure everything was prepared, they set out.

They had just finished the visit with their twenty-something house, and Gaara couldn't be more disinterested. He understood why it was necessary to have a positive relationship with the village colonies; however, he knew he wasn't the best candidate for bettering social ties. The villagers here felt the same way about him as the citizens of the Kingdom did, if not worst. Their views of him were shrouded with more rumors, hence they hated and feared him even more than their Kingdom residing counterparts.

After a long day of the soon to be Princess, Hinata meeting and mingling with the prominent families of the village, and his silent observations under the dissections of the villagers, Gaara was irritated. Everything was so easy for the girl. She easily gained the trust of everyone she spoke with. It was getting tiring for him just watching her. Thankfully, human beings need food, and after a long day of political exchange, Lord Baki gauged the Lady Hinata's hunger. She sheepishly informed the man that she was indeed famished, and they decided to reward her good work with allowing her to choose their place of rest and replenishment.

Pleased with her ability to make such a decision, Hinata decided upon a small outdoor restaurant with a small field with children playing about. As they were served, promptly and respectably, Gaara looked down on his hands as everyone else ate. He never consumed outside foods. He barely trusted the chefs in the palace to not poison him, let alone the cooks in the village colonies. Besides, he had never been one for an appetite.

As he listened to everyone else chew and make small talk, Gaara could feel the cold glares of the other guests on him. He could feel their fear and their hate resonating from their bodies. They didn't want him there, and frankly, he didn't want to be there either. He just wanted the stupid girl to finish her meal quickly so they could leave. Looking up slightly, he watched her chew her lamb. She ate just like his mother, well-mannered motions and dainty bites. So she was graceful at something, he thought. Then, Hinata's eyes locked onto his. Startled, Gaara looked away. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he look her in the eye? He calmed himself and busied his eyes with counting the designs on the tablecloth.

"G-Gaara?"

Gaara slowly rose his head to yet again meet eyes with the person he was having a hard time looking at, "what?"

"Do you want some of my water?" Hinata asked her betrothed, "I noticed you didn't order anything. I know you don't like lamb, but you have to be thirsty since we've been wandering for so long."

Gaara stared at the girl for a while before he answered, "No…"

Hinata visibly shrunk at his refusal, but before she could try again, a group of children bombarded the young lady with questions.

"Miss! Are you the new princess?

"You're pretty, princess!"

"She's not the princess yet, stupid!"

"Yeah, she has to get married to the Prince Gaara first."

"You're the princess right?"

"What's your name?"

"Come play with us!"

Hinata allowed the children to pull her away, completely flustered and taken aback by their boldness. They reminded her of a certain someone back in her Kingdom. As the children pulled her towards the playing field, a guard followed closely behind just to be safe.

After the kids bombarded the unsuspecting girl with a plethora of absentminded and childish questions, they begged her to stay and play with them. Hinata wanted to decline their offer to play football, however, she was taken by the adorable faces of all the children, and was soon engaged in a game of ball with the children, her dress, petticoat, and corset and all.

Gaara watched her play with the children. She seemed like she was having the time of her life. In all the time he had laid eyes on her, he had never seen her look so at peace, so utterly overjoyed. It disgusted him. Why was it so easy for her? He watched as the patrons of the establishment watched and talked positively about the princess to be amongst themselves, some even cheering her on in her match against the group of children. Apparently, she and a small girl were on a team and the rest of the children were on the opposing team. Everyone was laughing and enjoying the show. He could hear their approvals of her and they talks of wanting to meet her as well. What was so great about her? Why was everyone in this Kingdom so taken by her? Even his mother favored the girl. She wanted him to treat her better. As if she needed him to treat her well. Everyone else did, she was fine without him showering her with affection he didn't even know how to give. That was when he remembered what had happened that morning – he had kissed her! He had kissed that stupid midget idiot! What had he been thinking?

He had just seen her there shedding those tears. No matter how heartless people believed he was, he hated to see women cry. Was that the reason he had kissed her? That must have been it. He just wanted to shock her so much that she would cease the tears. However, that didn't explain why she had returned his gesture. It was a mistake he was sure. There was no way in hell she wanted to kiss him back. She hated him, he was sure of it. They all hated him. Frankly, he hated himself as well.

"Crown Prince."

Gaara slowly stared back at Lord Baki, murmuring, "yes."

"We are leaving now."

Gaara nodded his understanding and walked back towards the carriages. He wasn't feeling well, and he just wanted to get out of that place. As he left the place of cold glares and angry stares, he didn't notice a certain raven haired young lady fill up a canteen in hopes that she could get him to drink some water later.

As they made their way out the village colony, Hinata felt a sense of loss. She had so much fun in the village. As she waved goodbye to the villagers, she hoped they would be back soon. Even so, she knew they were on their way to another neighboring village not too far from that one. Hinata looked outside the carriage. It was getting late. She guessed it was around a quarter past 5. They needed to hurry. Closing the draperies, Hinata settled back into the carriage, still reminiscing over the fun she had just had.

Eventually, she noticed that Gaara still hadn't said a word. It was odd. He had kissed her and then treated her like a stranger. Was this the way it was supposed to be done? This was all so new to her. Even though she was a new comer to the world of romance, Hinata knew that things should not be this way. A couple that had just shared their first kiss should have grown stronger, not reverted back to seemingly the first time they met.

Still racking her brain for ways to break the silence, Hinata almost didn't hear Gaara say, "You shouldn't run about with commoners."

"Pardon?" she blurted out without thinking. She knew he hated to repeat himself.

Instead of clarifying himself, Gaara continued, "Those children are most likely from working class families. Many of them carry diseases your system is not yet immune to. It's dirty."

Hinata blinked back in response. Gaara was scolding her?! What's more, he was scolding her for playing with children. She didn't see a problem with that. So what if they were from a lower class? They were just as important as she was. She was a bit taken aback. She knew Gaara was a bit egotistical and socially inept, but she never thought he was a snob. Then she remembered something, he was a crown prince. What's more, from what she had been able to decipher after over a week of living in this Kingdom, he was extremely sheltered. It didn't seem as though he was given many opportunities to leave the palace. She also remembered what a germaphobe he had proven to be when they first met. He had been so angry that she had spit water on his face! To this day, she still believed that if she hadn't done that, maybe their first impressions of each other would have been better.

So instead of arguing with him, Hinata thanked him for his worrying about her, "but, I have a q-question…"

Gaara merely gave her a slight rise of a pale eyebrow.

"Why do such young children work? Do the village colonies not abide by the child labor laws of the Kingdom?"

Before shook his head in response, "no, they are free to make their own laws regarding such matters." Hinata grimaced. It pained her to think of such young, adorable children working in dangerous factories. That would be something she would try her best to change when she became a member of the royal family. She was sure the Queen would give her an audience to discuss it.

They didn't speak the rest of the ride, but Hinata was all right with that. Just as long as he wasn't ignoring her and avoiding her, she was satisfied.

When the party finally arrived at their destination, a modest cottage on the outskirts of one of the poorer village colonies, Lord Baki stepped out and led the Crown Prince and Lady Hinata to the house. Before they even alerted the residents of the household of their arrival, a young boy opened the door and smiled at the royal party.

"Crown Prince," he said smiling widely, "we've been waiting for you. Please come in!"

Taken aback by the boy's invitation, Gaara hesitantly walked into the door of the awaiting family.

"Noaku!" the mother of the boy ran up to her son and collected him, apologizing profusely to the Crown Prince and his party, "I'm so sorry your Highness! Please do not punish us for my son's behavior!" She kept her head down, afraid to look at the unforgiving monster she was sure the Crown Prince was.

Before Gaara had a chance to reply to the woman, Lord Baki spoke, "Hello, I am Lord Baki, the Knight Commander of the Royal Order," he motioned for Gaara to walk up as the male head of the family came to welcome them, "this is the Crown Prince Gaara, and she is the Lady Hinata Hyuga of the Kingdom of Leaves. She is the soon to be Crown Princess of our nation." Gaara merely stood, watching the family intently. Hinata smiled towards the young boy and bowed towards his parents.

"How do you do?" she asked them. Stressed by the situation she had been trust into, the mother of the boy apologized even more and asked Hinata to please get up. After that her and her husband fell to their knees and continued apologizing. After a while of their bowing, Hinata begged them to rise. However, they wouldn't listen. That was, until Gaara commanded them to stand.

Frightened by the mere sound of the Crown Prince's voice, the couple rose up and begged for forgiveness. Next, they led the party to their family room. As everyone toke their seats, the couple asked them if they cared for food and refreshments. The guards accepted refreshments while Lord Baki, Hinata and Gaara refused, Hinata explaining that they just ate. However, she accepted drinks as to not offend the couple.

After they were served, Lord Baki gave the couple the go to voice their needs. He knew that the King wanted Gaara to reject what ever loan the family was attempting to receive, but he knew that not hearing them out would be greatly against the favor of the royal family. That was when the father began their tale, his son cuddled beside his mother.

"Thank you so much for meeting with us today. We know you are incredibly busy. You see, we used to be a family of farmers. However since the drought began five years ago, we were forced to stop our careers and instead, have been working as lowly servants for the more wealthy family of our village colony…"

He continued to tell them about their lives before and after the drought that had ravaged the village colonies that were the closest to Kingdom of Sand. The Kingdom of Sand, which had been a dessert country for centuries, had found way around their arid climate. Nevertheless, the village colonies, were not used to such weather, and after a 5 year drought hit some areas of a couple of the village colonies, many agricultural families were doomed to fail. Now, the drought had ended, and a few of the households who had survived the drought had been able to restart their lives as farmers. However, some families had been so devastated by the drought, that they lacked the funds to regain their careers as cultivators. This family in particular was asking for an imperial loan to begin their farm.

Lord Baki, after hearing their plea, told them it was impossible to grant them this loan. The couple immediately began pleading with him to reconsider. As the couples' pleas grew more desperate, their son began to cough and whoop uncontrollably.

His mother grabbed her son and began to pat down on his back all the while cooing him, "you're okay. You're all right. My dear boy, you are alright," as the boy began to breathe again after about three minutes of coughing, the mother broke out in tears. She couldn't take it anymore. It seemed as though her life was falling apart, and she could do nothing to stop it.

By instinct, Hinata ran towards the woman and tried to comfort her when the woman slapped Hinata's comforting hand away, "P-please don't t-touch m-m-me! You are a highborn young lady! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND THE PAIN MY FAMILY IS GOING THROUGH!" Hinata shrunk back from the woman. She only wanted to help her. The woman continued to sob uncontrollably as her son stared at her wretchedly. He begged her to stop crying. He begged her, but she continued to sob. The woman had lost all hope.

As his wife begged, the husband fell to the ground, "please reconsider! Please! I beg of you!" he continued to chant. Hinata stared at the people in horror. She hadn't emotionally planned for this. As she watched the family fall apart in front of her eyes, she fought back tears. She would not be weak!

Gaara stared at the family blankly, and then he just rose and left the room. He walked out of the house and closed the door behind him. Nevertheless, he could still hear the cries of the mother and the screams of the father calling him an emotionless monster who couldn't hope to understand their pain. Gaara sighed out. When he was in their midst, the man didn't dare state his true feelings, but now that Gaara was no longer there, the man was lashing out at him. Sitting on the porch, he looked up into the sky. The stars had now begun to show. He marveled at their beauty, shining down on the world. They were majestic objects, invisible from the scorn of human beings. He wished to join them.

"G-Gaara?" Gaara turned around to see Hinata standing with the small son of the couple. He stared blankly at the boy who in turn smiled back at Gaara. He scowled. This boy was beginning to irritate him. Hinata walked with the boy hand in hand and brought him to Gaara, "I-It was getting heated in there and he wanted to see if you were ok. He's a good boy," she said smiling down on the young boy. The boy merely just smiled back at Gaara, showing his two missing teeth. Gaara inwardly marveled at the young boy. A villager had never looked at him like that. Except for his mother, his family didn't even look at him with such a look. Staring blankly at the young boy, Gaara stood up and walked into the house. Everyone silenced at his arrival.

The man who had previously cursed his name visibly shrunk at his presence.

"Give me a clean check note and a pen." Lord Baki wanted to ask what Gaara was thinking, but decided to just do as he was told. Giving Gaara his desired items, he along with everyone else watched the Crown Prince intently. After Gaara was done writing, he stated, "This is not a loan. It is a grant. Begin your farm. Renovate you house, and get medical attention for you son. We're leaving."

Everyone stayed silent. It seemed the world was moving in slow motion. Gaara left, and was soon followed by Hinata after she bid the couple and their son goodbye. Eventually, Lord Baki snapped out of his trance and bid the family goodbye as well as they thanked him profusely, tears streaming down their faces.

"Don't thank me. That was only the wish of the Crown Prince. He normally doesn't do things such as this. I do not know what is happening. Just think yourselves blessed to catch him on one of his better days. I hope we do not hear from you again. Good luck." With that, Lord Baki and the royal guards exited the house, leaving the couple to cry hysterically at the gift the Crown Prince had just bestowed upon them.

Outside the house, Gaara decided not to get back on the carriage. He was tired of the damned thing, and instead decided to walk.

"Your Majesty!" He turned around to see the little boy running after him. _What the hell does this kid want now? _He stopped walking and turned around to face the boy. As the boy reached him, he coughed a bit, but was cured quickly. Moving his messy brown hair out of his face, the boy raised a small cacti plant to Gaara.

"This is for you, your majesty," the boy said between breathes, "this is my favorite cacti plant. I wanted to give it to you as a gift. Take care of it ok?" with that, the boy placed the small pot cacti in Gaara's hands.

Gaara just stared blankly at the boy and simply said, "It's Gaara." He knew that when adults failed, children paid the price. This child did not deserve to pay for his parents' misfortunes. The boy smiled back, once again flashing his missing teeth and ran back home. Staring down at the boy's "gift" he walked silently to the carriage, and hid the cacti under his seat. He stepped back out of the carriage and waited for the rest of the party to reach him.

"Crown Prince Gaara," Lord Baki began as he reached the carriage Gaara was resting on with his hands crossed, "you are aware that you shall pay for this when the King finds out."

Gaara just glared back at Baki, "It will be removed from my private fund. I'm walking." Baki nodded and got into the carriage and began slowly riding behind the Crown Prince.

Hinata walked over to him shyly smiling. She was incredibly happy with him. What he had done for that family was amazing. He was amazing! He was more than what he seemed and she was so happy! As she got closer to him, she offered him the canteen she had filled for him earlier. He merely stared at it, then looked back at her. He finally decided to take it from her, saying nothing.

As they continued walking, Hinata allowed her feelings to flow, "G-Gaara, you were amazing back there! I'm w-wa-was s-so touched by you. Tha-that was one of the nicest things I have ever seen anyone do. You act like you're such a bad guy, but you're not as bad as you put on to be. You're absolutely and amazingly wonderful! I can't believe you're such a good person!"

Gaara didn't reply. He was uncomfortable receiving such praise from this girl, but he would have been lying to himself if he said he wasn't enjoying it a bit. He had never been praised like this. He stopped walking, and Hinata stopped as well, still smiling at him. Gaara studied the girl's face intently. The moon was reflected in her eyes, and it only made her pale eyes shine brighter. _She's so beautiful. _A small blush grew on his face and a looked away a bit. Hinata blinked at his actions until he finally turned back around and asked, "Why did you agree to marry me?"

Surprised by the change of subject, Hinata thought a bit before she answered, "um… there were many reasons I agreed, but the most striking reason is that I wished to begin again, and I did this for the sake of my people in the Kingdom of Leaves. Also I was in - …" Hinata stopped herself before she accidentally told Gaara that she had once been in love with the Crown Prince of her Kingdom. "I'm here now… and I will make the best of this."

Gaara winced at her last statement. He was the "this" she was making the best of. They continued walking, Hinata talking about small things. Gaara had grown used to her light stuttering and was now almost comforted by her indecisiveness as she spoke. He knew this meant she was being sincere. As she continued talking, Gaara interrupted her again, "why do you keep giving me a chance? I've been nothing but awful to you."

Hinata did not hesitate, "everyone deserves a second chance. Besides, you gave me a second chance." Gaara recalled their first meetings, and her spitting on him and slapping him. He should have known she would have been a handful from that moment. "B-but you get 17 chances!" Hinata finished with a small giggle. Gaara's eyes widened at this. _She's been counting? _"I'm sorry. Thank you…"

Gaara continued to look at her blankly, however the slight rise in his eyebrow showed her that he was questioning her.

"-For forgiving me. Thank you for giving me more chances. I told you before I will not give up, and I meant it."

They continued to walk in a comfortable silence until Hinata finally toke the chance to ask her betrothed more questions. He was rarely "nice" to her, so she had to make the most of these moments with him. "Why do Kankuru and the villagers treat you the way they do? Kankuru mostly, I mean, he's your brother."

Gaara didn't want to answer but he told her what he was comfortable telling her. She didn't need to know the whole truth, "as a child, I did not know why they treated me with such hate. However, now the villagers and Kankuru have reasons to despise me. I am not innocent. I deserve their scorn." He didn't want to talk about it anymore. It was a sore subject. Hinata could sense this and decided not to broad.

Gaara racked his mind for something else to fill the girl's mind with. He didn't want her brooding over such aspects of his life. He didn't need her pitying him. His mind wandered, and soon, he remembered the reason he had been so hateful of her in the first place. She had seen him exposed.

Before he even thought about anything he blurted out, "Remember when you burst into the sauna in that horrid palace and saw my exposed body?"

Hinata instantly blushed at this recollection, "u-u-um?!"

"Forget about it," Gaara plainly stated.

"I-I-I'd already forgotten!" Hinata thought that would be the right thing to say, but she was wrong. Gaara was livid! What did she mean she had easily forgotten? He was more memorable than that! He was not pleased.

Hinata could not sense Gaara's annoyance with her, but decided to voice her own grievances, "well you have to promise to forget groping me!"

Gaara scoffed at her, "there wasn't much to remember." He had gotten her back.

Hinata gasped. The nerve of him! She may have been inexperienced, but she was a woman as well, and even she knew she was… well equipped. She refused to take his nonsense.

"Yo-You act as though you were not flushed with embarrassment w-when your hands rested upon my b-breast!" Hinata accused.

Gaara scuffed at her accusation, "As I said before. There wasn't much to remember."

"W-well, you reaction must have been misleading then."

"My face shows no reaction," Gaara said, and then added with a smirk, "besides, I was not the one who fainted at the mere site of my uncovered form."

"I-it was hot!" Hinata tried to defend herself, "I w-was dehydrated!"

Gaara's smirked deepened as Hinata's pale face turned a shade of pink, "Well, I would be lying if I said that I was not flattered that the meer sight of my peni-"

"Noooo!" Hinata screamed out slamming her palms against her ears and closing her eyes. She would not entertain this man's words anymore! After a few moments of silence and darkness, Hinata heard a slight chuckle emit from the Crown Princes mouth. She opened her eyes immediately, anxious to catch a glimpse of his smiling face, only to be met with his signature blank stare. However, she had caught a glimpse of his upturned lip. She'd wished she could see him smile. However the blank stare wasn't too bad. It was better than the glare, she supposed.

Happy with their banter, Hinata continued, "you know… you stole my first kiss." Gaara was a bit upset that she used the term "stole," but he didn't show it. "B-but… it's ok. It was nice, perfect even… you're a-a-a g-good kisser. Thank you."

Gaara's face grew red. He didn't know why she kept saying these things. She was making him feel things he didn't understand. All he knew was that he felt hot, and wanted it to stop, "be quiet." She was lying. She had to be lying. It had been his first time kissing a woman as well, and there was no way it had been enjoyable for her. Besides, he was a monster. No matter what she said, he was a monster. However he knew he had lost his mind when she had said those words to him, and he kissed her.

All Gaara knew now was that he was hot and dizzy. His chest hurt and he didn't know why. What was wrong with him? He needed to get away.

"Do you want to get away from them?" Gaara asked Hinata pointing behind them towards the carriage. Before Hinata had a chance to reply, Gaara ran towards the carriage, flagged them down, freed a horse and rode off towards Hinata. Lord Baki and the guards screamed at him to stop, but he rode towards Hinata. When he reached her, he looked down at her and dropped his hand down for her to grab. Not thinking, Hinata allowed Gaara to pull her up and hoisted up on the horse behind.

"Hya!"

Hinata clutched onto Gaara's back for dear life. He tensed at holding on to him so tightly. However, as the wind blew through his body, it seemed to silence his worries. He eased into the feeling on her head on his back. She was cold against his warm skin. Their body temperatures mingled together, reaching equilibrium. It felt nice.

By then, they had evaded the royal carriage and the guards and knights that had tried to pursue them. They rode through various alleyways and streets. Hinata marveled at it all. The Kingdom of Sand was so diverse in terrain. It was beautiful. It seemed like they rode for hours, but Hinata didn't care. She was having an amazing time with Gaara. She was having an amazing time with him! Something she never thought was possible! They were having so much fun she didn't want him to stop. She wished they could ride like that for all eternity.

But of course, Gaara was abrupt in all in all his decisions. Eventually, Gaara began to slow the horse down. They came to a stop at a valley that seemed to just appear out of the blue. Gaara jumped off the royal steed and Hinata followed suit. Gaara then tied the horse to a lone stone, all the while stroking it. He brought out the canteen Hinata had given him, toke a small sip, and gave the rest to the horse. There were somewhat close to the capital, Suna, now, but he didn't want to take any chances. After he was through checking on the health of their only transportation, Gaara walked towards a hill. Hinata followed behind, wandering what he was doing.

When he reached the top, Gaara let his body fall to the ground, and sat down. Hinata sat down next to him. She poised herself to say something when she caught a glimpse of the most beautiful sky she had ever seen. "Wooow."

"I travel to this place when I am especially angered. However, it is also good for calm times."

"I can see why it would be worth it," Hinata mussed, "The night sky isn't like this in Konaha. I've never seen so many stars in one place."

They enjoyed the silence. Gaara had never felt so comfortable in his entire life. It was sad that this had been the best day he had ever experienced. He thought over everything that had happened today, the good and the bad, and the amazing. He was.. almost happy.

He turned his head to catch a glimpse of the girl who have caused this all. It seemed his mother was right about her. She truly was a kind person, but he had to get something straight. He opened his mouth to speak, but only uttered a horse stutter. His voice wasn't use to the strain. He had never talked this much in a week, let alone a day. Hinata turned to look at him.

"Why did you lie?"

"About w-what?" Hinata asked.

"In the letter's detailing your personality, they stated you were timid..."

Hinata understood, "w-well… I am truly shy, but I have been making efforts to no longer be seen as timid. As I said before, I came here wanting to change. I was once a girl that was described in those letters. I am aware my father had been planning our betrothal since I was sixteen. Yes, I cried and scared easily, but I am making efforts to change. I no longer want to be viewed as weak. I can be strong as well."

Satisfied with his answer, Gaara merely, "hm-ed" in response.

Hinata relaxed, lying her head on the barren grass, "this sky is beautiful, Gaara."

Before thinking, Gaara replied, "You're beautiful." He realized his mistake immediately and inwardly cursed himself.

Hinata's face grew red at this. She knew that if it weren't for the night sky, she would resemble a tomato. For a slight moment she thought she heard Naruto's voice laughing and calling her fondly by the name "tomato." However, she promptly pushed Naruto out of her mind.

Gaara was… so unpredictable, but she was starting to enjoy his behavior. All their experiences came with such excitement.

Usually, most girls would say thank you at such a statement, but Hinata decided against it. Gaara was not one for petty flattery. If he said something like that, he most definitely meant it. Besides, she knew an acknowledgement of his words would ruin he moment. So instead she remained silent. They silently enjoyed the beautiful night sky together.

* * *

_**Aww wasn't that a cute ending?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kidding! Ahhahaha this story's far from over..maybe. I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I really tried to keep it as realistic as I could. I hope I did well. Next chapter will be the Marriage part 1. Finally, right? It will probably be the most fun and funny chapter yet since our friends from the Kingdom of Leaves are finally joining in the action. Can anyone say bachelorette party? Teehee! Let me know your thoughts guys. Constructive criticism and reviews give me super powers. Super-girl in this bitch **__** See you soon! **_


	11. The Marriage Part 1

_Aimi Hyuuga: I know I know! I'm so glad to know that you're still reading! And you're far too kind, love. You're also the only one who even seemed to notice that scene lol. I hope you enjoy this one!_

_Love's Hiding Place_

_The Marriage, Part 1_

* * *

"I see them!" Hinata exclaimed as the Kingdom of Leaves flag came into view. Standing outside of the palace with an abundance of palace personnel and Gaara, Hinata was close to tears when she saw the line of carriages come into view. She hadn't seen her family or friends in weeks, and just the mere thought of reuniting with them was driving her insane with joy. There was no where else she would have wanted to be at that moment than in front of the palace gates awaiting her guests.

On the other hand, Gaara, who was standing as far away from the general public as possible, was itching to escape. The past week with Hinata had gone by so quickly. Gaara had finally begun attending meals again. He was eating again, and for some reason, he found that he could sleep at least three hours a night. Him and Hinata had also spent what he believed were considerable amounts of time with each other in the past week. Most of their time was spent in the library, the garden, and the palace park. Though most of their time was spent in silence, Gaara was satisfied. He wasn't someone who enjoyed talking much to begin with. He could barely believe it had even happened. In a mere week, he had gone from despising the woman he was to marry to almost being able to tolerate her. He supposed she wasn't as horrid as he had first believe, however, he was still on his guard. He had never been one to trust… anyone but himself. People who you trust only hurt you in the end. He knew that better than anyone.

With crossed arms, he watched as she jumped up and down, elevated from bliss. He had never seen her look so lively. He didn't understand why she was so happy to see these people.

"Crown Prince, they have arrived!"

An overjoyed Hinata and her handmaiden and lady in waiting pulled Gaara out of his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed it when the foreign kingdom's carriages had reached them.

She ran towards them, almost tripping multiple times on her dress. As he watched Hinata exchange happy loving looks and long embraces with faces he recognized as her family, Gaara stilled. Why was she so happy to see these people? Then she was "attacked" by people he couldn't quite remember, probably her friends. He heard her call all their names as she embraced some and greeted others: Ino, Lee, Ten-Ten, Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke. There were so many of them. Why had so many come? Did they all have to attend their wedding? He noticed Hinata had tried to hug one of the other females, one with pink hair, but the girl quickly evade the embrace. Instead, the girl offered her a curtsey. Hinata didn't seem to notice, and curtseyed as well. _Seems like everyone isn't as taken with you as you would hope. _Last, she was pulled into what Gaara could only describe as a bear hug by who Gaara could remember was the loud and annoying Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Leaves. _Why is he here?_ Gaara felt his chest clench. Watching Hinata was making him incredibly uncomfortable. He felt as though he wasn't even there. He felt as though he was just a ghost watching human beings go about their lives. He didn't belong there. As he began to make his move to leave, he heard his name called by his betrothed.

"Gaara, e-everyone w-w-would like to greet you b-before we e-e-enter the p-palace," Hinata told him, still holding hands with her little sister, both beaming. Gaara frowned at her stuttering. Was she that excited that she couldn't speak? How unbecoming, he thought. He was irritated. He didn't want to greet anyone, but for some reason, he pushed himself off the gate he had been leaning on, walked towards who he knew as Hinata's father, and bowed. Stunned, Hinata tried to tell him to get up. He was the Crown Prince after all. However, Gaara said nothing. Lord Hiashi, in tow, bowed back to the Prince. They exchanged no words, however, proper respects had been paid.

Neji was the next one to greet the crown prince. He was stunned to see his younger cousin in such high spirits. He remembered the day she left. He remembered how scared and apprehensive she had seemed. However, now she seemed utterly content with her living arrangements. He knew he too well to believe that she was actually happy. However, he knew she wasn't miserable, and that was all he needed to know. Neji sent a knowing smile to his youngest cousin, Hanabi. They had been worrying for nothing.

As everyone collected themselves, they all filed into the palace with the Crown Prince leading the way. Besides, it was much to early in the morning and much too hot to continue lingering outside of the palace.

Entering the palace, all the guests from the Kingdom of Leaves were treated with the best care. They were all lead to their respective quarters with the Crown Prince and Hinata's family receiving the highest quality of treatment.

Hinata hadn't talked much to her friends. She knew they would need the evening and the night to wind down and relax. However, she would not give her cousin or her sister the same courtesy. After all, they were family. They would understand that she wanted to spend time with them, even if they were tried and sweaty from a long few days of travel. She allowed a guard to lead her to her family's quarters. For Hinata, walking through the palace halls was usually something she loathed. However, as she walked through the palace, she noticed her steps seemed lighter and the palace seemed brighter. As she walked, she wondered why she hadn't told Hanabi to come stay with her in her own quarters. They were sisters after all! She missed the girl. When she finally reached the room, she waiting, impatiently, as the guard knocked to alert whoever was in the room. After about four knocks, Neji was the one to open the door.

"Lady Hinata," Neji said beaming, "what a pleasant surprise."

Hinata mustered up the best scowl she could, however failed and answered, "Cousin! Please don't call me that."

Neji folded his arms across his chest, "Hinata, you will be royalty soon. Soon, I'll have to refer to you as 'Your Highness' "

Hinata frowned at this, "Please don't Neji." She lightly giggled at his behavior. He was still the stickler for rules as he had always been. However, she couldn't stop smiling. She had missed his antics. She wanted to close the gap in-between them and hug him once more as she had when they had first arrived, but she knew it was best to act as if they had not been apart for weeks. She needed to get used to the idea that the Kingdom of Sand was going to be her new home, and she hadn't quite realized it until her family and friends had arrived. She had so much she wanted to tell him, so much she wanted to ask him, but all she could manage was, "Breakfast will be served shortly. A servant should arrive to fetch you when the time comes. But um… w-where's Hanabi?"

"Hanabi?" Neji asked, "I believe the brat asked your handmaiden to lead her to your chambers. I'm surprised you didn't pass her on your way here."

Hinata stiffened at Neji's "name" for her sister. "D-don't call her that! Honestly, I thought your two r-relationship would grow better with my absence."

Neji scuffed at this, "are you mad? Why, you were our buffer. Now, she irks me nonstop. I do not know how much more of her behavior I can take. Why couldn't she have been more like you?"

"Hanabi is fine the way she is. She's lovely," Hinata retorted. She loved her younger sister's spitfire ways. The girl had always been the way Hinata had hoped she could have been, confidant and full of life.

"I suppose…" Neji said with his face down cast, "however, I've missed you." after looking for answers in the floor, he rose his head, "you don't stutter as much as you used to. Why?"

Hinata didn't know what to say to her cousin's inquiry. Had she been stuttering less? She would be a liar to say she had noticed. After thinking over the matter, Hinata dismissed his questioning as her just merely speaking to him. She reminded him that she rarely stuttered while speaking to him and her sister. She was comfortable around them. Neji accepted this answer. He wanted to ask her how she had been treated so far in the Kingdom of Sand, but after noticing her glowing demeanor, decided that she hadn't been mistreated. If they were hurting her, he would have been able to tell. To him, Hinata was a transparent novel of scattered thoughts.

After a bit more pointless chatter, Hinata asked her cousin to join her in her search for her younger sister. As they walked, Hinata informed him that they would be eating breakfast with the royal family soon. Neji was not pleased with this, but agreed nonetheless. Soon, they found the young lady, Hanabi running about the palace upper chamber halls in her common clothes.

Upon seeing her sister, Hinata lost all her manners and swooped the girl up into another hug. She was just so happy! Hanabi tried to fight her older sister off, but eventually relaxed into the embrace.

"Sister, I think we have hugged enough for an entire life time now," Hanabi expressed, as she finally was able to claw her way out of her sister's arms. Hinata blushed at this. She hadn't meant to be so overbearing.

"Please be more truthful, little one," Neji spat out with a smirk on his face, "No one has missed Hinata more than you. I hear you –"

"Be quite!" Hanabi screamed, running towards Neji in an effort to quiet him before he told Hinata of her nights of terror in which she would call out her sister's name. it was embarrassing. She didn't want Hinata to think her weak.

Hinata watched the twos continuous banter with a smile plastered on her face. How she had missed them. After she allowed them a few more moments of argue, Hinata decided it was time for them to leave to attend the breakfast. It was uncustomary to keep royals waiting.

As the three Hyugas filed into the Dining Hall, Hinata was surprised to see that along with her father, the Queen, Gaara, Temari, Kankuru and the King were already seated at the grand table.

Hinata and Neji apologized, while Hanabi simply toke her seat. Lord Hiashi reprimanded her, and Hanabi also apologized. Hinata toke her seat next to Gaara, her father seated directly in front of her.

"Good morning, father," Hinata addressed the head of her former household.

"Good morning, my daughter," Lord Hiashi returned, not looking at his daughter. With that, the King and Queen welcomed the guest, Lord Hiashi and Neji thanking them for their hospitality. The Queen asked where Naruto, the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Leaves, was, but was informed by a servant girl that he had slept in. Lord Neji asked for permission to speak, which was granted by Lord Hiashi. With that, he informed the table that perhaps Naruto's absence was a welcomed effect. Technically, his presence would serve no use at the breakfast. He was there as a mere witness for the King and Queen, his parents. Taking Neji's points into consideration, the King and Lord Hiashi began silently discussing the marriage and alliance plans.

As the food was served, the young Hyugas noticed that Gaara had been the only one to not touch his meal. Eventually, Hinata silently switched her meal with Gaara's. It had been something she had discovered caused him to eat. She had been able to figure out that he was fearful of being poisoned. However, she could not bare to see him go hungry, so she had been taking classes with the chef during her free times for the past few days and switching her meals with his. After doing so he began to eat slowly and silently. Hinata smiled at this and continued speaking animatedly to her sister, Neji and Temari. Every now and then even Kankuru would add to the conversation, careful not to say too much. However, he spoke a lot with the young Hanabi. The girl was enigmatic. One couldn't spend time with her without falling into her trap of pointless yet amusing conversation. In all, the breakfast was enjoyable.

The rest of the day went by calmly. Hinata had been given the permission by the Queen to spend the day with her family. With the Queen's permission, Hinata spent most of the day horse-riding with her cousin and sister, playing card games, and playing instruments and singing with her sister, with Neji and Lord Hiashi as her audience. She could have sworn she had seen her father smile during her and Hanabi's performance. This was turning out to be one of the most enjoyable days of her life, but as the sun began to set, Hinata realized that she hadn't seen Gaara since the breakfast. She grew sad at this. Dare she say she missed him? Yes, she missed him. she wanted him to spend time getting to know her family as she had with his. However, she knew that when Gaara did not want to be found, he would remain hidden. He would come around eventually, she hoped. Sighing out, she continued spending time with her family.

The Kingdom of Sand was known for it's large palace tower. However, due to the current peace, most knights had been removed from their posts in the tower and were placed in the dungeons and guard stations of the palace. Because of this, the tower was usually for the most part empty. It was the perfect place for one who did not want to be found to escape to. Hence, it was no surprise that the lost Crown Prince, Naruto found Gaara there. He had been looking for the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Sand all day! He had finally given up to in turn find the young man standing in front of a tower window, observing the outside world. Naruto began to say hello, when he slammed his hands over his mouth. After making sure he hadn't been heard, a wide grin spread across his face. Bingo! He would scare the elusive red head.

Naruto snuck up behind the unsuspecting Gaara, silently giggling to himself. Finally, he was close enough and leaped into action.

"Ouch!" Naruto screamed out in pain, grabbing his nose where Gaara had punched him. "WHAT'S YOU PROBLEM?!"

Glaring at Naruto, Gaara clenched his fists, signaling that he was still ready to fight.

"Say something, asshole!" Naruto yelled at Gaara.

Gaara frowned. Wasn't this the prince of Hinata's Kingdom? Ugh. He had once told her that her people were idiots. It seemed he had been correct. What had the idiot been trying to do now? Attack him? Finally Gaara spoke, "what is you want?"

Instead of answering, Naruto lunged at Gaara. However, Gaara dodged the first punch. After a few throws, Naruto landed a left hook on Gaara chin.

His jaw throbbing, Gaara had had enough! He elbowed the unsuspecting opponent in the ribs. However, he hadn't expected Naruto to take the hit so well and still have strength energy to grab his neck. Feeling himself getting slammed to the ground, Gaara in turn reached for Naruto's neck.

Naruto had grabbed ahold of Gaara's neck as a way to get the lather to calm down, however he was now realizing this was a horrible idea. As Gaara's grip on his neck tightened, he was finding it hard to subdue him. The red head was a lot stronger than he looked, that was certain. As he watched the blood run the red head's face, he knew his couldn't have been any better. As Naruto felt his heart rate slowing down, he knew he had to do something to stop this quick! Where was Sasuke when he really needed him?

Thinking on his feet, Naruto did the only thing he could think of and bit Gaara on the face. However, he had measured wrong, and ended up biting Gaara on the top lip.

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Gaara and Naruto screamed out! Letting go of his "prey's" neck, Gaara stumbled back as he stood up feeling nauseous. Naruto was faring to well either. After a few minutes of yacking up invisible vile, Gaara returned to glaring at Naruto.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Gaara yelled out after his coughing fit.

Whipping his mouth, Naruto screamed, "HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER ME?! I'M THE CROWN PRINCE OF THE KINGDOM OF LEAVES!"

Gaara grew angrier at this, "why did you attack me?"

"I was trying to scare you! It was just a joke! You didn't have to hit me, ya' know?"

"You attacked me! That is no joke."

"I wasn't going to hurt you!" Naruto spat back, "Jeez… I just wanted to see how Hinata's husband or whatever was. She's my good friend you know!"

Gaara stiffened at Hinata's name. For some reason he felt as though he hadn't seen her in days, even though he had seen her that morning at breakfast. He felt his chest tighten at this. He had grown accustomed to her presence. However, she had been so happy with the arrival of her family and peers that he had decided that his presence would be a hindrance.

"…Friends." Lost in thought, Gaara hadn't heard what Naruto was saying.

"What?" he spat back. Friends, he hated that word.

"I said… I thought we could be friends."

Gaara's frown deepened, "I don't need trivial things like friends."

Naruto blinked at this, "what? Everyone needs friends. Without friends, life is lonely." Gaara stiffened. He didn't want to hear that from that idiot.

"Besides…" Naruto said smiling sheepishly, "If this alliance works out, we'll become friends. Might as well start now, right?"

"The alliance is a business and political move," Gaara stated, "Individual camaraderie is not needed."

Growing impatient, Naruto decided it was best for him to just leave. as he began walking way, Gaara stiffened, ready to fight again. When he reached the door, Naruto stopped. He wasn't happy with how things had turned out with Gaara and decided to leave on one last note, "look, I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you that from what I saw this morning, Hinata is happy with you. I was really worried that she'd come hear and be miserable, but I can tell she likes you. so obviously, you can't be as bad as you try to seem. I just wanted to let you know that I accept your relationship." With that, Naruto left.

Almost in a trance, Gaara slowly began walking out of the tower all the while thinking over what the blond prince had just said to him. Hinata was happy with him? She liked him? Him? Yes, they had touched lips and had been spending time around each other, but that didn't mean anything. Did it?

Eventually, Gaara had reached the main halls of the palace and soon after, the grand hall. He hadn't even noticed he had stepped into the Grand hall, until he felt a body run into him. Out of his daze, Gaara looked down to see a miniature Hinata smiling at him.

"Who…?"

"Gaara!" Hanabi exclaimed with a smile.

Gaara stiffened. Who was this little girl calling him by his name?

"Don't you recognize me?" Hanabi asked.

Gaara shook his head. This girl was obviously from the Kingdom of Leaves. They were the only ones who behaved in such a manner. They didn't fear him or falter around him.

"I'm Hanabi!" the girl said with a small smile, "Hinata's little sister."

"Hn," Gaara uttered and made a move to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Hanabi screamed, grabbing Gaara's arm. He stilled, but immediately tore his arm away from the young girl's grip.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Gaara stated, staring down at the girl.

Hanabi blinked back up at him. What was wrong with him? "Okay I'll leave you alone, but… have you seen Naruto?" the girl asked looking about.

"Naruto…?"

"The Crown Prince of – "

"No, I haven't seen him," Gaara lied, not needing her to finish. One could not forget such a nuisance.

"Oh okay," Hanabi exclaimed, "that's good!" she then narrowed her eyes and whispered, "well… if you do see him, don't let him get around Hinata. She used to be in love with him you know?"

Hanabi immediately fell into a small panic after speaking those words. Had Gaara just growled at her?

Gaara walked away from the girl, leaving her in the hall. Hanabi watched him for a bit, then remembered that she had a task to perform. _He's weird, _she thought as she continued her adventure.

_She used to be in love with him…_ Gaara thought over the girl's words as his steps turned into stomps. What had she meant by that? Hinata had loved that annoyance? But why? _Is_ _she still in love with him? Has she been toying with me this entire time? I knew it. I knew I couldn't… argh! I don't care if she's in love with that idiot. I don't care. I don't need anyone. _He couldn't understand why he was feeling this way. His chest hurt even more than it had earlier that day and he was angry as well. He didn't understand this feeling. He just needed to get to his own chambers and quick.

Meanwhile, Hinata was spending the evening entertaining her female friends in the girl's reception room. She had informed her handmaiden and lady in waiting that they were excused for the day, so she was making the tea and cutting the pound cake herself.

"H-here you go, Sakura," Hinata stuttered as she handed Sakura her small plate of cake. Sakura wordlessly accepted the treat. Hinata bite her finger nervously. She had felt that something had been wrong with Sakura since they had arrived earlier that day. She wondered if the wedding was still off. There was no reason that she knew of that Naruto would postpone it, however she didn't want to bring it up to Sakura. It would only serve to make her more agitated.

"Hey, Hina! I better get a bigger piece! You know I don't diet like Sakura and Ino!" Ten-ten exclaimed giggling at Sakura's returned scowl.

"There's nothing wrong with watching one's figure. You could stand to lose a few pounds, Ten-ten," Ino spat out, taking a bite of her cake.

"Oh please, darling," Ten-ten replied, "Men love a curvy figure. Besides, all my fat goes straight to my bottom. All the rich noble men love my wonderful bottom."

"Ten-ten!" Hinata blushed, "you shouldn't talk like that!" Ten-ten had always been a bit brash for a lady of noble status.

"My bum is just as nice, Daaarrling!" Ino drawled out, mockingly. Ino was brash as well.

"You guys are having a pointless argument," Sakura finally joined the conversation, "we all know whose body make all the men go weak in the knees." She narrowed her eyes and directed her gaze at Hinata. "Especially since she's so sweet and lady like. They just want to dirty her-"

"Sakura!" Ino screamed. She tried to divert Sakura's comment with humor, "if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were in love with our Lady Hinata."

Hinata sat silently eating her cake as the girls talked as though she wasn't there. Many would have been unhappy with the setting, but Hinata was quite content. She missed enjoying tea and cake with her mates. As the girls would share gossip, she would listen intently, making small comments. She wasn't much of a gossiper.

"So Hinata, before we leave the subject… how does Gaara like your body?" Ino perversely asked.

"Yea," Ten-ten added, "he most love it, right?"

Hinata's face set ablaze. How could she answer something like that? "P-p-prince G-Gaara… He-he … W-we-we don't do that stuff," Hinata stuttered out. How could Ino ask that?! She and Gaara barely knew each other! How could Ino say such things?

"Wait a minute? So you two haven't made love?" Ten-Ten added, "goodness. Lady Hinata is a lady through and through. Well even if you wait till marriage to make love, you can still pleasure each other in other ways…"

"Like with your mouth!" the two girls said in unison.

"Ladies!" Hinata and Sakura screamed together. Hinata's face was yet again the color of a tomato and Sakura had her famous scowl on her face.

Ino and Ten-ten Sheepishly apologized for their behavior and the tea party continued with the girls asking Hinata more appropriate questions about her and Gaara's relationship. Nevertheless, soon enough, Sakura grew tired of playing nice with the Hyuga princess and excused herself, her reason being a need to find the powder room.

Walking through the palace halls, Sakura maintained her scowl. She was so angry! Hinata was here in the Kingdom of Sand, in a lavish and beautiful palace, about to marry a prince while her relationship was falling further and further into obscurity. Walking through he halls, she passed who she knew was the Crown Prince, Gaara. They stared at each other for a few seconds, but continued on their own ways. He was sort of handsome, she thought.

Back at the reception room, the girls were talking lively about their separate lives. Hinata was having so much fun until she felt Goosebumps. Someone had walked into the room, but she knew it wasn't Sakura. Somehow, she could feel this person's presence. She knew who had crashed her party, "G-Gaara!"

The girl's turned to look at the intruder. When they noticed who it was, they greeted him with bowed heads.

Gaara's glare was making Hinata uneasy. Why was he looking at her like that?

Gaara faltered in his stance at Hinata's mentioning his name. He had been passing and heard her faint voice. Before thinking, he entered the room. Now he was standing in front of two women and his betrothed. Uncomfortable. He was uncomfortable.

"I wanted… to ask…" Gaara tried to speak, but his words continuously got caught in his throat. Why was he so nervous? He just needed to ask Hinata if what her sister had said was true, however he could bring himself to say it as all their eyes fell on him. So instead he whispered, "I haven't seen you much today… just wanted to say hello." With that he excused himself as fast as he had come.

After Gaara closed the door, her two guests squealed like little girls, "AWWWWW Hinata! He's sooo adorable! He was just checking up on you! AHHHHH!" As they congratulated her on her "good catch" Hinata sat there confused. She knew Gaara too well to be fooled by his dismissal. Something was wrong. However, she knew with him, it was better to let him express himself in due time.

After the girls were done with squealing and giggling, they began to wonder where Sakura had gone. Maybe she had gotten lost?

Sakura who had realized that she had been walking for a long time stopped in her tracks when she began hearing some people speaking. Waling silently, she got close enough to hid begin a wall. Peeking her head a bit, she could see whom she knew as the Queen of the Kingdom of Sand and… a man she could not recognize. However, she could tell from his garments that he was not from the Kingdom of Sand. Sakura watched as the man handed the Queen a small hidden box. She heard the Queen say thank you. The man then told the Queen that it had been difficult to acquire the (…) Sakura strained her ears. She couldn't hear what it was the man had given her. Next Sakura could have sworn she heard the Queen say "I've missed them." _Missed who? _Sakura questioned. Who did the Queen miss? Sakura decided that standing there was not a good idea. She needed to leave before being arrested for spying. Turning around, she ran away as quietly as she could. She knew something wasn't right with this Kingdom. However, she didn't have time to think over these things. She knew that she would soon be late for the event if she didn't hurry.

"Bachelorette party?!" Hinata screamed out. Eventually, Sakura had returned, saying she had gotten lost. After Ino and her friendly bickering, Ten-Ten told Hinata that they needed to go meet someone. When Hinata asked whom, Ten-Ten told her it was a surprise. Together, the women walked through the palace halls, Hinata wondering what was going on. Eventually, they were standing outside of what Hinata knew was Princess Temari's reception room. Hinata asked the girls if Temari had summoned them, but the girls didn't reply. Instead, Ino opened the door and Hinata was greeted by a number of her friends from the Kingdom of Leaves and her handmaiden and lady in waiting.

"Surprise, Lady Hinata!" everyone screamed out, "welcome to your bachelorette party!"

"Bachelorette party?!" Hinata screamed out. Everyone laughed. They had never heard Hinata get so loud. Hinata tried to calm herself and began looking about the reception hall. All her friends and guests were there: Neji, Lee, Ten-Ten, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. Shikamaru and Chouji had finally arrived as well. They were all there, for her. She was so happy! As tears began to gather in her eyes, she couldn't help but beam at the sight.

"Stop crying you big baby!" Kiba exclaimed showing his sharp teeth in a smile, "unless that prince isn't treating you right?!"

"No Kiba," Hinata exclaimed laughing through her tears. She hadn't seen all her friends together like this in so long. It was like the good old days. Before she could even say anything else, servants filed into the room with various types of alcohol and foods. They all wanted Hinata to drink. Apparently it was customary.

However, overjoyed, Hinata was not a big drinker. She was only truly comfortable consuming alcohol in small portions during formal dinners.

Nevertheless, she finally agreed to join in after a bit of coaxing from her female companions.

As everyone continued merry making around her, Sakura and Naruto sat together silently taking sips from their respective glasses. Naruto had been distant and they had been fighting quite a lot ever since the whole event back in their home kingdom. Every now and then, he would try to make conversation with her, but it was hopeless. Something was off in their relationship so the two continued drinking, secretly hoping that alcohol would give them the strength to speak to each other comfortable as they used to.

Meanwhile, Hinata was becoming more and more relaxed as she drank more and more alcohol. She knew Neji would take care of her if things got out of hand, so she didn't worry much. As she played a number of drinking games with Ten-Ten, Ino, Neji, and Kiba, she became more and more tranquil. To her right, Chouji was devouring plates upon plates of palace food. If one did not know better, they would have thought that he had never been fed a day in his life. Next to Chouji, was Lee who was out after a few sips. The lad had never been able to hold his liquor. Lastly, making conversation with Hinata's handmaiden was Shino, who seemed to have the most self-control of the entire party. Finally Hinata realized something. Sasuke had gone missing.

As a noble lieutenant of the Royal Order, Sasuke was not only the Crown Prince's best friend; he was his most trusted advisor and knight. So, he thought, why was he along with Shikamaru, charged with running errands? Better yet, why had it been Ino who charged him with an errand. He was no servant boy or a valet. Sighing to himself as he reached his destination, Sasuke waited as Shikamaru knocked on the door to the royal bedroom of the Crown Prince. Who was he fooling? He knew why he had gone when Ino asked him to go and find Gaara. He didn't want to be around everyone. This was merely an excuse to get away.

Inside the room, Gaara stilled at the sounded coming from outside of his door. Could he not just spend some time in peace? All he desired was peace and quiet to think of things about Hinata. He was confused and conflicted about her. Whenever he thought about her, his felt his chest constrict in knots. He didn't know why he couldn't get the imp's words out of his head. So what if Hinata was in love with the Crown Prince of her Kingdom. Why had he expected anything more?

The banging on the door continued. Finally thoroughly irate, Gaara slammed his hands down on his desk and opened the door. "What?"

"Good evening," Shikamaru greeted, "your Highness."

"Gaara.." Gaara replied. _Just wonderful, more citizens from the Kingdom of Leaves._

"Gaara," Sasuke continued, "We are knights of the royal order of the Kingdom of Leaves. Your presence is needed in your sister's reception hall. There seems to be a party of sorts taking place."

"I do not wish to attend such an event," Gaara simply replied and made a move to leave when Sasuke stopped the door from closing with his foot.

"Look… your fiancé is there. Also, I was told that the Queen wishes you to attend this event."

His mother wanted him to attend? Why? Gaara glared at Sasuke. For all he knew, this person could be an assassin. He was no stranger to attempts against his life. Preparing himself for battle, Gaara followed the two Kingdom of Leaves knights. However, no amount of preparation could have readied him for what was to come.

As Shikamaru opened he door to the reception room, Gaara's stomach dropped. Drunk off their Asses, everyone cheered as they noticed the Crown Prince. Gaara immediately turned to leave, but Shikamaru was standing directly in his path.

"Move…" Gaara all but growled out. However, Shikamaru held his ground, and before Gaara could do anything about it, Hinata called out her betrothed name. She motioned for him to come and sit next to her.

"Your lady awaits, Crown Prince," Shikamaru smiled as he walked off towards Chouji's direction, possibly to worn him not to consume so much food.

Before he even knew what his own legs were doing, he was seated on the floor uncomfortably close to his betrothed. Even though he was sitting right next to her, he decided not to look at her, lest his anxiety show through. In addition, he could tell that she had engaged in the consummation of alcohol. She seemed a bit more loose than she usually was.

"Gaara… I've m-missed you… where have you ben?" Hinata slurred out. She was doing quite well for a girl of her size. Gaara just shook his head in reply. He didn't know what to say. She missed him? He narrowed his eyes and gazed at her. Her face was completely red and she seemed to not be able to stop herself from smiling. She was happy. Why was she so happy?

"You know… Me and You," Hinata continued as she cheered and laughed at her friends antics, "we're going to be man and wife soon… married! It's kin ovf scary…" Gaara frowned. He didn't want her to fear him. "But I'm excited…" Gaara's frown deepened. He didn't understand anything she was saying. She was drunk.

"Hey guys let's play some games!" Gaara watched a blond haired woman say before everyone gathered around her and they began engaging each other in what Gaara believed were "games." Eventually, Hinata joined in as well. She tried to urge Gaara to play along, but after he sent two chilling glares her way, she decided to only play one game of the Laughing Game. After she had lost the early on in the game due to alcohol's affect on her, she came back to her betrothed side. He was being so quiet. Truthfully, he never talked much, but this was different. Even if she was a bit tipsy, she could tell that he was feeling awkward around her friends.

Eventually the others began playing Musical Chairs, with a newly relaxed Naruto and Sakura leading the frenzy. Anxiously, Gaara watched as the game unfolded. People were tumbling about, falling over and pushing and hitting one another. He had never attending an event such as this, so he didn't understand why attacking others just to acquire a seat only to get back up was such an enjoyable feat. However, he watched everything unfold with awe. They were all laughing and joking with one another now, and he once again, felt like a ghost, an unwanted addition to a group of people who truly enjoyed each other's company.

Nevertheless, whenever he allowed his depression to over take him, one of Hinata's friends would drunkenly as him a question about his Kingdom, Hinata's female friends (the ones from earlier in the day) would send him a smile, or Hinata would seemingly and intentionally brush her hand over his. At first, it only served to make him feel anxious, to be treated as if he was one of them. He didn't want to admit it, but it made him feel included even though he wasn't participating in this farce. Feeling included, something he wasn't used to.

Nevertheless, his moment of content was destroyed when two more people joined in the "festivities," his brother and sister.

"Temari! Kankuru!" Naruto slurred out as he ran to greet the prince and princess. "Glad you two could make it! Just in time too! Want a drink! Wanna play games? There's food if you guys want!" Before the two could even answer, Naruto had already left to engage himself with other matters. Temari happily looked around her reception hall. When Hinata's friends had asked her permission to use it for their party, she hadn't expected it to be such a overwhelming event. _These kids… _She thought. Soon she caught glimpse of Gaara who immediately turned away from her gaze. She sighed at this. Tonight wasn't the night to try to fix years of a bad sibling relationship. She gazed at Kankuru who had joined some loud blond girl at the buffet. She hoped he would behave tonight.

"Princess."

Temari turned her head to see a tall man looking at her with his hands out reaching for her. "Who the heck are you?"

"I am a Commander of the Knights of the Royal Order of the Kingdom of Leaves, Shikamaru Nara. May I have this dance?"

Temari looked around. The music being played was for musical chairs. What type of dance could they dance with such music? Nevertheless, Temari shrugged and toke the young man's hands, "I lead."

Shikamaru smiled.

As Gaara watched his siblings out of the corner of his eyes, he grew uneasy. Why were they here? Hell, why was he here? He needed to stop deluding himself and thinking he could be normal. He needed to get out of there. Hinata had been playing with her friends; a game he had been informed was called Charades. He toke it as a chance to leave, when Sasuke, who had taken Hinata's seating place, grabbed his ankle. Gaara looked down at him, "What now?"

Sasuke smirked back at him, standing up to look him in the eye. "Don't leave. Now that Shikamaru's… engaged… you're the only person here I can tolerate." Gaara frowned. Sasuke continued, "besides… one cannot leave his own party, especially since your siblings are here now." Gaara's frown turned to a glare. His siblings' presence was the perfect reason for him to leave. Eventually Gaara sat back down. "I would kill for my older brother to be here so I wouldn't have to deal with these idiots, especially that one," Sasuke finished pointing at Naruto.

Gaara then directed his glare towards Naruto. That was the fool the imp told him Hinata had been in love with. Gaara shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts.

Sasuke continued, "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to my brother…" Gaara could tell Sasuke had had a bit to drink. He was mumbling incoherently now. Nevertheless, Gaara couldn't help but growl at Sasuke's mention of his family. _He and his brother must have a good relationship. _Gaara frowned at this. As a child he had always been desperate for his brother's approval. Now, he hated Kankuru almost as much as he was sure Kankuru hated him.

However annoyingly, thankfully, Sasuke continued talking. He talked about life in the Kingdom of Leaves. He even told him a bit about his family. Then he continued and told Gaara about his friendship with the crown prince. Eventually, Gaara growled. By now, Sasuke could tell that Naruto was a sore point for the man. He could guess why. "Look… don't mind him too much. He acts like that because he's an only child and the Crown Prince. Life for him is lonely at time." Gaara stilled. Lonely, that blond idiot who his Hinata used to love did not understand what being alone was. He could never understand his loneliness. _Wait, my Hinata? _

Eventually, Sasuke stopped talking and after being coaxed by the loud blond whose name Gaara still didn't know, he joined their game of Charades. Finally, Gaara was sitting alone. He thought it was what he wanted, but for some reason he missed the unwanted companion. He just watched the game silently. At this point, the Crown Prince and a pink haired girl were trying to get others to guess some play.

Everyone was stumped. They couldn't tell what the couple was acting out. Gaara was well read, so he after a few of Naruto and Sakura's wailing of arms and bad acting, he knew exactly which play they were acting out.

"William Shakespeare's Othello."

"Yeeeeess! Finally!" Naruto and Sakura screamed in happy unison. The alcohol had done its job, and they were finally talking with one another.

"That's not fair!" Ino and Ten-Ten groaned. Gaara had not been on anyone's team. However, Kiba argued that since he was Hinata's soon to be husband, they point was their team's point. Meanwhile, Hinata was praising her betrothed as she toke her seat right back with him. She had too much to drink. She was much too happy.

Soon, Naruto had come over to where he and Hinata were to congratulate him. Gaara tried to ignore the idiot, but he was making himself a bit too know. Noticing Gaara's apprehension, Naruto apologized to Gaara for earlier that day. Gaara just annoyed him, which only make Naruto work harder, "Friends! We're friends!"

Annoyed, Gaara tried to ignore the blonde's talks of friendship, but the man continued. Eventually, everyone also joined into the act. They all kept saying how they were friends with him, now. Was that all it toke to make friends, win a game of charades?

As Gaara silently and apprehensively soaked up everyone's declaration of friendship, Kankuru noticed this and excused himself. Gaara noticed him leave, but decided not to dwell on it. He was happy that his brother was no longer in the same space as him.

Eventually, everyone began to grow tired as the night drew on. Temari, noticing Hinata's nodding off, asked him to take her to her room. Annoyed with the girl for taking advantage of the setting to tell him what to do, he agreed nonetheless. Hinata needed to go to sleep.

After Hinata bid everyone farewell and thanked them, they began walking back to her chambers. As they walked, the two remained silent. However, Gaara could tell she was happy. He knew she was happy because her friends and family were there. Finally, he had realized all she had given up in coming here. He looked down at her. Was she really that stupid that she gave up all of those people who cared for her?

"Wait here," Hinata, ordered more than asked when they finally reached her door, "I need to change into my night gown." For some reason Gaara waited for her. He wasn't sure why, but he had grown accustomed to heeding to her.

"Those people aren't your friends."

Gaara turned around to see his brother, standing at the end of the hall. Kankuru had been angry the entire party, and now that his brother was standing right there, he could finally tell the young man exactly all that he had been thinking. "You think that one night can make you human? Don't forget what you are, Gaara. You're a monster. Stop deluding yourself, brother. Monsters don't have friends." Kankuru said the last few words with added hatred. He knew words hurt his brother more than anything. He chuckled to himself as he saw Gaara stiffen, the panic showing in his face. _Ha, the fucker might just lose it. _He had said exactly what he wanted to say, and walked away. He didn't want to be there to watch the situation unfold.

"Gaara.."

Gaara, startled by the voice calling out to him, stepped back to see Hinata had opened the door. She was dressed in her nightgown and was looking at his worriedly.

"I… have… to go…" Gaara groaned out grabbing his head. _Now, not now! Not now! _He could feel his blood boiling. He could feel his mind falling apart. Kankuru's words had been a rude awakening. He needed to hurt something, someone! He had begun walking away. He couldn't hear Hinata's screams after him. However, when she made a grab at him, he violently pushed her down.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She stared back up at him, hurt in her eyes. What had she done? Everything had been going so well. What had happened? Seeing the hurt in Hinata's eyes, Gaara's stomach formed knots. He had hurt her. Backing away, shaking his head uncontrollably, trying to silence the voice in his head telling him to destroy everyone and everything, he fled.

Hinata eventually collected herself and stood back. She thought they had been making progress. Now this? SLAP! She kept hitting her cheeks with fervor. She wouldn't allow herself any more pity. She would be marrying this man in two days. Whatever was wrong with him, it was her job to fix it, and she would. Nevertheless, that would have to wait till the morning. She needed energy to take on her soon to be husband. She closed her door behind her, hoping she would find a way to make things better in the morning.

In the shadows of the hall, another figure had watched the whole ordeal. White teeth could be seen through the darkness, forming a menacing smile.

"Yes, Kankuru! Tell him… tell him…. he's mine… all mine… MINE!"

* * *

Waywardgal: Thanks for all the favs and follows guys! Toke forever to write that chapter. Also guys, please review. I was really nervous about this chapter. So **everyone** must review this time! Love you guys!


	12. The Marriage Part 2

_Love's Hiding Place_

_The Marriage, Part 2_

* * *

As her lady in waiting, carefully brushed her hair and her handmaiden silently scurried about her chamber cleaning and collecting multiple scattered items, Hinata stared blankly at the mirror. Both girls had been surprised when Hinata had made no fuss when they arrived early in the morning ready to prepare her for her wedding day. Hinata had never been one for the pompous and lavish lifestyle, so allowing others to primp her was never something she indulged in often. She just couldn't find the energy within herself to send the girls away. Besides, today was her wedding day, and they probably knew more about beauty than she did.

She had expected a great time to be had when her family and friends had arrived. However, two nights prior, after the get together her friend had planned for her and her betrothed, he seemed to have almost reverted to his own ways. The following days, Hinata had searched the whole entire palace for him, to find nothing. She ended up spending the days with mostly family and friends, and even though she enjoyed their presence. She was getting a nagging feeling. She wanted to see Gaara.

Not only had she failed in her search, but also she had accidentally found her way into the Queen's study, who promptly sat the girl down for a "talk." To say Hinata was uncomfortable during the talk would be an understatement. The girl was damn near terrified.

The Queen had taken that opportunity to speak to Hinata about her future as the Crown Princess. The conversation had started off innocent enough but had somehow taken a turn for the worst, in which the Queen was giving Hinata advice on how to seduce her son. She even went as far as to ask Hinata the last time she bled to make sure the girl would be fertile after the wedding ceremony. To tell the truth, Hinata hadn't even thought over that aspect of the wedding. Would Gaara expect her to finalize their wedding? Wasn't it her duty? She shuddered at the thought. It wasn't as if she found him disgusting or the like, she just wasn't comfortable with such subjects.

After Hinata embarrassingly told the woman that she had indeed received her monthly gift about a week ago, the woman beamed. Hinata was relieved when the talk moved into more comfortable topics such as the wedding plans and such.

Hinata was startled out of her thoughts by an audible crash behind her. She slowly turned her head as to not disturb Matsuri's workings.

Kauri was scrabbling on the ground trying to pick up the things she had dropped. Matsuri promptly scolded the girl while Hinata asked if she was all right. Kauri apologized profusely as she picked up the things she had dropped in her rush.

Hinata sighed silently as she turned to yet again stare into the mirror.

"The royal tailors and beauticians will be here shortly Lady Hinata," Matsuri cooed as she marveled at Hinata's mane. She had never realized just how beautiful a head of hair the girl had. As she allowed the comb to run through Hinata's hair one last time, she patted fly-aways away. "I hope they style your hair in one of the newer designs. I've been reading Prime and Proper, and they've been showing the new hairstyles. Dead are the past's ever so popular beehive styles donned with numerous flowers. Now most ladies wear their hair in half up and half down styles." She began putting her things away. "I hope they give you one of those. Hair as lovely as yours should be allowed to flow freely."

Matsuri went on and on about beauty and such. All Hinata could really think about was her impending marriage. She would be married in a few hours. She! She would be married to Gaara! She could feel her anxiety rising. She could feel her heart beat quicken. However, she willed herself to calm down. She would not faint here. She had grown out of those things. She was stronger than that. Instead of allowing her anxious thoughts to overtake her and throw her into despair, Hinata decided talking joining Matsuri in her conversation would be the best.

"M-Matsuri… Kauri?" Hinata squeaked out, inwardly cursing herself for sounding so meek.

"Yes, my lady?" the two answered in unison, Kauri's voice a whisper.

"Would you two mind telling me a little about yourselves?" Hinata hoped she wasn't imposing on the girls. "Um… you don't have to if y-you don't want to…" She just needed something to distract her from her thoughts. Besides, this was a good way to become better acquainted with the girls who would probably become her most trusted confidants in this kingdom.

Kauri was a bit shaken. No one had ever asked her such things before. However, Matsuri jumped right up from her chair and placed herself atop the lady's large dressing room vanity.

She began her tale as Hinata and Kauri listened attentively, "Well I applied for this job as a lady in waiting for the royal family after my family's wealth took a nosedive. Frankly, I'm surprised I was accepted since I am not from a well-known family or a noble. Most workers of the royal family are brought here to work and are expected by their families to create relationships and gain trust within the family. So I guess I was chosen for that particular reason. I applied frankly because I needed the job."

Matsuri continued her story telling her small audience about how her family used to be.

She had been blessed with a mother and father would love her dearly and worked very hard for her. So hard in fact, that they had risen from poverty to middling class, which was not common in their Kingdom. Most people were born into a certain social class and stayed there throughout their lives.

Her father and mother owned a small trinket shop and restaurant on the outskirts of the Kingdom in which traveling merchants would visit to purchase things unique to their Kingdom. Eventually, the shop and eatery's popularity grew in size and monetary value. Matsuri's father decided that due the strong economy, it would be a good time to invest in metals, namely, gold. They sold their store and moved into the capital city, Suna. Soon after their relocation, her father purchased a store from jewels with a bit of money borrowed from the royal trust.

"Life was good." Matsuri said with a gleam in her eye. Shortly after, with downcast eyes she continued, "Eventually, the economy took a nose dive. No one knows how or why, but everything just started falling apart for everyone." She told them of her family's, like many others', inability to hold on to their store. Eventually, they lost their store to foreclosure, and now she, her mother, and father worked countless jobs just to hold on to their lifestyle.

"Even though many are angry because they feel as though with all that has happened in our Kingdom, the incredibly wealthy and noble and the royals are still able to live such lavish lives while we are scraping for the leftovers." She said the last with a bit of scorn in her voice. "However, I am thankful for this opportunity. I am given housing in the palace. I am well fed and paid, and I am learning many new things that a middling girl such as myself would have never learned. Everything will be alright, I am sure."

Hinata sat there speechlessly. She didn't know what to say. What could she say to someone like Matsuri? She was fortunate to be born into upper nobility and extreme wealth. She never had to want for anything in her life. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Stop that," Matsuri told her with a grin, "You don't have to feel bad, my lady. We are all dealt certain hands. I can handle mine." She twirled a piece of Hinata's hair in her hands, closing the distance between them, "besides, when you become princess, and one day Queen, you'll help fix all of this."

Hinata shyly smiled back at the girl. She had meant well, but now, Hinata's thoughts were back on the impending marriage. She frowned.

"Don't look like that," Matsuri cooed. "I am so happy to be working for you, my lady."

"M-Matsuri..." Hinata peeped up. Matsuri tilted her head in return, "could you please just call me Hinata when we're alone? If… that's not too much trouble."

She heard Kauri squeak. The girl was a stickler for following the rules. "Y-you can't! It's disrespect!" then she realized she had spoken out of turn and apologized deeply.

"It's quite alright, Kauri," Hinata said, getting up to pardon the girl. Kauri reminded her so much of herself. "I would like for you to call me Hinata too." Kauri stiffened. "Just when… we're alone ok?" Hinata finished with a smile. Kauri apprehensively nodded, quickly running off to finish whatever work she had been doing.

"Your turn, Kauri!" Matsuri said as she reclaimed her former chair, "You never tell us anything, and you've been working here for a while."

Kauri apprehensively stopped her motions, silently wishing Hinata wouldn't ask her to tell her anything. Her past was not something she did not like talking about. Thankfully, Hinata could see this and decided to ask Matsuri more questions.

"M-Matsuri?"

"Hmm?" Matsuri realized her mistake and promptly answered correctly, "I mean, yes… Hinata?"

"Do you know why the people here are so… angry with the royal family?" This had been something that had been on her mind for a long time. She just never knew whom to ask, and since today she'd be inducted into the royal family, there was no better time than this for her to get some answers.

"Um… It's mostly because of the disproportionate distribution of wealth, but… I've heard some juicer stories! Wanna hear?"

Hinata nodded. Of course she wanted to hear! She wasn't one for gossip, but this was about her future.

"Well…

I heard that a long time ago, before I was even born, the King was famous for his ability to make gold appear. Everyone thought he was amazing! However, the more religious of our Kingdom were in uproar. They couldn't believe the king would engage in such black magic. I mean, how else could you explain such madness? Anyway… eventually he lost his black magic abilities and that's when the Kingdom began to fail. But that was a long time ago. Apparently King Yodaime found a way to fix the economy without the help of black magic. However, everyone knows that when one makes a deal with a witch, they must give something in return." Matsuri lowered her voice to a whisper, "Some people believe that the witch cursed Crown Prince Gaara, and took solace in his mind, cursing him with a demon. The king was forced to name Prince Gaara the Crown, leaving the rightful heir, Prince Kankuru angry and bitter."

Taking that all in, all Hinata could think about was Gaara's referring to himself as a monster. However, she just couldn't bring herself to believe that he was cursed. She just didn't believe in things such as black magic and witches. They were things she knew only existed in the medieval times.

"But… it's all hear say. No one but the royal family REALLY knows. There's lot of rumors." Matsuri said shooting a look at Kauri, "all… types of… rumors."

Hinata also turned her gaze to the girl, silently begging her to tell her anything she might have heard.

"You shouldn't spread lies about such things, Matsuri, especially in the palace. It's treason." Kauri turned to Hinata, "my lady, you haven't a thing to worry about. Crown Prince Gaara is a bit misunderstood, but he is not as bad as many believe. I am sure you have discovered this. With your kindness and heart, he will become a great King one day."

Hinata blinked back in awe. That was the most Kauri had ever said in one breath, and what's more, she was defending Gaara. Since her whole time in the palace, she had always believed the Queen and maybe even Doctor Chiyo were the only ones who believed in the young man. It seemed he had a few other followers.  
She smiled back at Kauri. The girl would never know how much those words meant to her.

"Thank you, Kauri," Hinata said with a bright smile. The girl didn't say much, but when it came time, she knew just what to say. However, Hinata kept what Matsuri said in her mind.

"Like I said, they're rumors, but I mean… rumors don't just come out of…"

Matsuri stopped speaking as the royal tailors and hairdressers knocked on the door. Hinata gave them the okay to enter.

After all of the greetings were exchanged, the women began to work on their soon to be princess.

Shortly after their arrival, they began to pamper the young lady. They turned her around from the mirror, so she would be surprised upon the unveiling. Hinata watched as the women powdered her face, applied mascara on her lashes, and painted her lips. She couldn't see what these women were doing, but she could tell that they knew she didn't like too much. Soon, she felt someone working on her hair, and eventually winced when another woman began fitting her corset. She had been dreading this. All her practices with Hannah had at least prepared her a bit for the day of discomfort. She had also taken precautions not to eat for a couple of days, anything to make it easier.

Eventually, her sister and cousin came by to see how she was doing. Neji, feeling uncomfortable amongst all the women wished his cousin well and excused himself. They had said all they could say to each other throughout the stay. She loved him and would miss him dearly, and he knew this. Likewise for her.

Hanabi was pleased with how her sister looked but stopped herself from saying anything. She didn't want to spoil the grand unveiling. After slyly complaining about her lack of a good complexion and dull features, the spare hairdressers caught the hint and began working on their soon to be Crown Princess's little sister. They needed to get into her good graces. Hanabi was pleased.

Next to stop been had been the Queen. The woman squealed when she laid her eyes on the girl, "You look stunning!" she was so pleased to have such a beautiful young lady as her soon to be daughter by marriage. Hinata had not been fitted into her wedding gown just yet, but Karura asked her to stand anyway.

"Twirl, my dear."

Hinata, blushing beat red, spun for the woman. After doing so, she began stammering about needing to finish. She was so embarrassed. Karura told her she could sit back down and Hinata fled to her safe haven of a chair. The Queen grinned inwardly. The girl was curvy, perfect for bearing children. Karura smiled warmly. How beautiful this girl was, and she would only become more and more beautiful.

Hinata's face gradually reddened. She could feel the Queen's gaze on her. She frowned. Where were her friends? Maybe if they would come, the Queen would leave. She looked down at Hanabi who kept commanding a stubborn handmaiden to adorn her lips with red paint. The woman continued to refuse. She didn't care who this girl was.

"No, little lady. You're far too young for such things."

"Pleaaaase!"

"Besides, you don't need it little lady. You're almost as beautiful as the princess."

"Almost?!" Hanabi screamed, "see that's exactly why I need it! Paint my lips!"

"No!"

"Paint my lips or I shall tell my father!"

"No!"

"He will remove you from our employment!"

"I am employed by the Kingdom of Sand. I do not know who your father is."

"…"

"…"

"Paint my lips!"

"NO!"

Everyone was laughing at the argument between the little lady and the handmaiden. Even Hinata was having a good time. Her little sister had always been so entertaining to watch. This was truly what she had needed all along. Before she even noticed, the women were done with her hair and face. They marveled at their work, along with the Queen and Hanabi who were now smiling at each other. The Queen was the first one to speak.

"Hinata, you look… no words can describe how beautiful you look," Karura said with water glazed eyes, "I know you do not have a mother, but I hope that after today, you can look onto me as a mother figure."

"Oh, I –" Hinata began only to be given the motion to cease speaking by the Queen.

"You don't need to say anything, my dear. Just don't be too nervous, enjoy your wedding ceremony with your family, and I hope you have an enjoyable honeymoon." With that, the Queen bid everyone farewell and allowed her guards to lead her out. She knew the girl was nervous. She had felt the same, or maybe even worst the day she came together with the royal family. She felt her stomach clench. She wished Hinata good luck. She would need it.

Hinata, still too afraid to look at herself, almost screamed with glee when her friends dropped in. They all came to congratulate her; even Sakura told her how amazing she looked. She wondered where her father was, but decided he was probably busy. She would see him eventually. He had to give her away, after all.

Pacing back and forth in his room, Gaara could feel the impending mental breakdown. Never would he have guessed that the day of his marriage would leave in him in such a state of despair and confusion. Frankly, never would he have guessed he would be getting married today.

When his father had dropped the bomb that was marriage on him, he had planned to make the girl's life miserable, which he knew wouldn't be hard since everyone he ever came in contact with despised him. After realizing that she couldn't be forever tied to such a person, she would flea or at least beg her family to reconsider.

Sadly, Hinata had turned out to be a horrid surprise. She never backed down regardless of what he did. Fast forward three weeks after they had met, he had kissed her and was having conflicted feelings about her. Frankly, he didn't know how he felt about this girl. He thought over the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Leaves words about how she "liked" him. His heart warmed at his words. Then he immediately scowled at the recollection of Hinata's little sister. The girl had told him that Hinata had been in love with the same Crown Prince, and for some reason, this caused him pain. He just didn't understand why. He had never pigged himself weak, but ever since that night, he had been avoiding Hinata as though she was the plague. Now, he could not run anymore. He would be married to the girl by the end of the day.

As he looked at his clothes once more, wondering if he was ready for such a thing, he thought over the confrontation he had been forced into less than half an hour away.

Gaara had been sitting on his bed, glaring at the clothes that were set out for him by one of his brother's valets. He hadn't possessed his own valet for years, all of them too afraid to work under him. He knew he should haved started getting ready, but couldn't bring himself to do so. Groaning, he laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling, counting the tiles. That was when he heard his door open without warning. He knew immediately who had entered. Only one person would do such a thing, the King.

Angering growling, Gaara lifted himself up to glare at his father, only to stop immediately when his mother also entered the room.

They didn't speak. The king stayed standing at the door while his mother joined him on his bed. The woman sat for a while, staring fondly at her son. Gaara couldn't bring himself to look at her, not with that man there. When she realized his discomfort, she tried to speak when the king bellowed.

"Do not for a second let your self believe that I am not aware of what you did. You gave those people a loan without my permission." He sternly said, "I gave you specific directions, and you disobeyed me. What's more, you took Lady Hinata off alone without a chaperone." The King cleared his throat, "However, I will address this disrespect after you and the soon to be Crown Princess return from your honeymoon." He turned to his wife, "my queen, I shall take my leave. Join me shortly. We haven't much time." The King stopped at the door and turned around to add, "do you remember all of the intricacies and customs? I hope you do. You will be King one day. Carelessness is not an acceptable trait for king." He didn't wait for an answer. He just left after that.

Standing outside the door, Yondaime felt a sense of almost loss. Heartache was not something he was new to. He felt it every time he looked at his son. The boy hated and feared him, he knew. What could he do? He did not want to be such a frightful father to the boy, but whenever he looked upon the boys face and looked into those eyes of his, all he could feel was anger.

The King sighed out. He had wanted to walk up to his son, pat the boy on the shoulder, like a father should. He wanted to tell Gaara that everything would be all right, that things would work out. He wanted to tell the boy that he was no monster. However, he couldn't bring himself to do these things. He couldn't lie to himself and act as though he didn't harbor hateful feelings toward the boy. Yet, Gaara was still his son, and would one day be the King. He would be the legacy. He had to protect him. If that meant having the boy fear him, that is what he would do.

"Everyone is a bit nervous on their wedding day, my son…" Karura whispered, hoping Gaara would look at her.

He didn't return her gaze, but he replied, "Were you?"

Karura sighed out. She couldn't stop herself before she felt her hands in his hair. She loved running her fingers through his hair. "As I said… everyone gets nervous."

Gaara nodded slightly, shivering under her touch. Her hands were getting closer to a certain mark on his head.

Lost in thought, Karura brushed the hair on his face back, staring at his mark.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"Not today…" He answered uncomfortably. He never liked talking about said marking.

Therefore, he was quite surprised when his mother's lips grazed his forehead right where the mark was.

"I'm… sorry…" she sighed.

Along with her lips, Karura left the bed. She knew lingering would only make Gaara more anxious. As she reached the door, her guard, following after her, she uttered, "don't give them cause to judge you. You know better than anyone how they can be."

Gaara nodded back at her. He knew due to the nature of his wedding, many nobles would be in attendance. He would have to be on his best behavior. As the door closed behind his mother, Gaara groaned loudly. He didn't want to do this.

He could feel himself falling back into despair. He didn't even want to think about his father's words from earlier. He just wanted to forget.

Just as he decided to just get on with it, someone else opened his door. Gaara growled angrily.

"Stand down," a familiar voice said, "we come in peace." Gaara's frown grew into a hard glare as Naruto, Sasuke, and a couple of other Kingdom of Leaves persons filed into his chambers. These people had no fear, he realized. Moreover, how had they managed to enter? His room was guarded heavily.

His questions were answered when a lone guard scurried into the room, sweat abound his temple, profusely apologizing for not doing his job correctly. He insisted that he couldn't send the men away. As she had been leaving, the Queen had told him that the Crown Prince and his friends from the visiting kingdom had asked permission to see Gaara… well mostly the happy blond prince. She had informed him to allow them passage. The woman knew that young people needed the presence of other peers at times like this to still their worries. She also knew that even though Kankuro was the boy's brother by blood, he would not play his role. She knew this was the best thing for all affected. Her son had been without friends for his entire life. He needed this.

The clueless guard cowered under Gaara's glare. He did not want to lose his life for such cowardice. He shouldn't have listened to his queen. Her punishment would not be as harsh as whatever Gaara would do.

Imagine his relieve when the Crown Prince completely ignored him and questioned the intruders instead, "Why are you here?" He just couldn't understand these foreigners. Why did they act so lax around him? Surely they had heard the rumors.

"We came to wish you luck!" Naruto and Kiba answered in unison, Sasuke and Shino remained silent.

"I've been wondering where you had gone off to these past couple of days. If hadn't known any better, I would have assumed you ran away." Naruto continued

"Yeah, talk about a disappointing host," Kiba complained, "the girls stole Hinata away and we were left to our own devices, thanks to you."

_Hinata… _Gaara thought. He hadn't seen her in such a long time.

"But that's all in the past!" Naruto exclaimed, "Today we're here to wish you well before you get married to one of our own!" Naruto frowned, then groaned irritated, "arrgh! I can't believe I'm not first! I was supposed to get married first. Hinata beat me to it."

Gaara turned away. He didn't understand why, but he didn't like how familiarly they spoke about his soon to be wife. He remained silent.

"Not the talking type, huh?" Kiba asked.

"Well I'm used to it," Naruto replied pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke's usual scowl deepened.

"Likewise."

Naruto, completely obvious to Gaara's discomfort continued on about how he couldn't wait for Gaara and Hinata to wed so he could marry Sakura. He continued talking about the girl, who Gaara didn't care to ask who she was. Naruto told him anyway.

"Sakura's the girl I'm engaged to marry. We were supposed to be married now, but things came up." Naruto's face softened, "she's the only woman other than my mother I've ever loved." Gaara finally looked upon the foreigner. He loved another? He could feel the knot that had plagued his chest for so long loosen. He felt lighter for some reason, and as he watched the intruders lounge about in his chambers, he did not utter a single word of annoyance. It was almost… nice. Was this was it felt like to have people who were not afraid of you? Friends? Then he thought of Hinata. Was Hinata his friend? No, he was sure she was more than that.

As the group talked on, with mostly Naruto and Kiba heading the conversation, Gaara exhaled with relief. Maybe the wedding wouldn't be so bad after all, he thought.

At noon, hundreds of people crowded anxiously along with loyal and noble subjects. They had traveled from far away places and kingdoms to see the royal wedding. They trusted it would be a memorable occasion indeed. However a small amount, some did however take notice that the Queen and King of the Kingdom of Leaves were not in attendance. It was quickly dismissed as a mute point.

It was a hot dry day in the desert Kingdom, however people came in multitude assemblies to gaze upon the happenings. The streets were crowded with those who knew what an alliance with another Kingdom would do for their economy, which was not in the best shape. The streets of Suna, the capital, were crowded, however, with every passing moment, more and more visitors eagerly made their presence known. Many of the insignificant subjects crowded around the palace, a strong line of knights and guards stopping them at their place. They could hear the sounds and music coming from the palace garden; the lucky ones were able to crowd around the back gates. The looked on in awe, forgetting the troubles of their kingdom, Throwing their thoughts of hatred of the royal family away for a short while. Everything looked so beautiful. They marveled at the young lady who would one day become their Queen as she made her way into the garden as the music finally set.

As Hinata walked down the flowered isle in her white wedding gown, she allowed the sounds of the string quartet to guide her movements. The wedding was being held in the royal garden, the acres sprawled with manicured lawns and imported rose gardens for the affair.

Her father and some of his female advisors had chosen white as her dress's color, a political move to symbolize the wealth of their family. The nobles of the Kingdom of Sand needed to know that his daughter was more than worthy of marrying into their royal family.

She could clearly see the large body of spectators, her brilliance reflected by the bright sun of the Kingdom of Sand. The people marveled at her beauty. Her dress was rich with pure white satin, trimmed with violet flower blossoms. Her headdress was a wreath of white flower blossoms, a few petals lightly falling as her steps continued. The wreath held her veil in tact, which was made with the finest lace. The trainbearers were also wearing white. Hinata unknowingly brought her fingers to rest on her mother's necklace, which was the only jewelry that adorned her neck, her diamond earrings sparkling with every step. _Mother, I hope I am doing what's best, _she wished.

The lace of her veil was extremely long, and she fought not to look back towards the trainbearers in an effort to not feel so alone. She looked ahead and saw princess Temari, who wore a dress of light violet satin timed with barbs of ivory lace and white roses. Her hair was up and lightly curled. She looked beautiful, Hinata thought. Next to her, stood the queen who wore a dress of lace with a rich deep flounce over white satin; the body and her sleeves trimmed with the material. Her train was exquisite, a rich velvet lined white satin. The parts of her body, not covered entirely by expensive lace, were adorned with diamonds and feathers only worthy of a Queen. Hinata swallowed. This woman was intimidating when she wanted to be.

As she reached her father, Hinata took notice of her younger sister and cousin, seated not to far away from the front of the attendees. They smiled reassuringly at her. Hinata shyly smiled as her father took her arm intook his. His usual stern features were replaced with a distant happiness. He was pleased with his daughter. She had realized that she had been holding her breath the entire time she was approaching him, and now she slowly breathed out, only to meet the opposition of a restrictive corset. Her dressers had insisted that although she was a naturally shapely young lady, a woman of her standing needed to wear the tight garment in order to achieve the perfect flawless female form. She had been practicing eating and sitting in her corset for days. Nevertheless, it was truly painful.

As they got closer and closer their destination, the royal arch, Hinata's vision began to blur. She didn't know if it was the sun or her impending anxiety, but she could feel the knots in her stomach growing. As her vision grow lighter, the music grew louder. It was as if her life was turning into a musical on the verge of climatic resonance.

That was when a line of 36 royal knights, two from her now foreign kingdom, Sasuke and Shikamaru, announced that the Queen and King from the Kingdom of Leaves were in attendance. Along with everyone else, Hinata gasped as the royals of her old Kingdom joined the King and Queen of her new kingdom at the alter. After saluting them, Hinata was led by her father to Queen Karura and King Yondaime. The Queen adorned the girl's wrist with a sparkling red jewel, symbolizing the woman's passionate care for her. Karura smiled warmly at her.

Hinata could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She willed them away and continued on her trail. She was almost relieved when she realized she had reached the arch where the man she was to marry had his back turned to her.

Hinata marveled at him. Even with his back turned to her, dressed in his royal garb, he looked devilishly handsome. After being conducted to the right of the altar, by her father, Hinata was finally released to join her betrothed, unchained. Hinata was a bit surprised to see that his Gentleman of Honor, who turned out to be Kankuro, had attended him. She ignored this as Kankuru just following orders. The next surprise was Naruto. She thought over it. Naruto and Gaara were friends? Or was this just some political ploy? Most likely the later she decided.

It seemed she was so lost in thought that she had missed a few of the processions. However, her face lit up when she noticed Crown Prince Gaara was respectfully kissing her hand. She made a move to pull it away, but refrained herself from doing so. He was acting as if he hadn't been avoiding her.

Hinata couldn't have predicted what came next, in his manly and dignified way, Gaara cordially and in his unaffected manner, greeted all of the attendees, his peers, and the foreign Kingdom's citizens. The foreigners were immediately moved, while those of the Kingdom, however surprised, were still a bit skeptical.

Nevertheless, the King was pleased. The boy was doing as he had been told.

The music eventually stopped as the King dubbed Hinata worthy of marriage into his palace, followed by King Minato, who deemed Gaara worthy of marriage formed by his Kingdom. They made a show of signing a mock treaty and the people cheered. The alliance had been finalized over a month ago, but the citizens did not need to know that.

Next, the spectators watched intently as the music began again, signally the near end of the wedding. Hinata was brought out of her thoughts, finally able to truly look at her betrothed, who was staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. His eyes move a bit towards her and she stilled and stared immediately at her bouquet. She blushed immediately at the large amount of blooms in bouquet, symbolic of fruitfulness. There were also many daisies, mums, and fressia. Those all symbolized innocence, purity, wealth and abundance. She was sad to see that there were no stephanotis or orchids. Was happiness in marriage or true love no something the royal planners had seen fit? She sighed at the realization. Had she truly made the right choice?

The minister continued with the possession, unbeknownst to a certain lady Hyuga. She was busy staring at her soon to be husband. He seemed so calm and uncaring, but she knew that he was nervous and uncomfortable with everything happening. He was not one for large crowds. Hell, he was hardly one for single companion either. He seemed so far off, as though he wasn't there. So she did something without thinking, grabbed his hand. Gaara might have been able to hide his startled reaction from others, but not from Hinata. Just by grabbing his hand, she had communicated everything she needed to tell him. She wasn't angry, she missed him, she cared about him, even if a little bit, and that's all he needed to know.

He looked down and met his eyes with hers. He had been so anxious the entire day, but when he finally looked at Hinata, all his fears disappeared. He didn't care if the people hated him. He didn't care if she was forced to come here. He didn't even care if she once had loved someone else. He was just happy she was there. Yes, he was happy. He had been foolish for avoiding her.

"Where have you been?" Hinata whispered.

"In the palace," he said, "Have you not seen me?"

Hinata smiled at his attempt at humor. Gaara did not smile back, but she knew he was pleased. The two were lost in silent understanding, and barely noticed the rest of the ceremony. Nevertheless, it went smoothly, whether the two knew it or not.

Sakura took in the reception while Naruto was off with Sasuke congratulating Hinata and speaking with the King, his father. The place was brimming with antique lace and vases filled with romantic blooms. Fine china and teacups graced each place setting. Floor-length tablecloths were covered with lace overlays, topped with silk doilies. Strolling violins played in the background as she walked about the reception. She was in awe! Also, she was looking at the Kingdom of Sand's example to use for her own wedding. It seemed her and Naruto were back on the right track! She giggled happily and listened happily as the violins continued on.

Chouji was ecstatic. Royal wedding-day meals consisted of a 20-course fanciful feast. Not only was the selection amazing, the presentation was exquisite as well! The tables were filled with all types of items: tea sandwiches such as cucumber, tuna, and watercress; scones like currant, raisin, and cranberry; a selection of fresh jams; and piles of fresh berries. The afternoon reception menu consisted of combinations of roast mutton, pork, roast beef, rabbit, turkey, duck, pheasant, and sole. Plum pudding, apple tarts, and mince pies can be served for dessert. Each dish was garnished with rose petals and served on fine floral china that rested on white lace doilies. His mouth watered. He was ready.

Ino and TenTen sighed happily as they gazed upon the wedding cake. It was a sight to see. The cake had a circumference of ten feet, weighted over three hundred pounds, and was over 15 feet high. It contained a two-tier design with the second tier rising from the center of the base. A pure ivory glaze was decorated with a multitude of mystical figures innate to the Kingdom of Sand and adorned with a statue of the now married couple.

"I want to get married, TenTen," Ino said.

"Yes, lets," Tenten said, "Everything was so lovely! I'm so jealous of Lady… I mean Princess Hinata."

"Do we have to call her that?"

"Yes, Ino. It doesn't matter that we're friends. We must show her the proper respect."

"Whatever. I loathe this foolish diet. When can we eat cake?"

Shikamaru sighed loudly. He had been looking for the blond princess of this kingdom, but she had been nowhere to be found in the crowd of people in attendance. It should have been easy. She was a stunning sight to behold. He grabbed a glass of bubbling champagne and drank it in one swig. He looked up at the sky. The desert sky did not contain many clouds. Shikamru sighed, a pity.

After speaking with the King and Queen of each village and a few of the more important nobles, Hinata and Gaara were lead to the clearing, in which had been prepped for the first dance. The string quartet began, leading the couple to perform the waltz. Customarily, Lord Hiashi led Hinata to the floor, while Queen Karura accompanied Gaara. When they crossed paths, her father, who in turn asked the Queen for a dance, gave Hinata to Gaara.

Hinata immediately realized that she and Gaara never practiced dancing together. Each time she practiced for today had been alone or with Hannah, her instructor. She was afraid, but Gaara proved to be a great lead dancer. She was impressed. As they danced she didn't take her eyes off of him. He truly was handsome, she thought. They didn't speak, just moved with one another.

When Neji stepped in to dance with his cousin, Gaara was saddened by Hinata's warmth leaving his, but ended up being roped into dancing with Hanabi who turned out to be nothing like Hinata, in terms of dancing. She was awful, stepping on his toes and clawing at his arms. Eventually, he was "saved" by a blond young woman whom he believed was friends with Hinata. As they danced, the girl flirted with him harmlessly. He wasn't used to such things. The people of the Kingdom of Leaves were proving to be fearless. Next was Sakura, who congratulated him with a short dance. She proved to be the most agreeable of Hinata's friends.

Eventually after a bit of coaxing from the queen, Kankuro went to ask for Hinata's hand in a dance. Finally freed from the clutches of other women, Gaara watched intently as his brother danced with Hinata. He could see him whispering things in her ear, and it was making him extremely angry.

Temari could see her brother's mood darkening and joined him were he was now sitting.

"Congratulations, little brother," Temari said.

_Brother_…? Gaara inwardly questioned.

"Hinata turned out to be a great woman."

"Thank you," Gaara accepted curtly.

"Gaara… I wish things were different between us."

Gaara sighed out, "… too late." He stopped abruptly. Hinata seemed uncomfortable with Kankuro. Without thinking, he made his way towards the two.

"Congratulations, Princess Hinata," Kankuro said, "now you're caged in with the monster." Hinata pulled her hands away from him. She had meant to quietly walk away, but someone else had heard what Kankuro said.

Thankfully, before Gaara could attack his unsuspecting older brother, Temari stepped in front of him. Nonetheless, people had be watching. Temari silently begged Gaara to not do anything.

"Fuck him. If he wants to hit me, he can."

Gaara was fuming. Kankuro was asking for it. He had had enough of his brother's antics. He didn't need Kankuro to upset him as this time. He had had his whole life for that. Today was not the day.

"Gaara…" Hinata whispered. This was not the time and place, and she hoped he wouldn't do anything rash.

Taking a deep breath, Gaara calmed, however, the damage had been done. The guests had begun whispering around them about his violent ways. The King had noticed the whole situation and quickly tried to diffuse it as just a mere tussle among brothers, claiming that Kankuro was just jealous of Gaara's beautiful bride. The onlookers laughed, but the mood remained noticeably changed.

Hinata left Kankuro's side, and returned to her now husband's. There were no more instances such as that the rest of the day.

Finally, after cutting the cake, the bride and groom were hoisted away; to come back dressed in traveling garments. As the on lookers stared on, some cheering, Gaara and Hinata returned and mounted carriages drawn by white horses. Hinata's handmaiden and a few servants joined in a carriage behind them. Hinata waved goodbye to her family members and visiting friends. This would be the last time she would see them for a while. The tears began to fill in her eyes, but this time she let them fall. She was truly upset, and she didn't mind others knowing.

"I love you," she mouthed as the carriage drapes were pulled closed.

Finally it was all over. It had been a long day, and Hinata just wanted to rest. She finally turned to look at Gaara who was sitting, arms crossed with his eyes closed. He didn't want to be bothered. She closed her eyes as well. The trip to the honeymoon home would take a while.

When they finally reached their honeymoon location, Hinata didn't even bother to look at the scenery. It was dark out and she just wanted to get inside.

"This will be your chambers, prince and princess. I hope it is to your liking," a royal guard said when they had finally reached the room the new couple would be staying in.

As the man closed the door behind him, Hinata feel into dread. She hadn't even thought of such a thing. She and Gaara were husband and wife now! The courting period, if one could call it that, had passed, the marriage was finalized. Now, it was time to "truly" finalize things. Hinata felt her stomach lurch as Gaara took a seat in a divan that was opposite the large canopy bed that was in the middle of the room. He silently began removing his garments as though she wasn't there. He removed his topcoat first, and then began tinkering with his shoes. Hinata was reeling! She hadn't even thought of the consummation! She had been worried about the wrong things this entire time. Without thinking, she sped into the washroom.

_No, no, NO_! She screamed in her head. She wasn't ready! She just wasn't ready! Her heartbeat quickened. She could almost hear it. She wondered if Gaara could hear it. Finally, she began to calm down when she saw the washroom had been stocked with alcohol. Hinata exhaled. She would need the liquid courage to go through with this._ You have to do this! It is your duty. _

Meanwhile, Gaara was trying to make his couch more comfortable. He had removed all of his top garments, and was now trying to find a way to lie in the couch that wouldn't leave him with aches in the morning. He doubted he would sleep tonight, but he knew walking around the vacation home was out of the question. He hadn't been here since he was a small child. He didn't know his way around as well, and didn't want to take any chances.

It had been a long few weeks leading up to today, and an even longer day. He just wanted to lie down and think. He knew he wouldn't sleep, but that was alright. He sat down on the couch and folded his arms. He would have to ask the servants to give him a new room in the morning. Being placed in the same room as another was disheartening. Sure, he had been informed that marriage would entail such things, but he just did not see the benefit of leaving one's guard down around another. Hinata might have proved to be somewhat agreeable and maybe even pleasant, but he was not in a mood to lower his guards. The girl was-

"Wha-?" Gaara uttered in surprise as a young lady, slightly reminiscent of the indigo haired maiden he had married stepped out of the door. Dressed in a satin, almost see through corset piece that barely covered her bottom, the girl, woman, swayed about the room with feigned grace.

During those days Gaara had been avoiding her, Ino and Tenten had taken it upon themselves to show her how to seduce him on their wedding night. She had thought the whole thing foolish then, and sadly now as well. However, her thoughts did not show through as she sashayed and danced about in barely anything. Gaara watched on in horror. What was she thinking? He backed away slowly as she swayed closer and closer to him. He opened his mouth to object her advances when he could no longer see her.

"Oww…" Hinata moaned from the floor. The amateur she was, she had tripped on her own feet and was now laying face flat on the floor. To say the least she was embarrassed. She awkwardly pulled herself up when she heard it, something that was alien to her.

Gaara's laughter filled the room. With his lips upturned, and his face a light pink hue, he brought his hand to his face as he laughed at the incident that was now his wife. Had she been trying to seduce him?

Hinata stared at him from her spot on the floor. He turned out to have the nicest laugh she had ever heard. It wasn't too loud, too deep, too anything. It was almost shy, yet innocent, as if he was unsure of why he was even so happy. He laughed as someone who wasn't used to laughing. It was wonderful.

Eventually the laughing ceased and he just looked at her, his amusement showing in his face, a slight up turn of the lips. He was beautiful, she thought. She could have stared at him for millennia.

Finally, he broke the silence, "I will not bed you."

Hinata stiffened at this. Though she had not been ready for such a step, his words were almost a slap in the face. In addition, she had a bit to drink, and was a bit more willing.

Gaara continued, "you've had a long day and I am sure you are exhausted." He pointed to the bed, "I will stay here and you sleep on the bed."

She looked at him questioningly.

"I do not sleep much."

"O-Oh," Hinata replied. She had almost forgotten he suffered from insomnia. However, now armed with this knowledge, she was a bit apprehensive to sleep. Nonetheless, she went back into the washroom and changed back into agreeable clothing. In the morning she would not be able to believe she had worn such a thing.

Hinata returned to the room shortly after, and opened her mouth to speak when she noticed Gaara had dozed off on the couch. She couldn't help it as a smile crept up on her features.

She silently turned off the lights and crawled into the bed, all the while watching the young man that was now her husband.

Her thoughts began to wonder. She thought over the last few months of her life. If anyone would have told her she would be in the Kingdom of Sand, married to the mean Crown Prince, and smiling at just the sight of his face, she would have politely called him or her a liar. But here she was. She thought over everything from her past life to the one she would have to build now. Then she thought about Naruto, the boy than was now a man, who she had be in love with for most of her life. She thought about the kiss she had witnessed him share with Sakura on that rainy day when everything had changed. Then she thought about the kiss she had witnessed the two share during the royal dance. She smiled inwardly. She had not felt hatred, sadness, or loss at the sight. She would always love Naruto, but she was no longer in love with him, she knew this. All she wanted now was for him and Sakura to find happiness.

Next she thought about her one and only kiss with her husband. They had not kissed during the wedding. It was a shame. Her face grew red at her thoughts. She dismissed it as the alcohol, but she knew the truth.

"Hinata…"

Hinata startled at the mention of her name. She knew that voice. Gaara was calling her name in his sleep. As her face grew ever redder under the night sky that seeped through the sheer windows, she knew her face looked a deep violet.

What an insomniac he proved to be, she thought. She guessed he was tired. The whole ordeal had been quite stressful, especially for someone such as himself. Not to mention, he had done so well in avoiding conflict.

She knew better than anyone how violent he could get sometimes, but now that he was asleep, all thoughts of the angry man she had known left her. He simply looked lovable. As she continued to watch him sleep, she wondered if she could maybe grow to truly love him.

"Hi..nata…" This time he said her name smiling as he slept. He would not remember any of it in the morning, but she didn't care. Somewhere in his being, he cared for her. She knew this. So could she love him?

She smiled back at him, knowing she'd love to try.

* * *

**Waywardgal: So guys, kudos for getting through that chapter. It was a whooping 16 pages! The longest one yet! I hope the word count didn't scare you all away. Also, I hope the marriage and "honeymoon" scenes were somewhat believable… they were incredibly difficult to write. Now for the good stuff… I would like to think this chapter marks the somewhat half way/ one-third mark for this story. I don't plan on it being over 27 chapters so remember the secrets and revenge seekers I mentioned in the summary? They are going to start becoming an integral part of the story now. Also, next chapter will be mostly about what going on in the good old kingdom of Leaves so stayed toned for that! I'll try to get it out next week. **

**You guys were so amazing with the reviews last time! I was so happy to read all your thoughts and recommendations and even critiques! It really pushed me to write this chapter and get it out to you guys as soon as I could, even though I have work and an internship kicking my butt. I would be even happier if you all continued with your amazing support! So as always, review! **


End file.
